


In Your Favor

by Pawsome Alley Cat (thepineandthestar)



Series: Miraculous Tales of Buginette and Alley Cat [12]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A bit of redemption for Chloé, And a lot of Gabriel, Def about something bigger, F/M, Haha yeah be warned about the love triangle, He deserves a redemption arc, Hunger Games AU, Just set there, Killing Spree, Love Triangle, Not just about a love affair, Oh and hey Hawkmoth's a sort of good guy here, One Sided Love, Prophecy thing, There.will be many dead but what do you expect? It's HG, This isn't like the Hunger Games, Unrequited Love, Violence so much violence, You won't like it, human!plagg, human!tikki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 40
Words: 84,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7053766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepineandthestar/pseuds/Pawsome%20Alley%20Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am going to tell you the story of the girl who rises to make bread and you be the judge if she is at fault. Marinette Dupain-Cheng, an average citizen from District 12 but not so average in the eyes of the boy from the Capitol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not

**Author's Note:**

> Marinette Dupain-Cheng isn’t exactly the girl you’d have hope in to stay alive. She’s the clumsy girl from District 12 and it doesn’t certify us a year of winning. It’s just another reaping year, they say, but it’s Marinette! Do you see the problem here?
> 
> EDIT: SO I'VE SEEN THAT THERE'S AN INCREASE OF NEW READERS WHICH IS VERY ALARMING BECAUSE THIS STORY IS ACTUALLY DISCONTINUED. NO WAIT HOLD UP, THE FULL STORY (PLOT) OF IT IS HERE, NOT JUST WRITTEN IN STORY FORMAT SO, IN A WAY, IT IS COMPLETE, JUST DISCONTINUED.

Marinette felt like everything was going downhill. Like everything was chaos. Of course the fact that she was panting, sweating, and overall panicking due to the circumstances were not helping at all. She stared wide eyed at the green eyes that were equally as frightened as hers.

“You have to run.” the person with those eyes whispered at her, “Run as fast as you can away from here. I’m going to find you, don’t worry. I’ll find you anywhere you go.”

She shakily nodded, and without having a clue where she was going, sprinted the other direction.

Since when has her life been so much of destruction? It was as if one day she was just helping her parents in their bakery, the next thing she knew, she was running away from the authorities, desperately hiding so that they would not find her and keep her imprisoned because of her one silly crime of making the president’s daughter’s fiancé love her. Of course she did not mean to do just that. She did not, right?

Well I am going to tell you the story of the girl who rises to make bread and you be the judge if she is at fault. Marinette Dupain-Cheng, an average citizen from District 12 but not so average in the eyes of the boy from the Capitol.

Marinette was someone you would call clumsy. Madly clumsy.

“Good morning, mama, papa.” She greeted her parents as she walked down the stairs

She gave both a peck on the cheek and sat down on the counter. She grabbed a piece of bread from the plate and started eating then pouring some milk in her glass.

“I’ve prepared your clothes for later, Marinette.” Sabine, her mother, told her as she sat down next to her daughter, “There are no long bows on it and the skirt only reaches until your knees. We wouldn’t want last year’s incident happen again.”

“Yeah.” Marinette nodded, remembering her small ‘incident’ the past year

She had insisted that she would wear a dress that ended at her ankles with a bow tie that was of the same length. Unfortunately, due to her klutz nature, she stepped on her skirt and tumbled down the line, knocking several people who were in front of her. She had to be detained for an hour or so until she and her parents had conviced the Peacekeepers that she meant no harm and absolutely no harm at all.

“I never want that to happen again.” She continued, “Oh I almost forgot, Alya and I will be out for a while, is that okay?”

“As long as you’re here an hour before the reaping and you don’t interrupt the Peacekeepers.” Tom responded, “And don’t put your names in too much, alright? Only four times, okay?”

“Yes, papa and thank you.” Marinette grinned then jumped off her chair to prepare herself for the day

She went back to her room to change her clothes then she was off outside, making sure that she was not going to face any sort of danger in that very same day.

Her friend Alya was just waiting around the corner for her. She waved a greeting to her friend then ran to her.

“Whoa, careful there,” Alya smiled at her, “you might trip again.”

“Not gonna happen this year.” She replied proudly, “I have everything set. I’ll have my lucky socks on later and I’ll be sure to look three steps ahead of me.”

“Perfect.” Alya grinned, “So do you think I should put my name in the bowl one more time?”

“Alya, this is serious. You’ve put your name in twelve times already. No, that was the last one and no you are not going to.” Marinette scolded her best friend, “You have five younger siblings and what, you’re risking your life instead of trying to be with them? They’re going to blame themselves if you get picked, Alya.”

“Fine.” Alya sighed, “Let’s just go to the hob. I’m pretty sure someone would want to buy rabbits.” She lifted her left arm up and showed the dead rabbits to her best friend

“Where did you even get those?” Marinette laughed lightly as they walked to the place

“Don’t tell it to anyone but the 24/7 electric fences aren’t so 24/7.” Alya whispered to her with a giggle

“Nice.” She grinned

•••

“I’d trade you two for the cloth.” The trader, Fred, their friend’s father, told the girls

Alya nodded then gave the man the rabbits and, in return, received a yard and a half of cloth. Marinette and Alya started to look around for things that interested them.

“If only we really didn’t need this,” she showed her the material, “then maybe I found something that was more useful.”

Marinette looked at one old man’s things and found a pair of bright red earrings. Although they were small, they caught Marinette’s eyes. She stopped walking and looked at it for a while.

“How much for these?” She looked at the aging man as she picked it

“You want it?” The old man asked her

Marinette nodded.

“It’s a gift from me. Take it.” The old man smiled with satisfaction

“Thank you.” She beamed at the man as she took the earrings and looked up at the large clock above, “Alya we should get going.”

“Sure.” Alya agreed, also seeing the time

•••

Marinette hopped up in to her bath, which consisted of lukewarm warm water in a slightly greasy tub, and a bar of soap.

She was absolutely thankful that she lived in the Merchants. That meant that she had more priviledge, as most as she could get, but that still did not give her a ticket to skip the annual reaping. Of course there was a very little chance that she would be the one to represent their district in the annual Hunger Games but it still did not stop her from being nervous. Everyone between the ages twelve through eighteen were nervous for the reaping. Nobody wanted to participate in the Hunger Games and they would hide away if they could. Everybody were just excited to turn nineteen and the nightmares would ultimately stop. That was until they get their own children to turn twelve.

She stepped out of the bath and removed the water from her body using a small towel. She made her way to her room and dressed in what her mother gave her - a red dress, the color faded to the point where the red was a light pink, and a pair of shining black shoes, courtesy of her father. There was still a black bow that was going to be wrapped around her waist but nothing long that she could not handle.

“You look beautiful.” Her mother commented as her bluish hair was tied to two pigtails

“Thanks, mama.” She smiled at the woman

“Feeling nervous, Marinette?” She asked

Marinette gave a sigh, “Yeah but it feels like this every year. I’ll get used to it.”

Sabine nodded then hugged her child, “Your name’s in there but it’s only four. Don’t worry. You won’t get picked.”

Marinette clung to her mother’s arm, “Yes mama.”

•••

The reaping was as dull as she imagined it was. They were all lined up to get a sample of their blood then get in a small space where they were forced to watch as an overly extravagant woman, who was our district’s escort, stood before them and pick who ever the unlucky soul was to represent their district. 

Marinette was standing next to near lifeless people her age. They looked tired of this. They looked tired of everything. They looked like they could care less if they were tributes, at least then their suffering will end.

Soon enough, the woman, Marinette was told to call her Madame Bustier, walked up to the front, her pale skin, reddish hair, and dark red lipstick contrasting the whole district. She even wore clothes of the same color as her lips. Marinette wondered why these people would try to look like that if people in their country were starving and helpless. She even bet Bustier’s shoes were worth more than what her family makes in a year.

“Welcome everyone!” The woman greeted cheerily, “Now before we pick who the tributes for your district are, I have delivered a special message to all of you. Straight from the Capitol!”

The video of President Bourgeois played. It was mostly the same as last year, only the video looked quite different. He told them about the history of the Hunger Games and lots more things they all did not care about. The video ended, Bustier mouthing the last few words, then it was time.

“As usual, ladies first.” Bustier grinned at all of them as she walked to the bowl at her left

She went back to the podium and opened up the piece of paper and spoke, “Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

Marinette could feel her heartbeat agressively drumming against her ears.

_It can’t be._

“Marinette, where is Marinette?” Bustier called

Everyone looked at her and she was forced to walk up to the middle.

“No, Marinette!” She could hear Alya call for her, “I would like to volunteer for her!”

She turned back to look at her friend who ran to her, “Alya, no, you have siblings and your mom’s relying on you. I won’t allow you to volunteer Alya, now go back in line. Your family needs you more than I do.”

“A… volunteer you say?” Bustier smiled at Alya

“N-No, I am going to be the tribute.” Marinette told her shakily as she walked up to the front, making sure that she would not fall on her face even if she had shaking legs right now

She made it up to the stage and felt as if the whole world was spinning. She felt like she was going to puke. Was this normal? She could hear only silence and a straight sound that irritated her to no end.

“Who was that, my dear?” Bustier asked her

“That was my friend, Alya.” Marinette answered, quite out of it

“Let’s give a warm round of applause to Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

The people clapped half heartedly. Then it was time for the guys. Bustier walked over to the bowl at her right and picked a paper. She walked back to the podium and read a name she did not recall.

A red haired boy walked up the stage, looking as if he was hoping that someone would volunteer for him. He stood next to her, both not speaking. They were soon escorted to the Justice Building before they were taken to who knows where.

Marinette sat on a chair, looking out the windows, when the door opened abruptly and her best friend was let in.

“Alya, why did you do that?” She snapped, “Alya you have a family relying on you, you know that!”

Alya was speechless and stunned. This was her best friend who was most likely the clumsiest in the whole world. It was not that she did not have hope for her, it just looked like she had the tendency to mess up so much.

“Alya, don’t you ever put your name more than what’s required, okay? Drop by the shop anytime your family is in need. Take my share. Don’t let your siblings put their name in more that what’s required too.” Marinette told her in a frantic mess, “And please take care of my parents.”

“Marinette I’m not going to. You’re going to take care of them, okay? You’re gonna win and go back home and grow old. We’re going to be aging best friends.” Alya grasped Marinette’s sleeves tightly, “You’re going to be back after a month, right?”

Marinette just stared at her friend and before she even gave her a reply, Alya was escorted out of the room and her parents were let in. She ran to them and gave a tight hug to both.

“I’m going to be Ladybug,” she informed them, “Lady luck, you know? I’ll,” she tried so hard to fight the tears that were attempting to fall, “I’ll be lucky this time and I’ll win. Let Alya have my share of food. She’ll need it.”

Sabine cried so much that her eyes were puffy and red, Tom as well. The man pulled his family in for a hug until they were going to be escorted.

“You’re going to win, Ladybug.” Tom whispered to his daughter, “I believe in you.”

Marinette could only give a nod to her heartbroken parents. Oh how will she even win?


	2. Green

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clumsy little Marinette, wanted everything that day reset, but now she can’t and she’s the bet, District 12’s only hope just yet

Marinette sat inside the train heading towards the Capitol. Her eyes watched as the nature outside sped by as her hands fiddled with the small objects she had gotten earlier that day. She sat by the window, thinking how lucky she must have been if she was out there, minding her own business and was not being transported to the Capitol for a bloodbath waiting for her demise.

Meanwhile, her fellow tribute, she learned that his name was Nathanaël, just stared at the brown mahogany table, lost deep in his thoughts. He looked as if he wanted to make an escape. He looked like he wanted to jump off the train even if he was going to be injured so much. Well, Marinette supposed she would do exactly the same thing and she would gladly jump off when he really did.

Soon enough, Bustier had entered the room and called for them to the makeshift living room. Marinette and Nathanaël sat in the separate couches, opposite the love seat sofa Bustier sat on.

“We have six hours to transform you from this,” she gestured to the two, “to someone else. Someone the Capitol would like and adore.”

She turned to the raven haired girl, “Marinette, who would you like to be?”

“Ladybug.” Marinette answered plainly

“Marinette, a Ladybug? You could be someone stronger. You could be-.”

“La-dy-bug.” Marinette repeated, clutching her earrings in one hand, “It’s a symbol of luck. I won’t run out of luck with being Ladybug.”

Bustier sighed, “Fine, you get to be the Ladybug. Nathanaël?”

“A-Actually I don’t know who I wanna be.” Nathanaël admitted, “I always thought I’d be the regular coal miner.”

“What do you want to be except for being a coal miner?” Bustier asked

“Well I always wanted to be an artist.” Nathanaël inputted

“Great, that’s great.” Bustier nodded, “You could be…” she paused, “the Evillustrator!”

“Uh, I don’t know about the evil part.” Nathanaël scratched his head

“It’s fine, dear. It’ll give you an edge.” Bustier grinned

Marinette and Nathanaël were asked to follow Bustier as she led the two down to a series of doors. They were soon brought to their rooms and were asked to not leave until they had arrived at the Capitol.

Marinette was, in a word, shocked as she saw three people crowding her new vanity. They all turned to her as the door slid up and crowded her instead.

“There’s our girl!” The first woman spoke, “So what’s our theme?”

“Ladybug.” Marinette answered then she was ushered by two to the chair while the third worked a small distance away from them

“I got it!” The same woman beamed, “Blue highlights!”

“Whoa, whoa. Who said anything about blue hair?” Marinette backed away

The second woman held her fist then opened it, revealing the red and black earrings.

“Oh this would look delightful with blue hair.” She gasped, “Give it.”

Marinette obliged then the earrings were placed in her ear lobes. She looked at herself in the mirror.

They were specifically instructed to not argue with the make up artists. They were only allowed to give some insights about how they wanted to look like. Marinette did not know what she would look like as Ladybug.

_Well I guess it’s time to say goodbye to Marinette._

She frowned and took one look at her hair, “Blue. Alright, fine.”

The two grinned at each other as they started talking about how she would look good and different with such a hair color. She was also told many things about what they were going to do to her to the littlest of details.

_This is going to be a long ride._

The third woman approached Marinette and showed her a sketch of a red and black polka dotted dress. The sleeves ended until her wrists, there was black clothing for her neck, and the skirt only ending up at her knees. She had absolutely no complain about the dress as it had gone accordingly to her motif.

“It looks great.” She told the woman

The same woman then nodded and left, excusing herself to go start on the dress.

•••

“He’s so perfect isn’t he?” The two women were now indulged with gossip as Marinette laid down on her bed, trying to rest for as much time as possible

Marinette could not understand any of their gossip boy talk language. Especially that it was gossip and it was boy talk. She paid them no mind, only closing her eyes as she rested. She could only understand a few words from it like Adrien Agreste, model, blond hair, and Gamemaker. She was not even convinced that ‘Agreste’ was a real word.

“Don’t you think so, Marinette?” Over the course of their six hour trip, they had known her real name

Marinette opened her eyes and saw the hologram of a boy being flashed from a fancy piece of technology. She studied his face. From the blond hair to the green eyes. He looked nothing like the boys from back home.

“I guess he’s fine.” Marinette shrugged

It had never been like Marinette to be infatuated with a boy from just his looks. Marinette always said to herself that looks did not matter as long as his attitude was beautiful. For now, she could not make a judgement.

“Just fine?” The two looked offended that Marinette was not oogling over the boy’s face

Marinette just shrugged one more then the two proceeded to talk with each other again.

•••

Six hours later, Marinette found herself standing in front of the same door they got in from, clad in her new dress, with her new hair color, and not forgetting to mention the black and red spotted mask that she was supposed to wear. She stood side by side with her fellow tribute who was now the Evillustrator, his white and black striped long sleeved shirt and black pants covered in a wide array of paint colors. He also had a purple beret on and a black mask on his face.

“Smile and wave at the crowd.” Bustier informed the two then the doors opened upwards

Marinette could feel the heat from the sun radiating from the outside. She could see the light from the rays illuminate the overwhelming amount of people. She could hear the shouts and claps of the crowd, mercilessly cheering as they appeared before them.

Bustier started walking forward and the two followed. Marinette obeyed Bustier’s instruction of ‘smile and wave’ and the crowd seemed to love it. Her eyes scanned the people. Their faces were caked in so much make up that Marinette could not guess what they looked like underneath. She sure felt lucky that she was just wearing a mask to hide _her_ identity.

She walked along the covered place with a smile on her face, having been used to smiling all day at the bakery and having been forced by societal standards. Soon, their walk ended and they had escorts for them, waiting at the end of the way with black umbrellas in their hands. 

As soon as Marinette stopped to look at her escort, a short term memory of a guy’s face flashed through her face. She was shocked, to say the least, to see the actual person from the hologram standing next to her. He opened up the umbrella and they started walking through the rain to the Training Center. Marinette looked at her left and saw that Nathanaël had taken the umbrella from the lady who was assigned to escort her.

The walk was long and seemed to drag on for hours. She glanced every now and then at the boy standing next to her. Blond hair, green eyes, yep, it was him alright. He must have noticed her silence when he finally spoke up.

“I’m Adrien Agreste.” He introduced himself

“I’m Ma-,” she slipped on a small puddle in her way and, luckily enough, Adrien had already wrapped an arm around her waist, saving her from the could have been humiliating fall, “madly clumsy. I’m really sorry for that.”

“No worries.” He shrugged

“Oh, also, I’m Ladybug.” She answered his question

“Oh the lucky one.” He turned to her a bit and she had a full view of that seemingly angelic and adorable smile

 _Marinette stop it. This is no time for an Adrien Agreste. This is time for Ladybug._ she mentally scolded herself

But she could not control the sudden change in her heartbeat and the blood rushing to her face.

“So are you a volunteer or,” he trailed off

“Nope. Picked.” Marinette answered

“Must be hard to leave your family, huh?” She could see the tiniest of frowns make its way to his flawless face

_Flawless face? Marinette! Pull yourself together!_

“Yeah, it was.” Marinette nodded, “But I promised I’ll be back. And I’ll keep that promise as long as I could.”

“Fiesty little bug.” He chuckled, “I like the sound of that.”

_He liked the sound of that? What does that even mean?_

“Oh shut up.” Marinette whispered to herself

“Sorry, I didn’t quite catch that.” Adrien told her

“No, sorry, that was,” she tried to find the words to explain which would not make her sound like she was crazy

And ultimately failing.

“I get it.” He grinned at her, nodding, “Sometimes we really need to talk to ourselves.”

“Hah, yeah.” Marinette blushed

It had been, what, five minutes at the least? And Adrien probably thought she was crazy.

Wait.

_Why does his opinion even matter?_

Their stroll through the rain ended and the escorts were left outside as they entered the Training Center.

“It was a pleasure to meet you, Ladybug.” He told her, grabbing her right hand a planting a kiss

“The pleasure’s,” she gulped, “the pleasure’s mine.”

Adrien smiled at her again which made her stomach somersault. He let go of her hand and, before letting her go inside the Training Center, he spoke.

“You have such a spirit.” He told her, “Can’t wait to see you in action.”

He opened the doors for her and she entered, right after she figured out that he was opening the door for her which was quite some time.

Marinette took a deep breath as they entered the elevator, Bustier and Nathanaël with her.

“Who was that?” Marinette asked Bustier

“Who?” Bustier turned to her

“Adrien.” Marinette answered

“Oh, the young Agreste.” Bustier smiled at the girl, “He’s the darling of the Capitol. Everybody loves him.”

“So he could be a sponsor?” Marinette raised her brows

_Might as well make it a positive situation._

“If his father would allow him then yes.” Bustier nodded

“Why won’t his father allow him?” Marinette asked

“Dear, Adrien Agreste is the son of the Head Gamemaker Gabriel Agreste. He never lets his son to go outside if it isn’t for his career.” Bustier replied

“Well aren’t you smitten to him.” Nathanaël interrupted

“It will do her good when people see her in the arms of the Capitol’s darling. And he’s a bachelor. You might have quite a catch there.” Bustier defended Marinette, “I’d say that that is a great job, Ladybug.”

“Hey, no, I’m not smitten to him.” She blushed lightly, “I’m just curious.”

“Yeah, says the girl who turned as red as my hair when _Adrien_ kissed her hand.” Nathanaël grumbled

 _What is_ his _problem now?_ Marinette rolled her eyes

“You know what? I don’t even care. I only care about trying to survive. That’s what I will do.” Marinette crossed her arms, “I didn’t come all the way here just to not find a way to stay alive and go home.”

The elevator doors opened and Marinette was awestruck at their floor.

“Since you’re from District 12, you get to have the top floor.” Bustier grinned at the two, “You get the penthouse suite.”

“I don’t know.” Marinette whispered, still looking around, “Five families from the Seam can live here. And that’s a minimum.”

Bustier toured the two around the floor. It was huge. Super huge. That a maximum of seven families could live here. Marinette opened up a few doors and saw so many rooms for training. They were soon sent to their rooms and Marinette did not bother to look around, having a strong feeling that it was as big and grand as the other rooms.

She threw herself down on the bed and her thoughts instantly flew to Adrien. Her cheeks started blushing again and her smile was starting to spread on her face. Then her eyes widened with realization.

_Oh no._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, forgot to tell you last chapter. Updates are on Wednesdays and Saturdays only because I can't affors to run out of chapters just yet. Also, the forty chapters this thing is showing isn't permanent. There's a really strong chance that it's hitting 45.


	3. Chaton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just one dance, he said. He'd never bother me again, he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Wednesdaaaaaaaaay

Marinette had just fallen asleep when she heard a knock on her door. Her door swung open and Bustier was in her full view.

“What are you doing? We have to go.” Bustier told her

Marinette stretched then stood up slowly, rubbing her eyes all the while.

“Where are we going? We just got here twenty minutes ago.” She yawned

“You are going to meet your trainer. You’re quite lucky because I had tickets to this gathering and I heard that no other district’s mentor did.” Bustier smiled at her, “Since 12 doesn’t have a victor yet, we’re going to need help. And I know just the person.”

Marinette nodded then followed her out of her room, making sure her hair and mask were not out of place. She, Nathanaël, who looked like he just finished touring the whole floor, and Bustier went back down to the lobby. They were escorted out of the center and to the slick black car.

•••

“Armand!” Bustier called then walked excitedly to the man with the thin mustache, “It’s nice to see you, Armand!”

“Ah, Bustier, my old friend.” The two hugged, “Are these your tributes?”

“Yes, this is Ladybug and this is Evillustrator.” Bustier introduced the two

“Lady Luck and a man of creative evilness.” Armand nodded, “Very good choices. I am Darkblade and I will be your trainer for this year’s Hunger Games.”

Armand invited the three guests to his table of four and they chatted about the strategies they were going to be taught.

“Yeah but the problem is, I never learned how to use weapons. I’m the daughter of a baker and we just bake. We don’t hunt.” Marinette shook her head

“I know how to use a pick axe.” Nathanaël inputted, “I think that could help if there was a pick axe in there.”

“Unfortunately, I don’t think that there is a pick axe.” Armand responded

Their chatter was paused as an Avox served a very generous amount of food on their table. As soon as the other person went away, they continued.

“You’re going to have a huge variety of weapons in there, don’t worry. You’ll get the hang of it.” Armand told the two and they started eating

Marinette felt a bit guilty that she was taking in all of these. And they were all just for tonight? Why splurge so much?

Their meal ended, all of them getting acquainted with the others’ skills, or lack of it. Soft and harmonious music began to play and people from the gathering started dancing in the middle of the room. Marinette listened intently to Armand’s advices, finding them useful for the arena.

That was until someone tapped her shoulder and cleared his throat. All four of them turned to the sound and saw a man with a black mask wearing black leather clothing.

Were those fake cat’s ears?

“Can I dance with you, My Lady?” He asked Marinette, offering his hand

“Oh, um,” she turned back to Bustier for advice

The woman just gave her a light nod and she put her hand on his and stood up. They made their way to the dance floor and slowly swayed with the music.

As much as learning strategies were important, she also kept in mind that sponsors were too. Well if this… catman was a sponsor.

“Um, monseiur, who are you?” She asked him

They had been taught to be polite with their words to possible sponsors.

“Chat Noir. You can call me Chat Noir, My Lady. And I’m not a tribute, if you’re doubting.” He told her

“So what’s this about?” She questioned, “And what’s with the mask?”

“Just like you, madamoiselle, I also need to hide my identity.” He laughed lightly, “And can’t a guy get a dance from a lovely girl tonight?”

“Fair enough.” She nodded

“You know, My Lady, I can buy your way out of this.” He told her

Marinette raised a brow, “And how do you suppose we do that?”

“Easy.” He grinned, “You get to marry me, I get to keep you away from the Hunger Games, and it’ll be like everything was just a joke.”

“You don’t even know me.” She smirked

“I know much about you that I know in myself that that face is not to be wasted for the Games.” He replied

Marinette tried to control her temper. This guy was really pushing her. Sure, she did not know him, but he had just offered her freedom, albeit in a way she did not want, but it was still freedom.

_You can do it Marinette. You’re Ladybug. Don’t try to make this guy win this._

“Non merci, chaton.” She shook her head, “I can try to win my way out of it.”

_Oops, that was a bit too much._

“Well,” he smiled at her then brought her back to her table as soon as the song ended

He bowed to her and grabbed her hand, pulling it for a light and quick kiss, “I’ll see you after the Games then. Au revoir, my Lady. You had been quite an exceptional company tonight.”

And with that, he retreated back to who knows where. Marinette sat back down in her chair, earning two approving looks from her mentors and one slightly angry look from the other tribute.

“Well, I see Ladybug’s been quite good to her sponsors.” Armand spoke

“Who was he?” Bustier asked her

“Chat Noir. Do you have an idea who he really is?” Marinette raised a brow

“Nope. It’s the first time he’s ever appeared anywhere.” Bustier shook her head

“And as I was saying,” everybody turned to Armand again, “the chariot rides are tomorrow and you’ll surely gain so much attention by looking lovely. You have to get up early, prepare what you’re going to do, and get out there and win their hearts.”

•••

The excessive knocking on the door was enough to make Marinette jolt up in her bed. She sat down, an annoyed look on her face as she saw that she was not home.

“Marinette! Wake up!” The person from outside called

She stood up and opened the door, eyes squinting at the sudden light.

“Today’s the chariot rides!” Bustier told her then grabbed her wrist and dragged her out

“I’ll fix my face first.” She nearly groaned

“No time. They’ll do it for you.” Bustier responded

And that was how Marinette found herself sitting in front of the mirror just five seconds after her being submerged to the warmest bath she had ever taken, her crew from the train fixing her. They dabbed black eye shadow on her eyelids and put too much red lipstick on her lips. They did not have much worry on blemishes since Marinette had near to none.

An unidentified woman with red hair walked in and dismissed her crew while she looked at Marinette, studying her.

“Um, hi…?” Marinette greeted her, giving her an odd look

“You really are quite the charmer.” The woman nodded, her voice squeaky high, “But you don’t need all that.” She grabbed a cottonball, put some makeup remover on it, and removed her eye shadow, replacing it with her bare skin

She also pulled out some tissues to remove her lipstick and it was replaced by very light pink lipstick. When she was done, she smiled and sat down on the bed.

“My name’s Tikki and I’m the one to transform you into Ladybug. Marinette have you envisioned who Ladybug is?”

“Nope. I haven’t had time to work on that that much.” Marinette answered honestly

“Well, what do you see about your future in two weeks?” Tikki asked

“I see myself,”

“You see _Ladybug_.” Tikki corrected

“I see Ladybug as prepared. I, I see her as someone who’s ready to hide and survive. I see her as someone who won’t slip up or mess up.” Marinette stopped, feeling as if she was attacking her real persona

“Then the people would love Ladybug but the tributes won’t. And that’s what’s going to be hard about it.” Tikki pointed out, “You know, when they told us that there was a tribute willing to be a Ladybug, I had to swipe it at the first chance I had. Afterall, you are to be the second Ladybug to ever walk in to that arena. The first one won, and who’s saying you can’t?” Tikki smiled at her, “I see Ladybug as this brave young woman who’s never struggling for survival. She uses her wit and her talent. She uses whatever material she’s put her hands on, whether it be a sword or a piece of match. I see Ladybug as someone with a heart.” Tikki paused

“But I don’t think I can hold that imagery up there. It’s so surreal. Maybe it’s too surreal.” Marinette murmured, “I’m just the girl from 12 that no one will ever recognize or even remember.”

“I heard about the reapings this year. I heard that there was this tribute this year, she was originally chosen, but somehow, there was a volunteer. You know what she did? She didn’t let the volunteer go through it. Because the volunteer was her friend. And she was more than willing to risk her own life despite the fact that there is literally someone who would be willing to change positions with her.” Tikki smiled at Marinette, “She’s brave. Probably the bravest this year. She’s also smart because she thought about others before her. She’s the perfect tribute. She’s-.”

“Me.” Marinette cut her off, “That girl was me.”

“And that was not, in any way, Ladybug. That was Marinette.” Tikki nodded, finally making her understand, “You being Ladybug is Marinette wearing a mask. They’re the same girl. And I don’t think someone from the line up this year can beat those two.”

Marinette nodded, a smile on her face.

“And I heard from a certain someone that you’re determined to go back home and that you’re doing everything just to do so.” Tikki smirked, “A very fiesty bug indeed.”

“Wait.” Marinette furrowed her brows, recalling those exact same words from yesterday, “You know Adrien?”

“Technically, I shouldn’t.” Tikki answered

“So you’ve been here for quite some time now. Do you know who Chat Noir is under his mask?” Marinette tilted her head

“Chat Noir? Why do you know him?” Tikki frowned

“He asked for a dance last night.” Marinette replied

“I knew it! Those two should never go out again!” Tikki said to the air

“Uh, what?” Marinette raised a brow, “So you not only know Adrien but you also know Chat Noir.”

“I know that Chat Noir is an identity and the boy underneath that mask is so much of a troublemaker as his friend.” Tikki responded, “But he can be very generous. He’s never sponsored but he told me that he’s planning to. Good to know that you’re the one he’s willing to sponsor.”

“He offered me marriage at the first three minutes we knew each other.” Marinette deadpanned

“He’s a flirt. That’s normal.” Tikki rolled her eyes, “Also don’t take it too seriously but don’t reject him.”

“So is he a good person or,”

“Good person.” Tikki nodded, “No harm done, he’s just like that.”

Bustier opened the door and smiled when she saw Marinette dressed in what she instructed her too.

Marinette was forced to wear a red sparkly dress with black spots or varying sizes. The dress had intricately made laces covering her from her neck, down to the sweetheart neckline, and all the way to her wrists.

All in all, Marinette was glad that her designers did not give her long skirts or silly costumes. She suddenly remembered a tribute from last year who was basically wearing a shirt with barks of trees, seeing as he wanted to be a lumberjack.

“It’s time.” Bustier told her

Marinette took a deep breath then placed her mask on her face, ready to pull out the façade which was Ladybug. She wobbly walked out the door, testing her heels first and having to hold on to Tikki to not fall.

“I don’t think heels are a good idea.” She told Bustier

“Darling you are one of the shortest contestants.” Bustier responded

“Yeah but I might trip and make a fool of myself.” Marinette frowned, “You know Marinette, right? The girl who was almost killed at last year’s reaping because she tripped.”

Bustier stopped to look at her, “Alright _maybe_ we need some changes.”


	4. Chariot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cross the bridge when you get there. There's a solution waiting.

_Breathe in, breathe out. You can do this. You’re Ladybug._

Marinette took the deepest breath she ever took then stepped up the chariot, her hand placed on Nathanaël’s guiding one.

“You nervous?” He asked her

“So much.” Marinette whispered shakily, feeling her heart pounding violently

“Don’t worry. I feel the same way.” Nathanaël whispered to her

Since no one knew who was from what district, their escorts were to draw lots and Tikki got them to go on fourth. And so they found themselves standing on the fourth chariot. Their chariot was pitch black with very small but significant red spots and paint splatters at the lower portion.

 _There are so many of us._ Marinette thought as she looked behind her, seeing the eight pairs who were dead silent, _And only one will survive._

She suddenly cannot bear the subject. She was going to be forced to fight twenty-three people who were completely innocent. All for the entertainment of the Capitol and its people.

She looked at the tributes and started to study them, seeing that they were just mere human beings just like her, trying to find a way, to find the silver lining in this.

The problem was, they just cannot.

She saw many of them who were two to three times bigger than her.

In front of her, at the first chariot, was a guy taller than her and just a little bit leaner than her. He wore a red tuxedo and black undershirt, matching his dress pants which were red and shoes which were black. His hair was cut neatly at the sides with and the top of it colored a dirty blond. His face was covered by the red mask he wore.

Meanwhile, the girl standing next to him was shorter than him, probably shorter than Marinette. She wore a green and black dress that ended a good inch above her knees. She did not wear any petticoats so the dress fell down her body, hanging loosely on her shoulders and flowing freely to her thighs. Her pink hair was done in an updo and her face hidden behind a green mask. She talked loudly, arguing with her sponsor about her shoes which were, to quote her, “killing me that I don’t need to go to the arena to be killed”.

Marinette felt that these two were Career tributes becausez despite their slightly lanky body and her short height, they seemed fiesty. They seemed as if they were not here for this fancy ceremony but for the Games itself. They seemed as if they were ready to kill all of them in that very room.

She gulped and gripped on the chariot. She shook her head, clearing her thoughts of them and replacing it with thoughts of the tributes behind those two who looked like they were absolutely forced to go there.

The guy had such a huge build and he looked like he could crush all of them right there but his face screamed like he was angry at all of that was happening. His black hair was shaved off except for the small part in front which was dyed a dark tone of blond. He had a black tuxedo and pants of the same color. His undershirt was gray as well as his shoes. His face was covered by a gray mask looking like it was concrete.

He looked like he could care less about anything but every once in a while, he would glance down at his side where the girl with the blonde dreadlocks stood.

Marinette was devastated for the girl. She did not look like she was five foot flat. How was she going to fight _him_ of all people?

The girl had a pretty purple dress, flowing to her feet. The dress changed color at the bottom part where it slowly turned to magenta. Her face was hidden behind a studded magenta mask and, although it hid her eyes and eyebrows, she still looked visibly scared.

 _Well who wouldn’t be?_

The one before her was someone visibly taller than her. She looked, in a word, boastful. She had a smirk on her face and she looked up with her head held high. She wore an orange dress hugging her slim figure. She had on earrings that were long and the tips of the orange and white feather reached her shoulders. Her heels were bright orange and it was visibly the tallest of them all. She stood like a skyscraper between all of the female tributes. Did Marinette mention that her dress had no cover for her back?

Marinette was not caring about what she was wearing actually. It was the fact that when Adrien had come in that very room and went over to Marinette to greet her goodluck, _she_ had already turned around and talked to him.

 _How dare she talk to him!_ Marinette gasped when the girl put a hand on the boy’s chest and she had to be restrained by Nathanaël, Tikki, and Bustier.

“There will be more of that for the arena.” Tikki scolded her before she started talking to the blond boy, dragging him out of the room

“What was that?” She asked herself

“What was what?” Nathanaël questioned

“Why was I acting like that?” She groaned

Nathanaël put an arm over Marinette’s shoulder and pulled her close. Nathanaël looked up at the ceiling and gestured at air.

“It’s called love.” He told her

Marinette furrowed her brows and crossed her arms, pulling away from Nathanaël.

“That’s bluff.” Marinette pointed out, a blush playing on her cheeks

She felt the sudden movement of the chariot and had to grip tightly on the vehicle. And that was when she realized that it was moving and that the event was starting.

_The event’s starting!_

She panicked slightly but she knew that there was no way out of it. The first chariot was in full view and, in just a few moments, it was the second, then the third, then they were facing the pathway, looking at the three pairs in front of them. They were waving and smiling to the crowds and everyone was loving all of them. 

_Hopefully, they feel the same about me._

Then the horses started pulling and they were out in the open, showed to the yelling crowd, the energy of the whole thing was through the roof. Marinette smiled wide, waving at the crowd, desperately trying to get sponsors. She saw herself at the huge screens that were showing her and saw that the dress was glittering and shining with the sun. And with her hair in curls and a ribbon tied to half of it, she looked like something out of a fantasy or a dream.

Then the people were cheering and yelling her name. _Her_ name. Not the guy beside her, not the one in front, and certainly not little miss _fox face_. And he could just imagine Adrien standing up from his seat and yelling with the crowd. Yelling her name. The thought made her heart flip and her stomach be filled with tiny butterflies. But the thought also made her mind be fogged with doubt and confusion. Just why in the world was she acting so different lately?

The chariot ride ended in front of President Bourgeois’ mansion. The chariots were placed in the order they arrived in so Marinette and Nathanaël had the far left side, her having the perfect view of the mansion without the strain of the sun.

“Welcome.” The president started and all of Panem started to listen, “It is with great pride and pleasure that I have the opportunity to meet the tributes for this year’s Hunger Games.”

Marinette rolled her eyes, _Pleasure for you and a sacrifice for us all._

“I hope you enjoy your stay,” Bourgeois stated, “and may the odds be ever in your favor.”

Everyone clapped loudly and then the tributes were brought by the horses to the back where they were to be prepped again and brought to the big party at the President’s Mansion.

Marinette was forced to socialize once more as the tributes were all pushed to the stage set up in front of all the seats. They were placed according to their districts, one at at the farthest left, and twelve at the farthest right, but no one knew that except for their escorts.

“Stand straight and smile.” Bustier told the two, “Don’t move, they’ll all just look at you and watch you. There’s no need for movement.”

And that was the moment Marinette felt like she was a mannequin dressed up with something that was for sale. Maybe that was true. Maybe she was for sale.

The curtains drew upwards and the tributes smiled simultaneously. The people clapped as they were presented. All of the people were sponsors, from what Marinette had assumed. Seeing as they sat in their seats and clapped in accordance to proper decorum, they might as well be.

After three minutes, they were led down the stage and went to the tables with their specific escorts and districts.

“So what we’re going to do here is to introduce you to sponsors. Be on your best behaviors, alright?” Bustier told the two as Tikki and a man named Theo brought Marinette and Nathanaël to two separate tables.

“So who am I going to meet?” Marinette asked Tikki

“First, we get to meet Plagg.” Tikki told her

They made their way to the table of a man in full black. His hair was black and his eyes were a bright green, his complexion the complete opposite of his hair. He had the biggest grin on his face as if he had just heard the world’s funniest joke.

“Plagg,” Tikki greeted

The man called turned around and saw the two women standing.

“So you’re Ladybug.” He stated, “Nice to finally meet you. After all of the stories I’ve heard, I’m finally going to have a face.”

“Thanks…?” Marinette responded, “So who told you about me?”

“Oh, that’s easy. Chat Noir did.” Plagg answered

“I almost forgot. You two are in big trouble.” Tikki nodded

“But my boy was good.” Plagg retorted, crossing his arms, “My boy was good wasn’t he?”

“He offered marriage but I guess it’s fine.” Marinette shrugged

“Sorry, he’s homeschooled.”

“By you?”

“By me.”

“Felt like it.” Marinette gave a chuckle

“Sponsor or not?” Tikki asked him

“Of course sponsor.” Plagg nodded, “What did you think? I’d let my boy’s girlfriend out there without safety?”

“Uh, I’m not-.”

“Deal.” Tikki shook his hand, “I’ll see you soon, Plagg.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Plagg waved her off then went back to the other people at the table

Tikki glanced to her right then back to Marinette.

“I think it’s our turn.” She told the blue headed girl

“Turn? Turn for what?” Marinette asked then she was dragged to the right where the table of the president, the president’s daughter, the Head Gamemaker, and the Head Gamemaker’s son sat

“Good evening gentlemen, miss Bourgeois.” Tikki greeted, “May I present my escorted tribute for this year’s Hunger Games, Ladybug.”

“It’s nice to meet you all.” Marinette grinned at all of them, shaking their hands politely

“Ugh! Why did you do that?” The president’s daughter, Chloé, snapped as an Avox accidentally spilled a small amount of coffee on her skirt, “Look what you did! This dress is worth more than your life!”

“Can I take a look at it?” Marinette piped up

All eyes on the table turned to her and Tikki held her arm as if restricting her from doing so.

“Fine. If it makes it look better.” Chloé crossed her arms

Tikki let go of Marinette and let her walk over to the girl. She kneeled down, her skirt becoming wider as her legs disappeared from view. She studied the very small and almost unnoticeable stain on her skirt.

“This is easy.” Marinette smiled lightly, “May I?”

“You may.” Chloé nodded

She turned to the Avox, “Could you get me some baking soda and water?”

The Avox nodded and went off to the kitchen. About a minute later, she returned with a small bowl of baking soda and a cup of water for the lady on the floor. Marinette knew better to say thank you to an Avox on front of two of the most powerful men in all of Panem so she kept it to herself, reminding herself that she would say thank you if she got the chance.

Marinette grabbed a piece of paper towel from the table, placed a part of the towel in the water and put baking soda on the stain. She dabbed it lightly, making sure that she was not to hurt the president’s daughter, and after a little while, pulled the towel away, giving the materials to the Avox.

“There, all done.” Marinette grinned proudly

“Thank you! You saved my life!” Chloé jumped up and hugged the girl

“It’s no problem, really.” Marinette smiled

“How did you know that?” Adrien asked her

“Well, I have this knack on creating clothing for my family and mending, repairing, or cleaning them so I learned through experimentation.” Marinette explained

“Someone volunteered for you,” Gabriel piped up, looking straight at her eyes, “why didn’t you grab the opportunity to not join?”

“The volunteer was a friend, monsieur.” Marinette answered

“Well what about you? If you can design and create clothing, then how much potential do you think is going to waste?” Gabriel asked with the same deadpanned tone

“None, monsieur.” Marinette shook her head no, “Because I’m going to that arena and get out alive.”

“Very well then. We’ll see if you have the passion for clothing after the Games.” Gabriel nodded

“That would be enough, Marinette.” Tikki told her, “Gentlemen, miss Bourgeois, we would be glad to stay but we only have so much time.”

“You can move along.” President Bourgeois said and the two gave them their thanks before moving over to another table

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone who guesses Volpina's district correctly (only one try) gets a preview of the next chapter. Go!


	5. Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The flirt from the Capitol. Is he a weapon of destruction or distraction?

It was about thirty minutes later that Marinette was allowed to go to their table. And it was also thirty minutes later that a certain cat had decided to drop by.

“Chat Noir,” Marinette gave him a puzzling look as she saw what he wore - a black shirt with a green neck tie printed on it, and black dress pants. Of course his signature cat ears and mask were also there.

“I believe we hadn’t been properly introduced yet, My Lady.” He responded, kissing her hand

Tikki gave the boy an annoyed glare, “You met her _already_ , Chat.”

“Tikki!” Chat Noir grinned, “What are you doing here? I thought _Plagg_ ,” he made sure to put so much emphasis on the name, “was keeping you out of here.”

“Well _Plagg_ , knows near to nothing about trying to pull me away from Ladybug here.” Tikki responded

“So I really think that _Plagg_ , should be here instead of hiding.” Chat Noir crossed his arms, “Plagg!”

“Sorry,” the man walked slowly, tired of hearing his name emphasized for one too many times, “I was in a Camembert-induced trance. Look kid, if you wanna make a move, then you make a move.” He placed a hand on Chat’s shoulder

“I am done with you two.” Tikki sighed

“What? Why? We’re adorable!” Chat Noir grinned, “Isn’t that right, LB?”

“Okay what’s going on here?” Marinette furrowed her brows

“Welcome to my world, Ladybug. Welcome to my world.” Tikki deadpanned

“Hey you still haven’t introduced me yet! Big sponsor here!” Chat Noir tried to gain the red headed’s attention again

“Like I said, you already know her.” Tikki replied

“Yeah but-.”

“Fine, Ladybug, Chat Noir. Chat Noir, Ladybug. He’s a _big_ sponsor,” Tikki said, making air quotes with the word, “or so he says.”

“I will be.” Chat Noir pointed out, “My Lady have you made you decision yet? About the proposal?”

“Chat, no.” Marinette shook her head

“Well, meow-ch.” Chat Noir acted as if he really was offended, “I thought for a second there you fell for my fine looks and clawsome attitude.”

“Did you just make cat puns?” Marinette looked horrified

Oh she should be.

•••

“How did I do, Tikki?” Marinette asked as she and Tikki sat down on the couch, clad in their sleep clothing, watching the replay of the chariot rides from earlier

“Well, you did great, especially with Chloé, but we still can’t say for sure. Deals will be made after your score and interview.” Tikki answered, “But no pressure, you’re the only tribute to already have sponsors.”

“How many?” Marinette asked

“Well, not counting Adrien, I’d say two.” Tikki answered

“And I so know those two already.” Marinette chuckled, “Say, is Chat Noir your son? And the father’s Plagg?”

“Oh heavens no.” Tikki sent her a sharp glare, “We’re not related at all.”

Marinette laughed, “Sorry for the question. Okay I’ll just ask another one. Does anyone know about what district where we’re from?”

“No, only us. That is if you or Nathanaël reveal it. Which you shouldn’t. But the Capitol does watch the reapings, they just don’t know where that’s taking place.” Tikki answered

The elevator doors opened and Theo, Nathanaël, Bustier, and Armand all walked in, chatting about the events of the night.

“We were looking all over for you.” Nathanaël told Marinette as soon as he spotted her, “There was this really huge offer for you.”

“Offer?” Marinette looked at Tikki then back to the others who had sat at the dining table, “Who is it?”

“Chloé Bourgeois.” Bustier answered

“What did she want? And besides, we already went to their table.” Marinette responded

“I don’t know.” Bustier shrugged

“Well what ever it is, maybe I can get through the Games without it.” Marinette turned to Tikki

“You sure? This can be very helpful.” Nathanaël stated

“Marinette already has two sponsors. I think we can manage.” Tikki defended the girl, “Go to your room, Marinette, you too Nathanaël. Very big day tomorrow.”

•••

“Today’s your first day of training,” Tikki spoke to her, “and if I know anything about these trainings, it’s that you should never show your real abilities.”

“But I don’t have those kinds of abilities.” Marinette responded as she zipped her black skin tight suit with a logo of a ladybug on her left chest

“Here are your boots.” Tikki gave the girl the shoes that reached her ankles, “Everyone from 12 says that, Marinette. Everyone.”

“But it’s true.” Marinette slipped the shoes on, “I can’t use a sword, I can’t shoot with an arrow or a dagger. I’m just the baker’s daughter who bakes and sells bread.”

“That’s not what Chat Noir and Adrien see of you, though. So do I.” Tikki replied, “Who are you again?”

“Marinette.” She answered

“Who?”

Marinette sighed, “Ladybug.”

•••

“Today will be the first day of your training. You can go train by yourselves or in groups but you can’t use other tributes as targets or force them to dangerous situations. We have guides for that. There will also be classes for tying a knot, shooting an arrow, and many more.” The woman, Mendeleiev, explained to them all, “There will be no fighting here, absolutely none. After your training, you will have some time to show the Gamemakers what you can do.”

“That will be all.” Mendeleiev finished, “And listen well to the instructors. You never know how a singular rope can dictate life and death.”

Marinette decided to stick with Nathanaël, seeing as most of the other tributes stuck with their co-districts. There, she had noticed the others.

There was one who had blonde hair and blue eyes. She looked like she did not care. Well she did before this girl with short dark hair and brown eyes approached her. Soon, the blonde was pulling at the other’s hair and she had to be pulled away from the other girl.

“How much would you bet they’d kill each other before the first day in the arena finishes?” Nathanaël asked her quietly

“I’d rather not think about it.” Marinette responded then grabbed a bow and an arrow

She aimed it at the target and stanced her body the way their instructor had shown them. She let go of the arrow and hit the target at its far right. She heard other tributes laugh at her failed attempt.

“I’m never good at this.” She told Nathanaël

“Same here.” He spoke up

The next tribute had already picked her arrow and shot it, failing too. She simply sighed and combed her short light blonde hair before heading over to the girl with the black hair with a purple streak.

“I think we could say that for most of us.” Marinette replied

A few hours later, they were in the break room, having their first lunch together. They all sat on one table, not speaking much to each other.

“I think it’s safe if we introduce ourselves.” The blonde with the short hair spoke up

“Don’t we know each other already? I mean, the crowd’s been yelling it for quite some time now.” Nathanaël reasoned

“No I meant our real names.” She replied, “I mean, only one gets out alive and I don’t think that person actually knows who we really are. I’m Rose, to start with.”

The next one took up a small amount of time.

“I’m Juleka.” The girl next to Rose continued

“My name’s Alix.” The girl with the pink hair introduced herself

“Kim.” The boy with her said

Soon everyone was introducing. There was Max, Aurore, Myléne, Ivan, Mireille, Melody, Mercury, Félix, a person who did not want to be named but wanted to be just called Kid Mime, Sparrow, Iris, Ruben, Elvire, Corentin, Jérémie, Judith, and Gaspard.

“I’m Lila.” Little miss fox face finally told everyone her name

“I’m Marinette.” Marinette smiled at all of them

“Nathanaël.” The boy next to her finished

And that broke the tense atmosphere to most of them. The lunch was spent eating and chatting about their trip to how they felt about the whole thing. And that was definitely just most of them. Lila, Félix, Alix, Kim, Max, Melody, and whom Marinette assumed were the Careers kept quiet.

There was a knock on the door then it opened gently and the head of a man with a black mask and cat ears poked through the small space.

“Have you seen Ladybug?” He asked with a grin

Marinette’s eyes widened and stood up, dragging him out of the room. She closed the door behind her and crossed her arms.

“Uh, you do realize that this is a tribute-only room, right?” Marinette asked

“It’s nice to see you too, my Lady.” Chat kissed her hand, “Also, I do know that but my father decided to make me a decoration and bring me here for later.”

“So your father’s a Gamemaker?” Marinette tilted her head to the right

“Yes he is.” He nodded, “And I also missed you. Please don’t tell Tikki that I went down here.”

“Fine I won’t.” She sighed, “Have you eaten yet?”

“Yeah about an hour ago.” He answered

Marinette opened the door and let him in. He sat next to her, forcing Nathanaël to find another one. Chat waved at all of the other tributes.

“Are you a tribute?” Rose asked him

“Me? Oh I wish.” Chat replied

“No, Chat. No you don’t.” Marinette murmured

“Didn’t quite catch that, my Lady.” He whispered

“What’s your name?” Lila asked

_Nope. This isn’t happening again. There is no way she’d steal my sponsor._

“Hey, Chat, don’t you think your father’s looking for you?” Marinette spoke

“No, there’s no chance my father’s looking for me but it might be his assistant. I better go.” He answered

Marinette led him to the door and waved goodbye as he ran out of her sight. She went back to her seat, seething.

•••

When they were training, Marinette made the note of looking up at the room the Gamemakers were. Only she could not see through the tinted glass. Somewhere in there, Chat Noir was sitting on a chair, watching her. Well she better make a good enough impression for him to actually seal their deal. She walked over to the rock climbing wall and wore the harness. She tried her best to climb fast enough, only falling halfway there.

She groaned and sat next to Nathanaël on the floor.

“I’m an embarrassment.” She moaned

“Cheer up, we all are.” Nathanaël told her

•••

Unfortunately, Marinette had taken the business a little too seriously. After training, she immediately went up to their floor and locked herself in her room, not worrying about food or water since there was enough technology inside that could bring her food in a split second. She was buried underneath her pillows and blanket, regretting her decision of not letting Alya go through this, regretting her decision to put her name in that bowl four times, regretting just about everything.

Tikki knocked on the girl’s door for the fifteenth time that hour. The woman was getting tired but was in no way letting Marinette just sulk.

“Come on, Marinette, it’ll be fine. It’s only your first day.” Tikki said, “Open up so we can talk about this.”

Marinette wiped the stray tears, feeling as if she was letting her mentor out for too long. She stood up and opened the door, let Tikki in, and closed it again but not locking it.

“Tikki I’m scared.” Marinette sat down on her bed as a batch of fresh tears made their way down, “I don’t want to die just yet. What will happen to my parents? I’m their only child.”

“Marinette, I understand that you feel bad about this but you can’t give up. Please.” Tikki replied

Marinette shook her head, “I don’t know anymore. Everyone was good at something. Nathanaël’s good with painting and camoflaging, Kim’s great at using the bow and arrow, even Myléne’s good at traps.” She bit her lip, “I wanna go home. I miss my parents and I don’t want to die.”

Tikki gave Marinette a hug, letting the girl cry on her shoulder. Everything had definitely been too much for the girl. Having lived at the Merchants for almost half of her life, she knew near to nothing about surviving and defending herself.

“I’m so scared. It feels like I’m counting down to my death.” She continued then hugged the red headed tighter, “I don’t know what to do anymore.”

“Hey Ladybug! I brought you some-.”

Tikki gave a death glare to the boy with the cat ears and black mask who, she had no clue how he did it, had just arrived in her room.

“Ladybug?” Chat Noir walked to a table to place his basket of pastries then went to sit down next to her, “What’s wrong?” He asked but the question was more directed towards Tikki

“Chat, since you’re here already, can you tell Ladybug that she can finish her training and that she most certainly can win the Games.” Tikki spoke

“Tikki are you even kidding me right now?” Marinette pulled out from the hug then turned to the boy, “Don’t you even try to convince me. I’m fed up with the lies. I know that there’s absolutely no way that I’ll win the Games.”

Chat Noir was stunned as she turned to her. He tried his best to memorize that face. That beautiful unmasked face. Chat put his hand up to wipe the tears away from her face with his thumbs.

“Crying doesn’t suit you well, my Lady.” He told her, “But I can’t say that you’re no longer beautiful. You still are.” He offered her a smile then placed his hands on her shoulders, “You’re Ladybug, alright? I may not know who the pretty girl is underneath the mask, but I’m very much sure that she’s just as courageous, selfless, and witty as the Ladybug that I know.”

“You’re gonna win the Games, Ladybug. I’m your sponsor and I will bribe all of the other tributes to keep you unharmed if I could. I’d do everything to protect you.” He kissed her forehead, “You may think of me as some happy-go-lucky guy from the Capitol who knows nothing but managing his money, but trust me when I say this, I _will_ make sure that you’re safe and that you win the Games if it’s the last thing I do.”


	6. Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everything is what it seems. Sometimes, it's for the worse.

“You know that you’re not allowed up here.” Tikki’s harsh whisper was heard through the closed door

Marinette sat down on her bed, waiting for Tikki and Chat Noir to come back after the woman had invited him to the hall.

“Tikki, I swear. I was only going to give her the pastries. I didn’t even look at the elevator floor. An Avox pushed the floor for me.” Chat Noir explained

“But do you know how much trouble she could get into? She’d be accused of cheating and the Gamemakers will give her a hard time inside the arena.” Tikki retorted, “This is very dangerous, Chat Noir. Besides, knowing you, you probably know what floor this is without a second glance.”

Chat was silent. Marinette waited patiently for a response but there was nothing of the sort for a while. She could hear their feet shuffling on the floor then Tikki’s voice was turned to a low hush that Marinette could no longer make up the words. The two entered the room, Chat Noir looking glum, and Tikki looking angry.

“You know, I don’t really care if you know what district I’m from. The only problem with that is you’d know who I really am.” Marinette stated as soon as the two walked in, “And that would bring harm for my family.”

“Well you’ve got to trust me one way or another.” Chat shrugged, “I’m really sorry for coming up here, okay? And yes, I do know you district.”

“It’s fine, really. You… you gave me a gift, thanks for that. And for supporting me. Thank you for that too.” Marinette smiled at him

“Heh, yeah.” Chat chuckled a bit, “Just imagine. The boy from the Capitol and the girl from 12. Scandalous. I like that.”

“Well there’s nothing more between the boy from the Capitol and the girl from 12 except for their strictly professional relationship.” Marinette pointed out

“We could be star-crossed lovers!” Chat exclaimed

Marinette rolled her eyes, “We’re not lovers.”

“Yet.” He smirked

“Okay, okay, out you go.” Tikki told the boy as she pushed him out of the room

She closed the door and laid her back on it.

“I am _really_ sorry for the way he was acting.” Tikki said

“It’s fine. Got used to it.” Marinette answered

•••

“I felt like giving up yesterday.” Marinette said weakly to the small group consisting of her, Nathanaël, Rose, Juleka, Myléne, and Ivan, “I didn’t know this was so hard.”

“Me too.” Rose sided with her, “My arms were so sore last night that I thought I couldn’t come today.”

“Maybe with a little more practice we’ll get used to it?” Nathanaël spoke up

Everyone agreed and they all went their separate ways before being scolded by the instructors.

“You know, I honestly don’t feel the competition.” Marinette told Nathanaël

“Me too. That’s what I’m so worried about.” Nathanaël sighed

“Yeah.”

And that was the start of another problem Marinette faced. The tributes, well some of them, were kind to her. Some even said that they had no intention of killing but Marinette thought that if push comes to shove, then they would be forced to. Many of them were soft inside and that was what worried her too. The Capitol is always looking for new ways to spice up the competition and them not killing each other would not look so good.

Then the next days came without a hitch. Marinette felt that her due date was getting closer as she watched her fellow tributes get stronger. She seemed to be lagging behind all of them in the progress. So far, she knew nothing but learning how to tie a noose. She did not even know how to hunt.

 _How am I going to survive?_ She asked herself everyday after practice and every morning when she wakes up. Her mind was completely boggled whether or not she would live through to another day. It was a countdown she was willing to pause or to stop. She also knew better than to commit suicide. It would not only kill her instantly and create havoc in the Capitol but it would also hurt her friends and family. How would they react if they were informed that she went down without a fight?

But she was still willing to end it all. To finish the business and go back home and be filthy rich, having not a single care in the world. Although her mind was feeding her off of pretty lies, her heart was eating all of the false hopes. She knew in herself that she could not survive without killing and or hunting, neither of which she was willing to do. She knew that she was, slowly but surely, getting it through her head that she would die in that arena.

Some nights, she would wake up panting from a new way of being killed in there. Nightmares plagued her mind as she saw the others’ potential and compared them with hers.

Then the final day came. They were to present whatever ability they could to the Gamemakers. She knew near to nothing so whatever Tikki had planned for her was what she was going to try to handle. Hopefully it was nothing she could not handle. Which was just about everything.

_Ladybug_

And then she was called. She stood up, gaining the attention of the remaining tributes in the waiting room. What made her a little bit confident was the fact that what ever happens inside the training grounds was only between her and the Gamemakers. It bugged her to no end knowing that others will know of her petty performance but at least it was only a couple of people.

She walked to the center, getting the full attention of the people up in the same room Chat Noir said he was in days ago.

“I’m Ladybug.” Marinette spoke up

She looked behind her a saw varying sizes of shot put balls. She let out a deep breath, slightly satisfied at what she was given. She always carried bags of flour back home at 12 so she was used of the weight lifting.

She picked up a small ball and threw it far enough. She looked up and saw that the Gamemakers were slightly satisfied. It would have been fine but Marinette herself was not satisfied with her performance.

_You wanna go home? Guess what. Be better._

She picked up another ball, a larger and heavier one at that, and threw it, almost reaching the same distance as the first one. She looked up at her judges once more and they made a move to dismiss her. She gave them a bow then left the room, to her floor.

•••

“Shot puts! Thank you!” Marinette grinned widely as she threw herself on the couch in the living room, “I am _super_ glad I got to throw and not shoot and aim or anything.”

“I take it it went well with the Gamemakers.” Bustier smiled at her escorted tribute

“Very well.” Marinette nodded, “I just hope it was enough to keep me alive in the arena.”

“We’ll see tonight.” Armand replied, “In the meantime, go get yourself some snacks. You’ve earned it.”

Soon enough, Nathanaël came from the elevator, a smile on his face. He made his way next to Marinette who was already eating a plate of pastries Chat brought her.

“How’d it go?” She asked him, looking up from her plate

“Very well.” Nathanaël answered, “I feel like I can actually do this. And finish it.”

“Heh, yeah.” Marinette smiled weakly, “Three days till the Hunger Games.”

“I’m sure you’re gonna be a strong contender, Marinette.” Nathanaël assured her

“Thanks.” She smiled weakly, “Hey you should go eat. The chocolate’s heavenly.”

•••

“It’s here,” Tikki knocked on Marinette’s door, “time to get up and watch. This is very crucial.”

The woman also knocked on Nathanaël’s door, calling the two teenagers.

“Hey come on, you would want to see the scores from all districts.” Tikki continued

Marinette opened the door and smiled at the woman.

“Nervous?” Tikki asked her

“A little bit.” Marinette answered, “But having two sponsors backing me already is making me feel better.”

Nathanaël walked out of his room and followed the woman. They all went to the living room and made themselves comfortable on the couch.

“Do you think I did good? I feel like I’m gonna get the lowest.” Marinette asked Tikki

“Don’t worry about that for now.” Tikki answered, “Everyone in this building is just as nervous as you.”

Marinette took a deep breath then Alec Cataldi, the host for this year’s Hunger Games appeared on screen.

“Good evening everyone. Tonight, we shall reveal the scores of the tributes.”

Marinette could feel her heart beating so loudly. Did she do bad? No she definitely did bad. Myléne probably did better. Rose too. Oh how she hoped that she or Nathanaël did the best.

“In no particular order,” Alec started, “Timebreaker.” Alix’s face with a mask flashed on the screen, “With a ten.”

“Oh she’s so good.” Marinette let out a shaky breath

Alix was the first one and she got a ten. Somehow Marinette felt as if the odds were not in her favor once more.

“Dark Cupid.” Kim’s face was flashed, “With a ten.”

“I better get a ten. Or a twelve.” Marinette uttered

The next three tributes, Iris, Ruben, and Melody, got three eights. The batch of the tributes had gained high scores and Marinette felt as if she did something wrong that she definitely fell short.

“Next in line is The Gamer.” Alec continued, “And he got a nine.”

Marinette wanted to run back to her room. Or perhaps turn back time and learned how to use a bow or a sword. Maybe _that_ could have given her a strong ten not a lousy potential five.

“Stormy Weather with six.” Alec reported

Marinette felt relieved. She felt so relieved that someone might possibly have the same score as she would. She felt relieved that she did not notice that it was already little miss fox face who was being given a score.

“Volpina with,” Alec smiled weakly, “an eleven.”

Her heart dropped. Maybe like the sponsorship Adrien had planned for her. Of course she would get an eleven. She was a strong contender from start to finish. The Gamemakers might as well have given her a twelve. She could feel the cheering from the lower floors as if she was there. They were cheering for her eleven. They were cheering for her future win. She looked back at the screen and saw that her co-tribute, Félix, had also gained an eleven.

Marinette groaned and put her face in her hands. This was so difficult. Two elevens, two tens, a nine, three eights, and a six.

The next two tributes got a seven and an eight. So far, Marinette still felt restless, wanting that eleven so badly.

“Reflekta, with a five.”

Marinette felt sad for the girl. She knew that Juleka’s heart was not cut out for killing and that sort of thing. To be honest, many of their hearts were not for that.

Kid Mime got himself a six. Marinette waited for the next one and the next one was Myléne, the soft hearted girl. Marinette felt attachment to the girl. She was so kind to Marinette that Marinette did not feel adequate enough for the girl’s friendship.

“Horrificator with a seven.” Alec announced

“Lucky her, she got a seven. I might have had a six.” Marinette murmured

“Oh stop it, Marinette. What did I tell you about being Ladybug?” Tikki scolded her

“I’m really sorry.” Marinette pouted, “You know, now I understand why Chat is afraid of you like you’re his mom.” Marinette chuckled

“Stoneheart with an eight.”

The next four, Mireille, Jérémie, Judith, and Gaspard got a five, six, eight, and nine.

“Princess Fragrance,” She was whom Marinette was waiting for for so long, “with a seven.”

“Sparrow with a six.”

Marinette counted down and noticed that there were only two left. Her and Nathanaël.

“Was that,” Marinette paused, “was that the order of the districts?”

“But nobody knows that it is. Even Alec thinks that we drew lots.” Bustier answered

“The Evillustrator with an eight.” Everybody congratulated Nathanaël with his eight

_At least he has an eight. You get a zero._

“Ladybug,” Here it was, “with a,” Marinette wanted to disappear off of the face of the Earth

Could that happen? Probably. If she decided to run away from the Training Center. Maybe she could still do that. But how? She would have to make a very intricate plan for that and how could she with all of the Avoxes and Cha-.

“Congratulations, Marinette!” Tikki hugged her tightly

_What just happened?_

She took a short glance at the screen, dreading the worst.

Then it was a nine.


	7. Answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the celebration begin before it has to end

“I got a nine.” Marinette whispered, not quite believing it, “I got a nine.”

“Yes you have a nine!” Tikki was proud of her

And so was Bustier, Nathanaël, Armand and Theo. The elevator doors opened and in came an Avox with a bouquet of flowers with her. She walked over to Marinette and gave the flowers.

“Who’s it from?” Tikki asked

“Probably Chat.” Marinette answered then searched for the card

“For the nine.” Marinette read then blushed at the name, “Adrien Agreste. It’s not Chat.”

“I,” Tikki sighed, “I’m glad it’s, um, Adrien and not Chat.”

“Why? I mean, you know Chat more than Adrien, isn’t he much better?” Marinette turned to the red-head

“I just,” Tikki smiled Marinette weakly, “it’s complicated, Marinette.”

“Ooh, goodie, dinner’s here!” Bustier announced

All of them crowded the table, Marinette leaving the bouquet in her room and reminding herself to thank Adrien the next chance she got. She went with the others to eat a feast, which might possibly be her last one.

“Here’s to scores of eight and nine! The highest district 12 has ever gotten!” Bustier announced

Marinette and Nathanaël smiled wide, happy about the scores they got despite two of their competitors getting an eleven.

“Now with those scores, you two will definitely go get those sponsors.” Bustier told the tributes

“Yeah but I don’t know about Marinette.” Nathanaël eyed the girl, “I think she’s getting more than just sponsors.”

“Nathanaël, she’s trying to stop Chat Noir from doing all of those.” Tikki spoke for her tribute, “I’m trying to tell the boy to stay away from Marinette for as long as possible. But we can’t be rude about it because he’s a sponsor.”

“Okay what is your problem about Chat, Nathanaël? He’s just some big shot from the Capitol. It’s not like he’s going to steal me away from the arena.” Marinette said

“Nathanaël does make a point. It’s not fair that someone’s basically putting you on a pedestal. It can affect the viewers and our potential sponsors.” Theo responded

“So what, I’m just going to sit around all day and wait for sponsors to come knocking at my door? If you hadn’t noticed, I am also trying to survive here.” Marinette spat then stood up, “I’ll be in my room if anyone needs me.”

She entered her room, slamming the door shut.

“Well,” Bustier sighed, “so much for a celebration.”

“I won’t scold you.” Tikki said, entering her room after dinner, “I won’t reprimand you. What you did was right.”

“But I just don’t understand, Tikki.” Marinette sighed, “Nathanaël’s been worked up about Adrien the first time we met here in ths Capitol. He’s also been hating on Chat too. What is that boy’s problem?”

Tikki shrugged, sitting down on the bed, “No idea but you can’t let him dominate your head. You have the final interviews on Sunday and that is very crucial for everyone’s state. We train in the morning so don’t stay up too late.”

“Yeah okay.” Marinette nodded, “I have to ask you something, Tikki.”

“Yes?”

“Chat Noir. Why does the basket of pastries taste so much like my parents’ pastries?” Marinette asked

“He, he knew your district beforehand.” Tikki answered hesitantly

“And?”

“And you shouldn’t care about what he thinks about it.” Tikki replied, “But if you really need to, he doesn’t care. He wouldn’t even care if you’re from 13. For him you’re Ladybug, that strong, courageous, and beautiful girl from the districts who happened to be available.”

“I’m pretty sure his parents will be super mad when they find out about me.” Marinette chuckled

“So you have a plan on being more than just his friend?” Tikki smirked

Marinette’s eyes widened. No. Wait, no. Right?

_Can’t be._

“No…?” Marinette blushed, “I don’t, I don’t even know why we’re having this conversation.”

“Mari, if I could give you only advice about this, I’d tell you to not do anything as long as you haven’t won yet.” Tikki told her, “You wouldn’t want him being left alone by the another important girl in his life.”

Then Tikki left the room. Marinette stared at the door for a while before jumping up from her bed and opening the door.

“Tikki what did that mean? Tikki!”

•••

“This is hard.” Marinette whined, “My feet hurt.”

“But you have to wear heels this time.” Tikki replied, “There’s no way out of this.”

Marinette sat down on the bed and pouted, “I’m going to make a fool of myself. I can feel it.”

“But if you practice wearing heels then you’re not.” Tikki reasoned, “Now up. Those heels can mean-.”

“Life and death I know.” Marinette sighed and stood up, putting all of her focus on her abused feet and not falling on her face

Tikki held her hand as they walked out of her room and let Marinette walk down the hall and to the training room they had. Of course when Tikki let go of the younger girl, her walking was very wobbly that she had to hold on to the walls every now and then.

Marinette thought that this was far more exhausting than the training they had for the past few days. She tripped on the carpet and fell down to her knees.

“Luck is not on my side.” Marinette muttered as she looked at her knees

There was blood but not much. She used her shirt to to wipe the blood away. Curse her and her decision to wear shorts! Marinette sighed, she knew that she had to stand up. She also knew that she had to show it to her prep team. And they would not be happy. And Tikki was waiting for her in the training room.

“What happened to you?” Tikki was alarmed

It was exactly a day until the interview and Marinette was supposed to wear a dress above her knees. _Above_ her knees.

“I tripped I’m sorry.” Marinette bit her lip

“Marinette, we have to remake your dress.” Tikki told her, “And it was either above the knees or below the ankle.”

Marinette gasped in realization, “No Tikki, we can hide this.”

“I’m sorry Marinette.” Tikki apologized, “Now come on, we have to get you in a long gown.”

By the time their training session had ended, Marinette’s feet were red and her back was hurting. Sure she had a perfectly good posture, it was something her parents were proud of, but the heels were just not giving her a better experience. Tikki had noted that her posture was even better with the heels, that was if she did not slump and groan from all the pain but she guessed a little more practice would do Marinette good. Or maybe she could play the clumsy girl card and make the other tributes not be intimidated. It may even be her tactic which was a pretty good tactic.

“What are the questions, Tikki?” Marinette asked then fed herself a spoonful of soup

“We have no clue.” Tikki answered

“But does it have questions about home?” Nathanaël questioned

“Oh definitely no. Nobody would want to know about the districts. And besides, that’s confidential.” Tikki replied

The tributes nodded then proceeded with their food.

•••

Marinette turned over and over in her bed. Sometimes, she would kick ths sheets off of her. Sometimes she would stare at the ceiling. It was weird. She was nervous just because of the interviews. What about the night before the Games itself?

About two in the morning, she finally drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

•••

“Good evening one and all!” Alec yelled to the crowd and the crowd shouted back at him

The atmosphere of the crowd was so much and Marinette was just seeing it through the television at the backstage. She struggled to move in her long and puffy dress but she had managed.

She pulled on her black lace collar and adjusted the sleeves that ended until her shoulders. She pulled the sweetheart cut of the dress as if it was going to cover her more. She said a dozen excuses just to get to her position in the line. They were lined up according to their scores, the highest in front and the lowest at the back. She took a deep breath as they were all called to the stage. She took her first step and an Avox had already stopped her.

Marinette turned to look at the boy who was panting slightly from running from who knows where to the backstage. He gave Marinette a single red rose, a red ribbon tied to it and a small card with the rose. She looked at the card and read.

_Good luck. I’ll be watching. -Chat_

Marinette could not stop the smile that was forcing its way to her face. She blushed ever so lightly then continued on to the stage. She waved at the crowd who was cheering for all of them. Marinette beamed brightly, her eyes scanning the crowd for the boy with the cat ears.

And there he was. Marinette blew a flying kiss towards him and the people around him grabbed the air as if catching it. Marinette gave a low chuckle. He knew that it was his and his only. She sat down on her seat as the other tributes did so too then the interviews started.

Lila was the first one to be called, since she had the highest score together with Felix. Wearing her orange fitting dress with the high slit up her right thigh, Marinette was sure that the crowd would be pleased with her.

“So how does it feel like to get the highest score?” Alec asked

“It feels good.” Lila smiled at him, “I feel confident about this and, let me tell you all, I’m going to make this year’s Games worth watching.”

The crowd whooped and clapped for her. Whatever card she was playing, it was definitely working.

“So how do you find the Capitol, Volpina?”

“Oh I see so many handsome guys out there.” She turned to the crowd, “I actually have my eye on this one. Definitely a keeper.”

“Can we get that name?” The crowd was getting restless with all the vague answers

“Of course you may,” Lila had a smirk on, “it’s Adrien Agreste.”

The crowd ‘aw’ed. The strongest competitor in the year’s Games and the darling of the Capitol. Definitely a great match.

“You know what, you go win the Games and then we’ll see.” Alec told her

“Thank you, Alec.” Lila smiled a toothy grin

The two stood up and Alec had introduced Lila to the crowd once more. She went back to her seat, but not before leaving a smirk directed at Marinette.

She was absolutely seething. Not only did she have a small liking on Adrien but he was also a potential sponsor. What was to happen if he realized that he liked her back and that _she_ was worth more than what Marinette could cost him? Lila had a strong chance of winning the games. Not to mention her very shaped body and flawless face. Adrien would be a fool to not like a girl like that. What was Marinette compared to _her_? And because of all the thoughts that were going through her head, she had forgotten that she was in front of a large crowd, and that she had not listened to the past three interviewees and that it was her turn.

“Ladies and gentlemen, the lady of luck! Ladybug!” The crowd yelled her name loudly

Her eyes made its way to that boy clad in all black, cheering her name with all of his might.

“I love you Ladybug!” She could hear his yell from above the crowd’s voice

She rolled her eyes at that. She knew that he did not mean it to be a serious I love you. He meant it to be a playful I love you. Like the love you give to your idols. No romantic attachment whatsoever.

“My, my, what a beautiful gown you have there.” Alec told her as she struggled just a little bit to walk to him, her gown bouncing with every step

_Time to play the adorable girl card._

“Thank you, I designed it.” She beamed brightly, something that was in her everyday nature, “My escort had to change my dress yesterday after an injury.”

“What happened?” Alec looked curious and concerned

Marinette let out a shaky breath as she felt her hands started to sweat uncontrollably. _Keep it together, Marinette. Don’t stutter._

“Just a minor injury. Nothing to worry about.” She flashed a compassionate smile

Alec nodded, “You know, ladies and gentlemen, I like something about this girl.”

The crowd was yelling again and Marinette was clueless about what Alec was talking about.

“I just see it in her from the chariot rides.” Alec continued, “She’s likeable. Easily likeable.”

Chat’s grin was so big as he nodded so much. He was agreeing with Alec. And it was so obvious that Marinette could not help but give a light laugh at that.

“See?” Alec emphasized, “Anyway, how has your experience here in the Capitol so far?”

“Oh the people are delightful! They are all very kind and the Capitol is just so delightful.” Marinette answered

_Step it up a notch._

“I would like to thank the Capitol for the generosity.” Marinette smiled sweetly at the camera

“Someone wanted to say something to you.” Alec said as he held a finger to his earpiece, “And it’s the president’s daughter, Chloé.”

Marinette was shocked. Well Chloé did not know that she was a girl from 12. In Chloé’s eyes, she is Ladybug.

“She says that she would like to thank you for saving her life a few nights ago.” And Marinette felt that the people were impressed and that the sponsors were coming in

“It’s no problem, Chloé.” Marinette replied, “It was a pleasure to have helped.”

“Ladybug, rumor has it that you have been spotted in a gathering,” he paused, the seriousness in the atmosphere tense, “in a gathering where you were dancing with a masked boy.” Alec studied her face and expressions which remained calm, thankfully, “Who is this masked boy?”

Marinette blushed and smiled, nodding she said, “Yes I, uh, I know who you’re talking about.”

“And what are the details?” This made the crowd laugh lightly

Marinette took a short glance at him as he watched her with his big green eyes, waiting for what she would say. He was expecting something from her. And she could not afford to lose more sponsors.

“He’s a friend. That’s what I could disclose for now.” Marinette replied then looked down at the rose in her hand, “He’s a really close person to me right now and he is helping me a lot.” She glanced at him and saw the look on his face, mouth agape, a blush playing on his cheeks, “I’m just really thankful that he’s here for me.”

“Is he a sponsor or something more?” Alec asked, trying to look for the boy she was looking at

Marinette shrugged, “I’ll answer that when I walk out of that arena alive.”

“That’s what I’m talking about!” Alec laughed, stood up with her following, and raised her hand, “Ladybug, everybody!”

Marinette smiled at the crowd, still shaking slightly. She walked back to her seat, feeling triumphant and smiled at the boy in her district. He avoided her gaze as he stood up to go be interviewed. Marinette rolled her eyes at this, used to Nathanaël’s attitude towards her. She turned to the crowd again, eyes fixating on Chat and she gave him a small smile.

“So Evillustrator, there must be a reason behind that name.” Alec started

“Yeah, I actually declined the Evil part at first.” Nathanaël laughed lightly, “I always wanted to be an artist. I always drew back home and would give them as gifts to people.”

“And what inspired you to draw?” Alec asked, quite interested

“Well there’s this girl back home. She’s pretty and adorable and perfect.” Nathanaël’s face held a blush, “I have so many drawings of her now that I’m pretty sure she knows that I’m making her as my muse.”

“Can we get that name?” Alec smiled wide, “My my, our tributes are in love this year.”

“Well, I guess it won’t hurt.” Nathanaël shrugged, “Her name’s Marinette.”

Marinette’s eyes went wide. There was only one girl in District 12 with that name and it was only her. She could feel the eyes of the other tributes fly directly to her.

“No this can’t be.” Marinette whispered

The simultaneous movements of the other tributes captured the attention of everybody. Alec and Nathanaël turned around and saw that the others were looking at Marinette while Marinette stared wide eyed at the red head.

“Oh.” Alec muttered, “This is, this might be a problem then.”


	8. Realize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fifteen was a foolish age

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, even if I don't reply that much, I'm enjoying the comments :D

“I can’t, I’m sorry, Nathanaël. You should’ve told me so I didn’t tell Panem that-.”

“It’s fine.” Nathanaël stopped walking to his way back to the elevator

The interviews had ended soon after and Marinette followed Nathanaël who was on his way to their floor.

“It was your right to gain sponsors and I shouldn’t stop you.” Nathanaël told Marinette

“But I could’ve at least avoided that question.” Marinette reasoned

“You know why I didn’t tell you? It’s that you won’t feel obliged to hide him all of the time. I see the way he looks at you, Marinette. It hurts but that’s just it.” Nathanaël shrugged, “Tomorrow, we forget it like this thing never happened. Tomorrow we’re forced in a place where we have to kill or be killed. It was nice while it lasted Marinette.”

Marinette groaned, “You don’t understand, Nathanaël,”

“I told you, it’s fine. Really.” Nathanaël cracked a small smile then entered the elevator

Marinette sighed and waited for the next ride, which would be long since they stayed at the penthouse.

“Hey.”

Marinette turned around and saw Chat, looking glum yet satisfied.

“Why didn’t you just tell me that he liked you?” Chat asked

“Chat, not you too.” Marinette sighed again, “I didn’t know okay? I never knew.”

“Do you want to go up and rest or,”

“Anything with the or would be fine.” Marinette smiled weakly, following to wherever he was walking towards

“I know this place where we can’t be seen but we can overlook the Capitol.” Chat explained, “You know, when I knew your name earlier, I thought that it was really cute and it suited you.”

“Yeah, now the whole Panem knows who I really am.” Marinette groaned in frustration

“It’s fine. Nobody would care because nobody would know which district you’re from.” Chat replied then jumped out the window, “Come on it’s this way.”

Marinette followed and jumped down the window which was not as deep as she thought. He pushed a few branches away from their path and walked through a few bushes, helping Marinette with her gown. After a while, they reached a clearing that really did overlook Panem. Marinette gasped at the bright and colorful sight. It was so much to take in for the little time she had. She sat down next to him, the two of them comfortable in their first few minutes of silence.

“You know, my life here in the Capitol isn’t as exciting as yours is.” Chat told her

“Yeah and going to be forced to die or kill is exciting.” Marinette chuckled

“I was talking about having a super handsome boyfriend.” Chat wiggled his eyebrows

Marinette pushed him lightly and rolled her eyes playfully, “Oh stop it you.” She laughed, “Thanks for the rose by the way.”

“It was no problem, Princess.” He kissed her hand, “Did you like the bouquet?”

“What bouquet?” Marinette raised her brow

“The one I sent you when you got a nine.” He explained

“I got one but it’s from Adrien.” She replied

“Oh that silly friend of mine.” Chat chuckled, “Maybe the florist forgot to rename it. He ordered it for me since I was a bit busy but it was from me.”

“Oh well thank you for that too.” Marinette grinned

“My Lady do you happen to be available?” He asked

“Yes, why?” Marinette answered

Chat held her hand as if it was the most precious thing in the world, “I wanted to know if I could be more than just your friend.”

“Chat this is flattering and all that but the Games,” she trailed off, “I don’t want to raise your hopes up then get killed. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“But I don’t care if I get hurt. I don’t care anymore.” He turned to look at her blue eyes, “I just want reassurance. My Lady, please.”

“Chat,” Marinette frowned, “Chat I’d have to leave you after this. Why?”

“Because then at least I got to be with you.” He half lidded his eyes, “Somehow I don’t think I’m enough for you.”

“Chat you know that that’s not true.” Marinette countered

Where was all this coming from? Tikki’s words rang in her mind. She should not get attached. She should not make Chat feel attached to her. Not too much. She would either die or go back home to 12 and live with her duties as an escort. She would live and breathe the Hunger Games after all of this. She could not afford to have a family after all of this was over.

But somehow the vision of her getting married to this boy was calming and satisfying. As if it was something her heart wants.

“Then tell me, Ladybug. Why? I love you so much I,” Chat paused, realizing what he had just said

He cleared his throat and hesitantly looked back up to Marinette’s pretty and flawless face. He could see her eyes sparkle with confusion as the words hit her, pink plump lips staying apart, cheeks tinted in a light pink. He could see that face all day for all of eternity and not get restless. He could watch over every detail and still find another thing he would love about it after a thousand years. This girl. This girl was someone he wanted. And that was not just for her face but also her attitude. Sure she was broken from time to time but maybe that was his role in her life, to become something that pulls her together. To be the yang of her life.

His hands travelled upwards to her cheeks, caressing the freckle-infested skin. During this, he had scooted closer and closer to her, their bodies mere inches apart. He pulled her face closer to him as he inched his mouth towards hers. A few seconds after, Chat found his lips a centimeter away from hers. He could feel her breath and she could feel his. He let go of her cheeks, letting her pull away if she wanted to. After a while, she closed her eyes and just when he was about to close the distance, there was a rustling from the bushes behind them.

They jumped apart, cheeks madly red as they turned around and saw a squirrel run away. Their gazes locked once more and they gave a laugh at each other for their flushed faces.

Both having spoken no words yet, Chat cleared his throat again, catching the girl’s attention.

 _He was about to kiss you._ Her mind told her, _What were you going to do about it?_

Marinette frowned. What was she going to do about it?

_No attachments._

Her mind yelled but Chat had already turned to her again

_Don’t get too close._

But he was inching his way towards her again.

_Don’t fall for someone you barely know._

But as he came closer, she could notice his piercing green eyes filled with love and desperation. She could see the curiosity and longing in them, as if he was waiting for something to come or to return. Did he always have that much of a clear skin? Marinette was getting envious of that.

_Don’t love him._

But as her mind scolded her, her body had already closed the very short distance between their lips, not wanting it to be delayed again. Her hands found their way to the back of his head, playing with his unruly golden locks. His hands were on her waist, pulling his body closer to her. Their lips mashed so perfectly against the other, moving in a symphony they had agreed upon. Marinette smiled in to the kiss, disobeying every single thought that contradicted with her heart.

She could feel the atmosphere getting warmer as the world outside of them faded out. She could not hear the low thud from the party downstairs. She could not see the bright lights from all around them. It was just her and him in the world they created for themselves.

As much as they did not want to stop, they had to due to oxygen. Chat leaned his forehead against hers. Their breathing was labored but they did not care. Chat was the first one to crack a grin at her and Marinette followed soon after.

“What?” She laughed

“Nothing, Princess.” He replied then stole another chaste peck from her lips

Marinette gasped and laughed again, “Hey no fair.”

He pulled his body away and Marinette followed, pushing him on the ground so she would be on top and kissing him, her lips staying for a while and then pulling away just as he was about to kiss back.

“ _That_ is not fair.” He chuckled

She laid down next to him, content on looking at the starless skies. He wrapped an arm around her, her head placed on her chest.

“I wish we could stay like this forever.” He stated

“Yeah.” She agreed

“Ladybug?”

“Yes Chat?”

“Are we still just friends?”

Marinette took a while to ponder on the thought. Were they still just friends? Would they remain on being friends forever despite the fact that she had enjoyed the taste of his lips on her own? Maybe not.

“Nope.” She smiled, “Totally not just friends.”

•••

Chat brought Marinette back to the elevator with him helping her with the dress and removing her heels for her. They walked back giggling and telling stories to each other. Despite the strong willingness Chat had to bring her up to her room, he knew he could not. He knew his limitations and he did not want another part of Tikki’s lecturing.

“One last kiss good night?” He grinned

“I think you had one too many kisses to last you fourteen nights.” Marinette replied with a light laugh

“Please? It’ll help me sleep tonight.” Chat pleaded

Marinette rolled her eyes and stood on her tiptoes to give him one last peck on the lips.

“Thank you, my Lady.” He bowed to her and opened the elevator for her

She stepped in and waved goodbye before pressing her floor number.

“Where were you?”

“We were worried sick!”

“You need to sleep. Do you know how much sleep you need?”

Marinette’s eyes went wide as she was bombarded by the questions as soon as the elevator doors opened.

“I couldn’t sleep.” She answered then made her way to her room, just realizing that she had left her shoes with Chat

“Where were you?” Tikki asked again as she followed the girl to her room

“I was out for a while. Just around the Center.” Marinette answered

“Marinette I saw you-.”

“With Chat I know, I’m sorry.” She interrupted

“So you were with Chat.” Tikki sighed

“I thought you saw us.” Marinette furrowed her brows

“No I didn’t.” She shook her head, “Look, I can’t stop you from what ever you two want to do but just try to go back if you left him hanging.”

Marinette nodded, “I’ll try. But can someone take care of him for me? While I’m gone?”

“Chat’s not homeless. He’s more famous than how you think he is. He can take care of himself.” Tikki replied

Marinette smiled at Tikki, “Okay then. I’m gonna go rest now. For real.”

Tikki nodded at the girl then left her. She instantly felt regret envelop her as she left her. It was the wrong thing to leave her alone with Chat. It was a wrong thing that they had met in the first place. It was not that she wanted them to be happy, it was just that impossible for them to be happy together. Not when Chloé’s there. Not when Marinette’s in the Hunger Games. Not when she was Ladybug. Not when Chat is Adrien. Not ever.

•••

Marinette could only lay down on her bed and stare at the ceiling. Her mind lingered on their first kiss for a few moments. She could feel the blush running to her face again as if the moment was happening once more. She could not forget each and every tingle he sent down her spine. She could still feel his hands burning her skin where he touched her, namely her cheeks and hips. She felt the sparks he sent to her stomach and it was oh so satisfying.

She closed her eyes and smiled at the thought as her closed eyes travelled back to that minute their lips first locked together. She did so until her mind had wandered far and realized she deserved a full rest and sent her the sweetest dream she had since being reaped.


	9. Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the long ride back home begin

Marinette woke to the sound of Tikki knocking on her door. It was her usual alarm clock that she was getting used to it.

 _How can I wake up in the arena without Tikki?_ She thought with a laugh.

She opened her door and remembered the events of last night. The interviews, her trying to follow Nathanaël, her and Chat’s secluded moments, the bright colors of the Capitol, the kiss.

_Her trying to follow Nathanaël!_

“I’m awake!” Marinette called then opened the door and went instantly to the kitchen to look for her fellow tribute, “Where’s Nathanaël?”

“They’ve already left.” Tikki answered

“What? Are we running late? Tikki please tell me that we’re not.” Marinette furrowed her brows

“We’re right on schedule. Nathanaël, well,” Tikki did not want to reveal it to Marinette but she knew that she should, so she just sighed, “he doesn’t want to talk just yet. Let him be.”

Marinette sighed. She needed to talk to him before they were forced to do something they could not do. But if he did not want to then she knew in herself that she could not force him to. Marinette took the quickest bath she had in her entire life and walked out, staring at the red and black polkadotted skintight suit she was to wear for the next who knows how long.

“It can hold in your heat if it’s too cold but it can also take it out and reject the heat when it’s too hot.” Tikki explained to her, “The suit is very flexible and can withstand extreme weather conditions. You can have a tight grip with the material. It’s made for you and just you. We believe that you can make it so we had to haggle hard to the Capitol to let you wear this.”

“Is it shock repellant?” Marinette asked as she wore the suit

“Just a little bit to keep you alive.” Tikki answered then stretched the black cloth covering her neck, “Your tracker is in here. Don’t remove it from where it is right now. It checks your pulse and if you remove that, you’re going to be declared dead and if you’re still alive, they’ll make sure that you’re really dead.”

Marinette gulped then nodded, not wanting to think about what the Capitol would do to her. Tikki put her hair to two pigtails and placed her earrings.

“You can put your mask on later.” Tikki told her, “We’ll need to go now. You’re gonna have your breakfast with the other tributes. Eat plenty but not much that would slow you down, just enough that you’ll survive for the first few hours.”

Marinette stood up and they went to their car.

“I have at least seven sponsors for you already and they are very generous. Give them something they like, they give you something you need.” Tikki explained

“Well what do they like?”

“For starters, they like it that you’re adorable.” She replied, “They also like star-crossed lovers. And with the photo someone captured last night, you were strong on that area and it made five other sponsors call. I’ll try to seal the deal for them later.”

“Photo? What photo?” Marinette furrowed her brows

Tikki pulled out the gadget thing Marinette still did not understand and flashed a picture of her kissing Chat in front of the elevator. Tikki swiped right then it showed a silhouette of a girl in a sparkly red gown and a boy with cat ears, faces with a small distance between.

“Who saw those photos?” Marinette was alarmed, she did not know if Chat would like his privacy breeched

“Just about the whole Capitol.” Tikki answered, “But don’t worry. What ever’s in the mind of these people, it’s selling. Keep up with the star-crossed lovers. Keep up with the fact that you’re so madly in love with him that you can’t bear the thought of not seeing him again. It’ll keep you alive.”

“But that wasn’t the point of it.” Marinette muttered

“That’s an additional point.” Tikki quipped, “It’s going to keep you alive, Marinette. And Chat will have interviews about this. I’ll coach him through all of it to make sure that he wouldn’t say something like you two are getting married the moment you step out of the arena.”

Marinette laughed lightly. It _is_ very Chat to say that.

“Just remember, Marinette. Keep it up. It’s the card we’ve been looking for. Keep it coming, the gifts come. Show Panem that you’ll do anything just to be with this boy again.” Tikki paused, “That is if that’s what you feel towards him.”

Marinette pondered on the thought. Was it what she wanted? Sure she wanted to go home to her parents and be filthy rich that she would not work another day in her life. She wanted to go back home to stop Alya with all of the excess tesserae. She wanted to go back home and relax until the next Hunger Games where she was forced to sit in a room, watching the tributes she had trained and watch as they ultimately win or die. But maybe she could fit that little kitty in her long itinerary.

Marinette nodded, “Yes I would very much love that.”

The idea or the person? Marinette settled for both. Sure she loved the idea of being in love with Chat and someone loving her back but she also loved that cat even if he did try to just get in anywhere at anytime he wanted just to see her. He had even crossed several restrictions during the long week she had spent in the Capitol. He went inside a tribute’s room, went up the elevator, guessed what her district was, knew what her name was, bruised a tribute, namely Marinette’s lips, went inside the Training Center and spent every lunch there during the time they were training, and forced two Avoxes to send flowers her. Marinette was not sure if the last one was a violation but she made it a violation. He should have told her first so she would not be surprised. But where was the point of surprise there? Marinette then figured that it was not violation.

So yes. She did love the thought of loving someone and being loved _and_ she also loved the person back.

“Well good luck, Marinette.” Tikki sent her off to where the other tributes were as the car stopped

•••

Marinette knew that they were going to meet each other after the breakfast and before she was sent to the arena. But she never knew exactly when. Now, she paced left and right as she waited for Tikki to come back. She eyed the pod that would send her up where the arena was.

She could not help but think about what the arena would be. Would it be like a desert? Tikki said that her suit was good with the weather. Would the arena be a rainforest? Well the grip of her suit was good. Would it be just a barren land where they could not hide anywhere? Maybe. Was it somewhere they were extremely exposed to everyone? Well what would be the point of the Games if it would last just two days max?

She sat down for a while then heard the ten minute mark and started pacing again. Tikki was taking too long. The other tributes were with their escorts as soon as they finished breakfast leaving her to her own accord. What was taking her so long?

Then the door opened. Marinette took a breath of relief as she saw the red headed woman enter. She instantly jumped forward and hugged her. Tikki felt the shaking of her thin frame and patted her back.

“Come on, no time. We need the publicity.” Tikki told her as she pulled out of the hug

“Publicity? What are you-.”

And in came the cat. Marinette stared at him for a while before moving to hug him tightly, murmuring sweet nothings to his chest. Tikki, all the while, recording them. Chat held Marinette’s chin and kissed her forehead.

“You know that I love you right?” He whispered to her, barely audible

“Yes.” Marinette nodded frantically, “I love you too.”

Chat’s brain stopped for a while, processing what she had just said. But it was rewired again as soon as he remembered why he was there.

“Yes, I know, LB. I know.” He replied, “Please take care of yourself in there. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

And Marinette felt that this was scripted but she could not forget how the words were so much for Chat. They were such big words for him that he meant every word of it.

“You take care of yourself too, mon Minou.” She laughed lightly which made Chat laugh too, “I may not know who that handsome guy is under that mask but I know that I’ll love you forever, Chat. So take care of yourself. I’m still waiting for that wedding.”

“My Lady, that wedding will be right after you win.” He responded

The atmosphere was very light for Marinette as she stared at his happy green eyes, a hand on his chest and another one embracing him while he had his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her close.

He decided to give her a passionate but very longing kiss, pulling her in as close as they could get. They pulled away after the speakers announced that the tributes had five minutes left. Marinette left one more peck at his lips as he stared at her, a frown making its way to his face.

“You’re really going back, right? Please tell me that you are serious about that.” Chat started again

“I _am_ serious about it and I _will_ make it happen.” She responded, pulling him in a tight hug again

“And that’s a wrap.” Tikki told them but both teens still had their foreheads pressed against each other, “I guess you were telling real stuff.”

“Yes.” They replied

Marinette closed her eyes, pulling him in for their tightest hug yet. She felt so safe with him. She felt like she never wanted go. But the countdown to a minute was supposed to make her. She pulled away from the hug and gave Tikki her last hug. She promised to the woman that she will be back to thank her for everything she has done and will do while she is in the arena. Marinette stepped on the pod as the twenty second countdown started.

“Expect a gift in five minutes, my Lady.” Chat bowed at her again

The pod closed and she just gave him a light laugh.

_Ten_

Marinette waved goodbye and put on her mask, looking at the two people who had helped her the most.

_Nine_

She smiled at them, silently thanking them for the last time for a while.

_Eight_

Marinette could recall everything she was ever told in the arena by Tikki. It was plain survival, she was sure of it.

_Seven_

She can make it. That was what she read in Chat’s eyes. She can make it and win.

_Six_

Tikki’s smiled seeped of encouragement. Just like she always did. She knew that her escorted tribute was strong.

_Five_

She could make it. Maybe. She was not sure but with those things that they just told her? Maybe she really could.

_Four_

They believed in her so greatly. Who was she to let them down?

_Three_

The pod started rising very very slowly. She could feel the forced happiness on their faces.

_Two_

She wanted to tell them that she was going to turn out fine. She wanted to tell them everything. That time seemed so slow. That the past week was as beautiful as it could get.

_One_

“Tikki,” she spoke loudly through the thick glass of the pod

“Yes, Marinette?” She said in a hurry, oh thank goodness they could still hear her

“Spots on!”

And then it was dark.


	10. Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And may the odds be ever

“Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the 42nd Hunger Games. May the odds be ever in your favor.”

Marinette opened her eyes wide, watching her fellow tributes as they all stood equal distances apart from the Cornucopia. They were all placed in a huge circle. She took a quick glance behind her and saw trees. Nothing but trees.

_Sixty_

The countdown started. Marinette knew better than to step down before it was over or she wanted to be blown to pieces.

 _No. No going down until zero._ She told herself, _You wanna survive. And to survive, you can’t make stupid decisions._

It was down to forty now, still plenty of time to calm her shaking body. She took deep breaths to stop the tremors. It did very little but it helped. As long as she did not trip on the first step down, she was good.

_Thirty_

She studied the Cornucopia and saw many bags and weapons around it and above it. Tikki specifically told her to _not_ go in the Bloodbath. Just run. Run away, find a shelter, somewhere safe and hidden, maybe find food on the way there. And the shelter was preferably near a water source but not too near. Her mind reviewed those things over and over. Sure it was tempting to grab that dagger a few ways in front of her but if that dagger would bring her death, then running away was the better option.

_Ten_

And the final countdown has started once more. Ten seconds until it starts. Ten seconds until they were forced to kill or be killed. Ten seconds until some of them would surely die in the Bloodbath. Marinette could not bear the thought of people killing other people. It was horrifying. She was not sure if she was going to walk out of there with bloodstains on her hands but she was sure that she would avoid it as much as she could.

_Five_

Five seconds. Marinette took a deep breath, taking a stance that the others would assume that she was going to run towards the Cornucopia. It was to throw all of them off, she told herself.

_Two_

_One_

And everybody started running. More than half of them ran towards the Cornucopia while a few others like Marinette ran away as fast as they could, hoping to get another source of defense soon enough. Adrenaline rushed through her system, making her run faster and faster than her legs could. And, just like the inevitable, it happened. She tripped. Marinette rolled down on the freshly trimmed grass, getting green splotches on her face and body while getting a few cuts from the grass. She looked back and saw a black item. The black item that caused her to fall down and make a fool of herself in front of Panem. She was sure Tikki had just facepalmed herself and Chat was cheering for her to get up. To just get up.

But not before she grabbed the item. She ran away with it, not knowing why it was there and why it was just discarded on her way. She could care less but now, at least she had something and she did not have to risk her life getting it. Well almost not risk her life.

Marinette ran and ran and ran until her legs could not do so anymore. She collapsed on a muddy area, knees buried to the damp soil. She took a look at the item she had been clutching so hard since five seconds after the Games started.

“A grappling hook?” Marinette asked herself, “What am I supposed to do with a _grappling hook_?”

She could feel her brain coming up with an idea and as soon as that idea popped up on her mind, she looked up at the tall trees.

“Let’s hope this is right.” She aimed the grappling hook upwards and shot it

She gave a loud yelp as the grappling hook violently brought her body up. She grasped the item tightly, not wanting to fall to the ground as she travelled quickly. Her travel stopped short as she reached the end of her hook. She climbed up the side of the tree and sat on the branch her hook caught on. She was near the top of the tree and could see the Cornucopia from where she sat.

She could see the violent happenings. She watched as several tributes became allies with Lila and Félix. She watched as they emptied the Cornucopia. She watched as they mercilessly killed all of the tributes who were not as lucky as she was. It was a horrifying sight indeed. The allies went in to the forest, perhaps to hunt more tributes so they could win.

“What does teaming up even help with?” She scoffed

Sure they would kill others but they have the strongest competitors with them to kill them too. In the end, they were all dead so why would it matter? Marinette could simply not understand.

Then the cannons started firing.

One.

Two.

Three.

Marinette counted up to six.

 _Not even ten minutes in and six are already dead._ Marinette shook her head, _At least I don’t have to kill those six anymore._

Marinette went back down to the ground, making sure that no tribute was around, and followed the mud to find the water source. Just as she was sure that there was water, she heard laughter. She gasped and hid behind the bushes nearby. She could zip up to the air but she could be heard. She waited until the other tribute left, holding onto hope that she would not be seen. Then the laughter stopped abruptly.

And a cannon fired. She gasped. There were only two reasons, the tribute near her has been killed or he or she killed himself. She took a quick peak from a space in the bushes and saw the person’s dead body. She gulped down and stood up, seeing the body. There was no mark that anyone had killed the man. There was only his bag of supplies and a discarded flask near his hand. She dumped the contents of the flask on the ground and the water immediately turned the ground black as it seeped through the rich soil.

“Poisoned water.” She sighed

She stood over the man’s items for a while before grabbing the backpack and the things inside, making sure that the flask was empty of the poisonous content and threading more of the forest to find another water source, something that was hopefully not poisoned.

•••

“Tikki I’m so nervous!” Chat paced around the pristine white room with the woman

Tikki sighed. She was used to him acting like that all of the time. After all, he was still young. Fifteen, lost a mother, basically lost a father too. He had been through a lot and that did not make him grow into a more mature boy who had control of his own life.

“Adrien sit down.” Tikki told her, “She’s gonna be fine. Just watch. She won’t run to the Cornucopia, I swear.”

They watched as Marinette prepared herself to take off. To the Cornucopia.

“You were saying?” He raised a brow

“When that girl comes out alive, I’ll make sure she’s dead.” She deadpanned

Then the Hunger Games started and Marinette ran away. Tikki sighed in relief.

“I take it back. She’s a good girl. She’s gonna live.” Tikki continued

Then they watched as Marinette tripped and rolled.

“Marinette run!” Adrien ran to the screen and basically shook it, “Run!”

Tikki had to pull him away from the television. She forced him to sit down beside her.

“You sit or you go out. Your call.” Tikki stated

“I sit. I stay.” Adrien fixated his eyes on Marinette

And, oh finally she stood up. She also grabbed the thing. Adrien was relieved, to say. She lived another few minutes. That was good. He swore he almost lost it when he saw her shaking.

He removed his mask and cat ears, ruffling his hair to retain its messy state. The door opened and Adrien covered the upper half of his face with the nearest pillow.

“Whoa okay, kid, I know it’s you.” Plagg announced then locked the door behind, “Is Marinette fine?”

“Yes she is.” Adrien answered, putting the pillow down to his lap

Plagg sat down next to Tikki and watched with the two.

“Oh look she’s up there.” Adrien pointed at the red, barely visibly, spot from the trees as the Bloodbath was being shown

“The focus of the camera is literally on someone being murdered.” Tikki pointed out, having to squint a little to see that red blotch on the screen

“And I’m so glad it’s not her.” Adrien hugged the pillow tighter, eyes still on Marinette

•••

About an hour later, Marinette had arrived to a small pond. She knelt down and grabbed a small amount with her flask then poured the water to the ground, waiting if it had effects on it. She shrugged and cleared it as good water when nothing happened. She rummaged the bag for a water purifier and saw a few tablets. She filled the flask with the water and dropped a tablet inside. She waited for a while to let it be clean and drank from it.

She opened up the bag to inspect its contents. Three daggers, another flask, a rope, a packet of assorted berries, and a plastic box with some kind of meat she was not familiar with. She put them all back in, making sure she had placed the daggers on top where it was easy enough to access. She grabbed her grappling hook again and soared up to the skies.

She jumped from tree to tree for a while, scouring the area for the other tributes. If she was correct, there were seventeen of them left. That was still a lot but there was no question that the allied tributes would hunt them all down until they were the remaining ones.

She stopped short when she spotted them walking her way. She could now see who was allied. Lila and Félix were obviously the leaders of the pack. They also had Kim and Alix. Max and Aurore also came in with the pack. They were unbeatable. Well, almost.

Marinette waited until they had passed her. She looked over at their mountain of supplies. They were definitely not going to bring all of those bags with them. Marinette knew that it would make them slower. She smirked and followed them as quietly as she could.

They had reached a clearing after a while, somewhere Marinette could not follow. But thankfully they were only a good meter away from her.

“Here is where we set camp.” Lila declared, “Who’s up to watch guard first?”

Marinette thought that it would all be so easy to kill Lila at this height. She could just throw that dagger and get it done with. And she could also kill two other tributes with her remaining daggers. It was so easy. Too easy. But she erased those thoughts. As much as she would love this get done and over with and with her great aim, she definitely could but she thought it would make the Capitol expect more from her and less from them. And she would not like that.

•••

“She’s playing it safe.” Tikki spoke, mainly to herself, “She is definitely playing it safe.”

“What do you mean?” Adrien asked

“Look at her angle, Adrien. It’s so easy!” Tikki declared, “She doesn’t want to kill.”

“What’s wrong with that?” Adrien raised a brow

“The wrong thing is that she didn’t take the opportunity yet. She could’ve killed Lila and Félix at that point.” Tikki explained

“Lila and Félix?” Adrien tilted his head

“The two elevens. We never refer to their pseudos.” Tikki answered

Adrien looked back at the screen and yes indeed. Marinette could kill those two in a second. But she did not.

•••

Marinette set her camp up at the trees, seeming as if it was the safest place in the whole arena. She could overlook the whole place, what else was safer than seeing the allies and their every move?

During the course of the afternoon, Marinette watched as the allied tributes planted bombs around their area. They too perhaps felt like they were too easy of a target that they had to surround their ground. 

_Good call._ Marinette approved of their action

She tied herself to the thick trunk, making sure that she would not fall over. She sighed as the anthem started playing and started showing the Fallen Tributes.

Iris. Ruben. Elvire. Corentin. Jérémie. Judith. Gaspard.

Seven brave tributes had died that day and Marinette knew that they would not be forgotten. Hopefully the same thing with her.


	11. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boom, clap, the sound of people dying

Night has finally arrived in the arena. Marinette willed herself to eat a bit of the berries. She checked each before eating them, making sure none of them were poisonous. She was thankful that her parents had often given her the task of picking the berries for their pies and for the cakes which no one could afford. She had to be very careful on finding them and picking, sometimes having to taste some just to know if it was something edible. She sent herself to the healers numerous times by doing this so she was sure that eight years later, she would know what to eat and not to eat.

She popped the berries in her mouth and drank some water. She felt a bit weak but she was also feeling as if she did not want to sleep. But she guessed her body needed it when she finally closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, dreaming of home.

•••

“You should go home.” Tikki whispered

The room has been dimmed and the lights were only coming from the television. Plagg was already snoozing off in one couch, the whole container of the Camembert by his hand already finished. Adrien was trying to stay awake although he would nap for twenty seconds then wake up again to watch the Games.

“No Tikki.” Adrien whispered, “I have to be here. Who knows when Marinette would need the sponsorship?”

“Plagg’s here to do that.” Tikki answered, “Don’t worry, Adrien. This is the first leg of the competition. Not much is going to happen.”

“But what if she starves or becomes thirsty?” Adrien frowned, “And besides, my father’s not going home until the Games end. Nathalie doesn’t even care to check up on me. Please let me be.”

“Marinette specifically said to take care of yourself. Would she be happy when she sees you like this? Look, she’s resting. You should too.” Tikki told the boy

“Can’t I just stay? Please? This feels like home. Can this be home?” Adrien leaned his head on the couch

Tikki sighed, “Fine. Just sleep, okay? I’ll wake you if she does need the help.”

Adrien nodded, happy with their little deal.

•••

Marinette woke up with a start. She could hear the fire crackling from below her and saw the allied tributes start a fire. They were huddled around the fire, trying to keep warm. It was a chilly night indeed. A very chilly one for their first one. Marinette felt the cold night but only a little bit. Her cheeks were flushed as the cold started biting. It was very chilly and she would kill for that fire. Well, metaphorically that is, she would not kill them.

The wind started to blow harder and thunder and lightning started. Marinette looked up and untied herself. She hurriedly pulled her grappling hook and swung to another tree before dropping to the ground and running towards somewhere she was going to be dry.

A drop of water fell on her head and, when she looked up, it started raining. She groaned and started running, looking for a cave or some sort of shelter. She sat down under a big tree with big leaves. She used her grappling hook to grab about three to four leaves. She cut the ends of the leaves and tied the ends with the rope.

“Th-Th-This wou-ld d-do.” She stuttered, shivering in the cold rain

There was a small beeping sound and a small red flashing light. It dropped down in front of her and she grabbed it, looking up at thanking whoever sponsor gave it to her. She opened it and saw a bowl of steaming soup and a small card.

“For the cold.” She read and saw the little ‘T&P‘ underneath

She grabbed the small spoon and started taking in the soup, the warmth helping her big time.

•••

“You said you’d wake me up!” Adrien exclaimed as Tikki entered the room again, “You said you’d wake me up if she needed it and it looks like she really does!”

“Will you calm down? It was just soup, Adrien. She didn’t actually _need_ it. It was just to make Plagg sleep again.” Tikki responded

“You broke your promise!” Adrien was pulling on his blond locks

“I didn’t. She didn’t need it, okay? I want her to learn on her resources and not just rely on us. What would the Capitol think if we sent her gift after gift?” Tikki was starting to raise her voice, “They’d think that she doesn’t deserve the win. She will have to kill, Adrien. She needs to have at least one kill. She needs to learn how to and if we give her every little thing, then what’s the point of the Games?”

Adrien sighed and crossed his arms, still not convinced.

“We’re going to catch all of the wrath of the Capitol inside when they hear about her plan. _She_ is going to be forced against her will. Do you not understand your own father’s plans? He wants a good game. And she needs to make a good game out of it.” Tikki continued, “Trust me, Adrien. I know what I’m doing.”

•••

As much as she was thankful for the gift, she knew that it was still, in a way, unfair to the other tributes. She was sure the allied ones were already huddled up somewhere, soaking wet from the rain. She was even sure that the other tributes were also finding that the first night was hard. And it was just the first night. What else would happen for the following days?

Marinette could not go back to sleep. She could see the rain getting heavier by the moment. It was starting to seep through the leaves and drip one by one around Marinette and on Marinette. She still shivered from the cold but not as much.

•••

“Do you really think that this is turning out good?”

Hawkmoth stood still, watching the screen which showed Marinette under her makeshift home.

“Yes.” He answered, “But there must be more Akumas.”

“And do you think that’ll force her?”

“Surely.” Hawkmoth smiled

•••

Marinette watched as the sun rose up and the rain clouds dissipate. She stepped out of her shelter and started trekking to the right, away from where the allied tributes were. She just had to make sure that she would avoid them at all costs.

There was a rustling in the bushes behind her. Marinette stopped walking for a while, feeling sweat trickle down her back. She took a deep breath, not knowing what to do in case a tribute stood behind her. She gulped and turned around abruptly. She ducked down immediately as an arrow whizzed past her, supposedly to her head. She started running, using her backpack to shield her from the arrows.

She ran as quickly as she could, zipping past trees and shrubs. All in all, her backpack gained three arrows when the other tribute stopped following her.

It was silence all over again once Marinette found herself behind a huge boulder. Her breathing was labored and her face was covered in her sweat. She was shaking once more, feeling as if the Games had really begun. She grabbed the three arrows fron her bag and broke them before placing them inside her bag so that no one else could use them.

Marinette felt as if she could have died. And she really could have if the other tribute did not step on a twig. She also thought that she could have killed that person if she had just reached in her backpack and grabbed that one dagger inside and threw it. She could aim for his brain. Or his eye. Or his heart. She had often received commendations about her aim and so it was not much of a worry.

_Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!_

Marinette looked up as she heard the piercing screech of a female tribute. Following soon after was a cannon sound. She held her breath. The yell was near. Too near for her taste. She looked up from her boulder and saw the tribute who tried to kill her was lagging behind but she was pretty sure that he had killed a tribute already. And she had a strong suspicion that _that_ cannon sound was caused by him.

“Need to get out. Need to get out. Need to get out.” Marinette muttered over and over again as she ran to her right, away from the other tribute

•••

“Marinette run! _Run_!” Adrien yelled as if he was being heard by the girl

He was standing up and jumping near the screen as he cheered for the girl.

“Kid calm down!” Plagg called from his seat

“I tried. I tried so many times.” Tikki deadpanned, “Let him be.”

“Can’t we send her a shield? Tikki please tell me that we can send her a shield!” Adrien asked

“Adrien, we _can’t_ send her a shield.” Tikki answered

“What about a sword?” Adrien continued

“There are weapons inside the arena. She needs to get some if she wants some.” Tikki responded

“What can I do for her?” He tilted his head to the right

Plagg shrugged, “Wait until she comes back? Prepare a party for her return? Maybe just sit with us so we’d see what you’re talking about? I don’t know.”

“I was talking to Tikki.” Adrien rolled his eyes in rebellion but sat in between them, scooting closer to the woman

“If you want something to do then go outside. Take a walk. Eat something. Pick up some Camembert for me. Maybe go where this,” the holographic photo of a silhouette of Chat and Marinette kissing from that night before she left was shown to Adrien, “was.”

“I,” Adrien blushed lightly then nervously chuckled, “haha, who’s that guy?”

“Adrien.” Tikki raised a brow

“What do you guys want for breakfast? My treat. We can have a feast.” Adrien grinned sheepishly, blush turning to a darker shade of red

“Kid, why were you there and where is ‘there’?” Plagg was getting tired

“Look it’s a hidden place where I went to last year. When, you know, after mom just disappeared and after I basically lost father to the fashion industry.” Adrien sighed, “I’m just going to go for some fresh air now.”

He stood up and went outside, shutting the door closed behind him. He rode the elevator and pressed the button for the highest floor. The doors opened and he went towards the control room where he knew his father was. He opened the door and peeked inside. He instantly saw his father standing by and watching as Marinette used her grappling hook to bring her upwards again, trying to not be hit by the opponent’s arrow.

“Father?” He spoke weakly

Gabriel turned around and saw his son looking at him.

“Adrien, why are you here? You should be at home.” Gabriel stated sternly

“But I haven’t seen you in days.” Adrien replied, standing next to the older Agreste, “So this is what’s happening?”

He looked down and saw the trackers of the tributes in the arena. He could see Marinette as she moved more towards the east whereas the allied tributes were going west. There was no doubt that they would cross paths sometime, seeing as the arena was a circle. And he wished that Marinette would be safe.

“Have you taken interest on becoming a Gamemaker?” Gabriel asked him

“Well,” the thought was overwhelming

His father was the reason why the people of Panem had something worth watching.

“Watch this.” Gabriel told his son, “Camera to Ladybug. Let me see the trees.”

There was a huge holographic projection of where Marinette was jumping on and the following trees after.

“Sixth branch to the right will snap and she will fall.” Gabriel ordered

Adrien’s eyes widened. If she would fall, then there was a big chance that Marinette would be injured or worse. There was also the pack of the tributes headed her way. He looked up at his father, wanting to contradict but finding himself that he could not.

He watched as Marinette fell down to the ground. She clutched her scraped knee and right ankle. She groaned in pain as she scooted to a nearby tree, hiding. She used the tree to make herself stand up as she heard the other tributes start running towards where she was. She was limping at first and she could already see the tributes in sight. She gasped and started limping faster until her limps were walking steps and then running steps.

She ran away from them but they were hot on her heels. The six tributes threw rocks and daggers at her, often times scraping her at her limbs and sometimes missing her completely. She looked back to see them still chasing her and when she looked back where she was heading, there was the guy again who had tried to hunt her down for the past hours.

“No!” She yelled and pulled out a dagger from her backpack, forcing herself to throw it in the direction of the boy as she ran to the side

With her running, she forgot what she had done and where she was heading.

“Get ready for a slope.” Gabriel commanded

Then there was a slope in front of her and she rolled down, her body being covered in mud. The other tributes had long stopped following her and decided to continue the work she had started for her former stalker. She panted as she laid down on the ground, looking up at the trees.

Meanwhile, Adrien held his breath and was gripping the metal bars in front of him tightly. His knuckles were turning white already and he had yet to let go.

“And that is how you make an exciting day.” Gabriel gestured to the show, “We have two dead, one with minor injuries, and we’ve seen that Ladybug could kill.”

Adrien tried to stand still, to not let his knees give in. He just watched as his father practically almost murder the girl he loved with all of his life. He could not look up at his father, only choking a supposed sob.

“I-I’ll think about it, F-Father.” Adrien spoke then stormed out of the room, coming back down to where Tikki and Plagg were

He slammed the door shut and, without a word, sat down on the couch, staring blankly at the television.


	12. Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you're fifteen, you don't actually know.

Night fell and Marinette watched as the night sky lit up and the anthem sound. She looked up, waiting for who the two tributes who died were. The first was Melody then it was Kid Mime.

“I could’ve been the third.” She wiped her face with her hand

The arena was silent and dark once more. The clouds were not showing signs that they would pour, making Marinette sure that she could spend the night up above. It was safe but after what happened to her earlier, she was hesitant to climb back up.

Her mind ran to the interesting happenings earlier. She was not sure if it was sheer luck or something that made the other tributes change their mind about chasing her. She could have been dead. Well she could have been dead a couple of times before but there was so much then at that moment. She remembered how her heart almost stopped as she dropped down and how the tributes started chasing her. It was horrifying. But what was beyond that was the fact that she had killed someone.

She wiped her hands with water so the blood was removed but she continued rubbing until her skin was starting to get red and painful. She could not bear the thought of taking one’s life. She cannot handle how the Games was changing her.

But if it was what it takes to get out of there breathing and alive, she would give anything.

•••

Tikki and Plagg were still waiting for answers from the boy who was still in shock. The moment he went back in and sat down was the last visible motion he made since. Tikki had brought the boy food but he did not mind it. She had brought him a blanket and covered him with it once he started shivering. He was finally broken out of his trance when the screen showed who died. He was still waiting for that name, dreading for it, really. But sighed in relief when he found out that she was still alive.

“Adrien?” Tikki called, placing a comforting hand on his cheek

Adrien leaned towards it, relishing the warmth. He placed a hand over hers and scurried closer to the woman, putting his head on her lap.

“He almost killed her.” He whispered

“Who? The Kid Mime guy?” Plagg asked

“No.” He answered, “My father. That, that branch wasn’t supposed to break. That slope wasn’t there. He modified the arena and created that.”

“Oh Adrien.” Tikki sighed softly, “It’s the Games, Adrien. It’s his job. Just,” she paused, “just be thankful that it wasn’t an akuma.”

His breathing stopped for a moment as he realized what she had said. Akumas were the big deals in the arena. It was his father’s signature. Naturally he would send them to the arena when there were only five left but there were occasions when he sent them halfway through the Games. And if he showed interest in Ladybug…

“I can’t tell my father that I love Marinette don’t I?” He asked

“You what?” Tikki nearly choked at her drink, “You _what_?”

“I. Love. Marinette.” Adrien repeated

“I thought that was publicity!” Plagg exclaimed

“I thought you just _liked_ her.” Tikki stared at the boy, “This, Adrien, is the very same reason why I wanted to keep you away from her. Your father won’t like it after he discovers that she’s from 12.”

“It’s a necessity to keep the money inside the social status.” Plagg explained, “Nobody wants their riches shared, especially that your father is a top designer and a head Gamemaker. He basically made that money from his own labor.”

“You have to make your own name and your own money if you want to marry her. It’s going to take a long, unhappy ride to success to have her.” Tikki continued, “I’m sorry Adrien but that’s life in the Capitol.”

•••

Marinette was eating her dinner when she felt hands creep up her back. She turned around abruptly at the touch and saw a fellow tribute. Pulling out a dagger, she slowly inched away.

“Ladybug it’s me.” She heard the whisper of someone familiar

“Chat Noir?” She furrowed her brows then jumped at him, hugging him tightly, “Chat how did you get here?”

“I’m influencial, remember?” He smirked as she pulled out of the hug

“But, but that’s-.” She looked at his eyes and found something odd

It was not the same as Chat’s green eyes filled with wonder. It was an obviously darker shade of green and it was definitely not holding wonder. It was more like lust.

Blood lust.

Marinette jumped up and ran away from him as far as she could go, not minding if she was going to bump into another tribute.

“This had just happened for the first time in a long time, folks.” Alec whispered, as he narrated to the people what was happening, “Only nine tributes are dead but the twist is there is an akuma already.”

“What is my father doing?” Adrien snapped as he watched Marinette run in the middle of the night

He looked up at the clock above the television and saw that it was half past two.

“It’s an akuma, Adrien. It’s normal.” Tikki assured of him, “They can’t hurt unless there are only two tributes left. The Gamemakers are just making Marinette run to the opponents.”

And run to the opponents she did. She rolled down the ground as she bumped to one of the other tributes. She quickly got up and readied her dagger for what ever happened next.

“Marinette, it’s me.” Myléne spoke to her, “Have you seen Ivan? I haven’t seen him anywhere?”

“I-,” she paused, looking the girl clad in the costume up and down if she was the real one, “I haven’t. Why?”

“I don’t know what to do, Marinette.” She whispered to the girl, on the verge of crying

“Why Myléne?” Marinette felt like she needed to help the girl

“Can I tell you a secret?” Myléne bit her lip

Marinette nodded.

“Ivan and I are a couple.” Myléne answered, “I don’t know why he volunteered at the reaping. I don’t get it. That’s why I don’t want to win unless _he_ wins.”

Well she was in a worse state than Marinette. At least Marinette had someone waiting for her _outside_ the arena instead of having the one she loved inside.

Marinette patted tbe girl’s arm, “Don’t worry, Myléne, we’ll find him.”

•••

Adrien was back in his room, not wanting to believe whatever Tikki and Plagg had told him. No. He and Marinette can be married. Anytime he wanted. She just had to win the Games then he would ask her. She would say yes. She would, right? Of course she would what was he thinking.

Adrien sighed, resting on his bed facing his pillow. He tried to not listen and believe what the adults told him. Why would he not have a reason to marry her? And his father would definitely like her. She is a Victor and a designer, or so she told him. He was told that she designed the last dress she wore and if that was true, then his father would most definitely want her as a successor, knowing that his own son did not take interest in his field.

They would have a fairytale ending. He would love her and she would love him. There was no question with that.

“Adrien, dinner.” Nathalie, their Avox, called

Adrien nodded and followed her. They went to the dining room and Adrien sat at one end of the long table which was almost always unoccupied. Food was placed in front of him. He started eating as he watched the Games going along from the hologram. They were showing the allied tributes and their plans to the whole of Panem. 

“I say we take down Ladybug.” Volpina stated, “She won’t be far behind.”

“Yeah but what’s the point? She’s just a nine pointer. And I’m pretty sure she got that because of her fancy guy.” Timebreaker rolled her eyes

“ _That_ is the point.” Stormy Weather told them, “That fancy guy you’re talking about? He’s probably sending her gifts. He looks like some big shot.”

“You bet I am.” Adrien growled then cleared his throat after realizing that he was not alone

“He looked like someone from the streets.” Dark Cupid snorted, “And that’s not just my anger talking, I’d say that to his face.”

“Do it then.” Timebreaker smirked

Dark Cupid looked for a camera ten shouted loudly, “Hey Chat Noir! You look like someone from the streets!”

“Nice.” Timebreaker and him fistbumped

“You know what’s wrong here? It’s that you’re all fooling around when we could be planning how to kill the others.” The Black Cat, who wanted to be called by his first name which was Félix, frowned at all of them

“It’s easy.” The Gamer spoke up, “She’s a very easy target and we don’t even have to do it for ourselves. She’s going to fall or accidentally stab herself. Have you seen how much of a klutz she is?”

“Wait,” Volpina called their attention, “I’d want to see her suffer. Adrien Agreste gave her a good luck at the chariot rides and she’s keeping him to herself like that Chat guy. I’m the one to kill her.”

“Volpina.” Félix started in a scolding tone, “We don’t even know where she is.”

She grinned smugly, “Trust me, I’ll find her. And trust me that I’m going to put on the greatest show in this year’s Hunger Games.”

•••

Tikki knocked on the boy’s door in his house. He opened a little while later, eyes red and puffy.

“You still holding up there?” She forced a smile on her face

“Who’s watching? Tikki why is Marinette unguarded?” He furrowed his brows, “Does she want something? What time is it anyway?”

“It’s twelve noon and a tribute has died already.” Tikki answered

His heart sunk to his stomach, “Don’t tell me it’s Marinette. Please don’t tell me it’s her.”

“It was Sparrow.” Tikki replied, putting a hand on his shoulder to calm him down, “I just went down to tell you that I’m going to spread the video today.”

“I’ll fix myself.” He pointed back to his room, letting Tikki in and closing the door, “Plagg still there?”

“You know that where the Camembert is is where Plagg is, right?” Tikki asked, sitting on the boy’s bed, “He just made an Avox buy a truckload. He says it for ‘Hunger Games purposes’.”

Adrien chuckled, pulling out a green shirt, black polo shirt, and black pants before going to the bathroom to take the quickest shower he ever had. He slipped in to his fresh new clothes and went out back to his room. They left the house, him not forgetting to bring his mask and cat ears. This was the day they have been waiting for - the day they were going to ‘accidentally leak’ the video of the final moments Chat and Ladybug spent before the Games started.

According to Tikki, it would help Marinette big time with the sponsors, especially since they all just knew about the plans the other tributes had for Marinette.

“She’s making alliances.” Tikki told him as they rode the car, “She had Myléne and Rose right now and they’re looking for Ivan and Juleka.”

“And that won’t be good, right?” Adrien raised a brow

“Not a bit. She doesn’t have a plan on killing them, that’s our problem because whether she likes it or not, she’s going to have to if she wants to win.” Tikki replied

“Marinette’s stubborn.” He crossed his arms, pouting, “That is totally irresistible but that’s not the point. She knew that she shouldn’t have allies.”

“She knows it and the others know it too. And they have faith in Marinette that she’d win the Games and that they won’t. They’re just as soft hearted as she is.” Tikki pointed out

Adrien leaned his head on his seat and groaned, “That girl is going to be the death of me.”

•••

And in one swipe of a finger, Tikki had leaked the video for everyone to see. It was a matter of hours before Adrien was called for interviews and it was a matter of minutes that Panem would watch the touching encounter. It was approximately an hour later that Alec had announced that he had a very special video, since absolutely nothing was going on in the arena. The people watched as the same video they had taken a mere three days ago.

Adrien watched as Marinette clung to him tightly. He could still feel the emotion she offered to him and he could still feel the love radiating from his words. It was an indescribable feeling, having her in his arms. And although it was a publicity stunt to keep the Games going, he could not admit that the happening was just a stunt.

“They’re going to try and find you, kid.” Plagg told him as the video ended and the screen went back to the tributes who were trying to find Ivan, “You ready for the everything?”

“I’m a model.” Adrien answered, fixing his hair so that it would not look like Adrien’s all too polished hair, “I can handle it.”

“Yes but you’re not a smiling mannequin anymore this time. You’re a real live person who’s going to be answering a thousand questions thrown at him. This is different.” Plagg responded, “And wouldn’t it be the perfect time to throw in the very special surprise?”

“What are you two planning?” Tikki raised a brow

“We have a plan, mother hen.” Plagg spoke, “Let’s just say that it’s a,” he smirked, “proposal to think about.” 


	13. Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tell them the truth

“Chat Noir! Look here!” He heard several people from the crowd call

He had been asked by Tikki to go out of the center where they had been staying since the Games started and go to the makeshift conference room at the ground floor. Reporters, journalists, and news broadcasters flocked the room, all wanting to get their questions answered.

“What did I tell you all?” Plagg almost snapped, a small piece of camembert in his hand, “The kid’s not used to the publicity. I said one by one.”

The crowd was silent, waiting for a signal to ask again. A reporter raised her hand.

“Good afternoon gentlemen. I would like to ask. What is your affiliation with the tribute known as Ladybug?” She asked

“If it wasn’t already obvious,” he started off, “we love each other. Although we’re not dating yet nor engaged to be wed nor in an official relationship. We hadn’t had time to actually sit down and talk about it what with the Games and all.”

Another interviewer raised his hand, “So you know who Ladybug is under the mask?”

“I know her name and I know her district.” He bit his tongue, feeling as if that was a bit too much of an information

“So do you see the video being leaked a blessing or a curse?” A female reporter asked

“Neither.” He answered, “It wasn’t in our intentions that we were to be recorded on our last few moments but I guess it’s fine.”

“Will you ever reveal yourself?” A man asked him

Adrien took a while to answer, making sure that the words he used were flawless and would not give him away, “In the perfect time, I might possibly will.”

“What would you do if she doesn’t make it out alive?”

“That’s not possible. I have faith in her that she would win and we had a promise.” He responded

“Are you planning on getting married soon?”

“Whoa, isn’t that a bit too much?” He raised a brow, “We’re kind of just fifteen and we aren’t dating yet.”

“But is it in your plans?”

“Definitely, yes. I don’t know how life would be without her.” He shook his head

“Volpina said something about her and Adrien Agreste last night. Is this true? That he told her good luck?”

“Adrien is a very very very very very very-,”

“I think that’s enough.” Plagg cleared his throat

“very close friend of mine and I just sent him there to tell her that. I was sort of busy at the moment. Nothing and absolutely nothing is going on with Adrien and Ladybug.” Adrien finished

“Is it true that it was you and Ladybug in the photo on the night of the interviews?”

“What photo? The one that’s like kinda hidden?” Adrien asked back

“Yes.”

“Oh yeah that’s true.” He nodded, “That’s our first kiss. That’s where she realized that she’d want to fall in love with me, head over heels.” He chuckled

“It is a rumor that you are a sponsor. Is this true?”

“Yes I sponsor Ladybug but not because she loves me and I love her. It’s because I feel like she’s going to win. I mean, she’s a strong bet and I know that it’s a win-win situation if I sponsor her.” Adrien replied

“Volpina had issues about Ladybug. Why is this so?”

“Well which girl has the most handsome almost boyfriend?” He smirked and the crowd laughed lightly, “But in all seriousness, I kinda don’t know why Volpina hates _her_ specifically. I was watching last night too. I think that it’s just, I don’t know, she feels threatened or something?”

“But Volpina has an eleven. Doesn’t she have a higher chance of winning?”

“Personally, I think that-.”

“Questions about Chat Noir and Ladybug _only_ please.” Plagg announced, “Do not bring any other tributes in the questions.”

“What would you do if she happened to be in a very low, very slum district?”

“First off, I do know her district, I’ve made that a point earlier. And second, I honestly don’t care. I’d still love her if she didn’t actually have a home to go to before this.” He pointed out

“Do you have anything to say to her parents?”

“Oh, yes.” Adrien nodded, “To the parents of the most wonderful girl alive, thank you for making her who she is today. I know that you know that she’s Ladybug, she told me before she left that she told you. And her friend probably knows it by now. Don’t worry about Ladybug, okay? She’s coming back home in one piece and not shipped in a box.”

“What about to Ladybug?”

“My Lady be careful out there. I’d tell you the plans for you if I could. I’d jump over harm’s way for so many times for you. I’d just ask one thing, and one thing for you,” he paused, “please come back.”

•••

Marinette frowned. It was nearing night and they still did not have a sign on where Juleka and Ivan were. They heard a cannon sound earlier, making them worry about the two they were looking for. She felt like they were going in circles and finding no trace whatsoever.

“Marinette?” Myléne quietly called her

“Yeah?” She asked

“You and Chat Noir,” she started

Oh so she saw the photo.

“was all of that real?” She questioned

“Yeah,” Marinette nodded, confident that the answer, in her part, was yes, “it was real.”

“It’s so romantic!” Rose exclaimed, “A girl from the districts and a boy from the Capitol! So ideal!”

Marinette blushed lightly at her. She knew that Chat Noir was watching her right now. She was sure that he was watching her from the start, to be honest. He made it a point that he would and he promised her that.

“I wouldn’t actually call it the most ideal. I’m still participating in the Games and I don’t even know if I’ll make it out alive.” Marinette shrugged, kicking rocks in her way

“Well I think you’re going to win.” Myléne gave her an encouraging smile, something she gave back to the smaller girl

“If you had a wish and he’d make it happen, what would it be?” Rose asked, still in her romantic high

“For-,” she paused

_The world’s listening. You are madly in love with him._

_Heck why do I even need to act?_

“For him to be here.” She murmured, “So I could be with him. He has this tendency to flirt with me and hug me a lot and I could really use one of his powerhugs.”

Of course that was not all just words. She really did want him there. Only she did not actually want him in harm’s way.

“But if I were to be realistic. I’d say I wish that he’d take care of himself.” She chuckled then tried to find a camera and seeing one in a tree

Pulling out a huge smile, she said, “Hey Chat Noir. Take care of yourself, okay, Minou? I’ll be home soon and we could be happy. Be back real soon, mon Chaton.”

“That was really sweet.” Myléne smiled

Rose, meanwhile, was nearly melting with all of the romance stuff going on. She had claimed earlier that it was super romantic that they were out looking for Ivan and, which Marinette could not deny, was really romantic.

A cannon sound made them all fall into silence. They looked up and saw the ship carry the body away and out of the arena. Myléne was very nervous, still scared that it might be Ivan. Then the anthem started. Myléne held on to what little hope she had for it to not be Ivan. And thankfully it was not.

The two cannon sounds were for Mercury and Sparrow. Myléne took a deep breath of relief, as did Rose for Juleka.

“Thank goodness he’s still alive.” She grinned wide

“So,” Marinette sat on a tall boulder, looking if other tributes were nearby, “who else is left?”

“I’d say the six allied tributes, then there’s the three of us.” Rose answered, “There’s also Juleka and Ivan. I haven’t seen Mireille either.”

“And counting Nathanaël too.” Myléne replied

“Only thirteen left.” Marinette sighed

She did not want more people dying but she also wanted it to end.

“If only there was a way for thirteen people to win, huh?” Marinette laughed at her thought

It was impossible. Everyone knew that there was one and only one tribute to each Games.

“If only.” Myléne echoed

They decided to settle in for the night, seeing as it was harmless out there where they were. They were nearing the poisonous water and Marinette had to tell her allies about it, warning them to not drink from it. They had agreed and planned on who was guarding first, second, then last. Marinette wanted to guard first so she did, promising to wake Rose up for her shift. Marinette leaned her back on the boulder as her allies slept from a distance.

Her mind wandered back to home. To 12. What were her parents doing? Normally they were sleeping, seeing as they had to wake up at four in the morning to get ready for the shop. But maybe, these last few days, they had been getting as much sleep as she was, which was a bare minimum. She knew that they were scared out of their wits. She was their one and only daughter and she was sent off to the danger that is the Hunger Games with no certainty that she would come back alive.

What was Alya doing? Was she hunting in the dead of the night? Was she camping at the square just to have an entire coverage of the Games? Was she taking care of herself? There was no doubt in her that she would not take care of her family. For Alya, her family came first. Was her sisters and brothers enjoying her share of the food from the bakery? Well she supposed that they were, seeing as they barely got their hands on so much bread for a whole year.

How was District 12 doing? The Games was halfway through and both of their tributes were still alive and kicking. Was this giving them hope? Were they raising their expectations up for them? She would not be surprised if they were. The Games for District 12 was basically suicide. Anyone who gets reaped is an offering. They are just toys to play with until the stronger tributes decided that playtime was over and start with the real Games.

What would have her days been if she was not picked? What would it be if Alya was successful in volunteering? Would Alya still be alive? Would that other unlucky girl still be alive? Was everything going to turn out better if she was not here? Would she have met Chat? Would she have known the guy who instantly became a big part of her life in just a week? It was fast, their relationship but there was something Marinette could not point out that made her so vulnerable to him. There was a spark, a connection, a feeling as if once it was there, she would never go back to before. It was weird, she finalized. It was the weirdest. She wished her mother was here. She would know the exact words to tell to Marinette. She would give an advice or a proverb she would think about for a while. Her mother, while young, was very wise, even wiser than most women older than her. She could give an advice and an answer to her dilemma. Only, she had to wait until she got her answer.

What if she could not wait any longer?

Well, Tikki was there too. Maybe she could answer for her. For a small woman, Tikki held information that was quadruple her size. She was like a buzzing insect, always making a movement and a sound. She was filled with knowledge and wisdom that Marinette was conviced that she was about 2000 years old already. But that was not possible in any way.

She was thankful to have met these people. Her parents, Alya, Tikki, not to mention Chat who was, one way or another, making sure that she had gifts already lined up, just waiting to be delivered. They were making her life easier with all the sponsorships. She wondered just how many she gained after killing that man. The Capitol did love their fair share of killing. And she _did_ get a little gift from Plagg after she killed that man, a small container of ointment for the wounds made by the other tributes and another gift from Chat, a bandage for her sprained ankle. The bandage and ointment did her good, only they lasted for a short amount of time, being useless or empty after a while. But it did bring comfort to her and that was what mattered.

Time passed by like it was nobody’s business. She shook Rose’s shoulder and the blonde woke up, taking the next shift so that Marinette could take a short sleep.


	14. Tied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The simplest of things can mean the world to someone

Marinette woke up to the sound of Myléne calling her over for breakfast. She furrowed her brows, knowing that they did not have any more leftover from last night and opened her eyes. She rubbed them then looked lazily at the spot on the ground Myléne was gesturing at. It was a feast. There were least eight silver boxes filled with all sorts of food. Marinette looked at all of them and saw that each had their separate notes. She picked them all out and looked at the senders, all of which having common initials.

C.N.

“They came down just a few minutes earlier.” Myléne told her, “Who’s it from?”

Marinette looked down at each card. All having CN and a different set of letters each.

“From different sponsors.” Marinette answered and read one by one

_You’ve been a very good tribute. Have a feast. -CN, T, & P_

Ah so Tikki was putting a portion in too. She was not sure if that was allowed but she would not and could not argue.

_Hey my Lady. You’re my princess and you’re supposed to be treated one. -CN_

_You had sponsors coming in all night. We had to send this all so they would shut up. -CN & NC_

_I miss you, my Lady but you’re coming back home soon and I’m not gonna miss you anymore cause you won’t leave my side. -CN & HM_

_Hey my boy Agreste wanted to give you a little something too. Had to fight him off cause you’re mine now. -CN & AA_

_I’d get in trouble when Tikki finds out I altered all the cards but who cares? Wanted to talk to you. -CN & AC_

_Before I run out of cards I wanted to tell you that I love you so much. Can’t wait until we’re together then. -CN & F_

_Hey what do you call a cat’s superpower? CATaclysm! -CN & FA_

“He honestly used one card to make a joke.” She laughed lightly, pulling the cards close to her heart, “Well girls I guess it’s time for celebration!”

Adrien, who has been watching her read and laugh, jumped up in the air and laughed loudly.

“Hah! Nailed it!” He would have patted himself on the back if Tikki and Plagg were not there

“What did you nail again?” Tikki raised a brow

“I, uh, I may or may not have altered the cards.” He shrugged sheepishly

“And you used one for the cataclysm joke, didn’t you?” Plagg smirked

“Meh.” Adrien chuckled

“That is what I am proud of.” Plagg grinned over at Tikki, pointing at the younger boy

“The cataclysm joke was bad. Even for you.” Tikki looked at him pointedly, “And again, _why_ did you alter those cards?”

“You said nothing but ‘This is from’ blah, and this and that.” Adrien pointed out, “I thought maybe Marinette needed the boost me up especially since she looked so sad last night.”

“Alright fine.” Tikki grumbled, “I never win with you two anyway.”

•••

Marinette, Rose, and Myléne started trekking north after their meal. They had their fill until they were sure that they were good to go. They continued the search for the two other tributes who might as well have been looking for them. Dark clouds above told them of the upcoming rain. Marinette did not want another scene in the rain. She never wanted to walk outside during the rain. It just weighed her down and irritated her to no end.

The two girls stopped walking once they heard a small rustling from behind them. Slowly, they turned around and saw no one. Marinette shifted her glance from left to right, searching for any movement and finding none. They heard a few feet patter their way towards them. Marinette was not sure if it was the allied tributes, another set of allied tributes she never knew of, or another akuma.

Then an arrow was quickly shot towards her, only she saw it and dodged out of the way. She panted heavily and jumped towards the bushes where the arrow came from, only falling on top of a horrified Mireille with no more arrows.

“Mireille?” She furrowed her brows, “I can’t believe you did that.”

“We are in the Games, Marinette.” The girl answered through gritted teeth, “We’re not in some sort of game where we can survive through hiding. We can’t hide forever. _You_ can’t hide forever.”

Marinette clenched her fists, trying hard not to snap at the girl. She put her hands on the girl’s wrists and tied it at her back with the rope she had.

“What are you doing?” Mireille asked, alarm evident in her eyes as Marinette tied her and hoisted her up a tree

Marinette jumped down the tree and left Mireille swinging from left to right, completely helpless and tied behind her back.

“We’re in the Games, Mireille.” She snapped at the girl, “We can’t keep hiding forever.”

She turned back to her allies and gasped when she saw one on the floor, bleeding, and the other crying silently.

“Myléne.” She whispered then saw the arrow that striked her at the center of her chesst, “Myléne, I-. I couldn’t save you.”

She knelt down on the ground, not believing her eyes. She hesitated to put a hand on her friend gasping for breath. Myléne held her arm tightly.

“F-Find Ivan.” Myléne whispered

Marinette nodded, eyes tearing up, “Yes. Yes Myléne. I’ll,” she gulped, “I’ll find him.”

“Please win this.” Myléne was still holding her, “Please win this for all of us.”

Marinette could not bring herself to nod but ultimately she had to. It was hard to agree to a dying person’s wish, just as much as it was hard to reject it. She felt as if she was going to fail Myléne. She cannot fail Myléne. She was one of the only kind people to her in the arena. And there were just twelve of them now.

Then a cannon sounded.

“No!” Marinette yelled, still holding Myléne’s body, “No please don’t die. Don’t die.”

“Marinette come on.” Rose was pulling her away

Marinette, still shocked about what was happening, was pulled to her feet by the blonde and they instantly ran away, only after leaving the scene, Marinette could see the other tributes come in and see Myléne’s body and the hanging Mireille.

“Well well if it isn’t Mireille.” She saw Aurore smirk

She knew that it was the end of Mireille too. She deserved it. For Myléne. How dare she shoot an arrow at her and accidentally kill one of her friends.

“Marinette, Myléne’s gone.” Rose shook her already vibrating body

She cannot bear the thought that, just a minute ago, she was talking to the girl then a second later she was dead. Everything was hapenning too fast.

Another cannon sound. Either they had killed Mireille off or another tribute has died.

•••

Adrien watched the scene unfold, intrigued by it. He saw how soft Marinette really was. She could not take a killing. She could not take that her friend was killed. She did not even kill someone who originally intented to kill her.

“The kill goes to Marinette, right?” Adrien asked Tikki

“Technically no. She still doesn’t have one on her stats.” Tikki answered, checking the statistics sent to her, “But she can be counted for that. Only in the long run.”

Adrien sighed, “That must’ve been really heavy for her.”

“Obviously.” Plagg answered, “But if she keeps up like that, the Capitol won’t like it. And the Gamemakers are going to force it to her again.”

Adrien shuddered at the faintest memory he had when he visited the control room, “Don’t remind me.”

“Hey why are you so casual about this? Normally you’d be in front of the screen, crying your eyes out.” Plagg raised a brow

“She can do it.” He answered, “She’s going to win.”

“Adrien there’s no guarantee.” Plagg countered

“But have you seen her dodge that arrow? She got out of the way exactly a split second before it hit her. Don’t tell me that’s not someone who has the guts to win.” Adrien reasoned

“He does have a point.” Tikki sided with him, “I’m all for Adrien on this.”

“This is new. You and Adrien teaming up against me. Wow.” Plagg popped a chunk of Camembert in his mouth, “But yeah I guess I do believe you. The kid’s got potential.”

“Have you ever been punched by her?” Adrien chuckled, “She once punched me, playfully at that, and she made a bruise on my arm.”

“That’s cause you’re a wimp.” Plagg laughed

“Well I heard that she has a six pack. That she’s shredded.” He crossed his arms, smiling smugly

“Still doesn’t change the fact that you’re a wimp.” Plagg smirked

“Tikki.” Adrien whined, pointing at the older man

•••

Marinette buried her hands to her face. Myléne dying took a toll on her. She felt like giving up. It was hard. She never knew it but it was. Rose was there with her and for her for the entire time Marinette was distracted. Luckily enough, the other tributes never found them. And luckily enough, they never caught up with the two after running away from the corpse.

Mireille’s words rang through her head again.

_We’re not in some sort of game where we can survive through hiding. We can’t hide forever. You can’t hide forever._

She could remember how she spat the words to her face. It was a slap to her being, honestly. And the slap was enough to wake her up just a little bit and that forced her to tie the girl up. It was her instincts that kicked in. Normally she would let the girl go with a warning but she did not. She just had to tie her and pull her up a tree, waiting for her demise.

Of course that pleasured the Capitol. They wanted to see what she was capable of. They wanted to see how much all of them wanted to go home. And they were pushing _her_ to her limits as much as she never wanted to. They knew that she was a pure soul. And she could not do anything but obey if she really did want to go back home alive.

Eleven were left of them. More than half of them. And it was just the fourth day. Marinette guessed that it would be a short Hunger Games. Maybe that was good for her. The shorter, the better. Only it terrified her too. Out of the eleven there, six were allied and wanted to kill them all. Wanted to kill her. The other three, she still had no clue where they were and how they were doing. What was happening to them right now? Were they as lucky as the three who got to eat plenty? Were the allied tributes as lucky as she was? She hoped not but assumed yes.

“I wanna go home.” She whispered

“You can’t say that, Marinette.” Rose responded, “There are eleven left and if you want to go home, that would only be through death.”

Marinette leaned her forehead on a tree branch. She sniffed and wiped her tears away with the palm of her hand.

“I can do this.” She whispered to herself, “I can do this. For Papa and Mama and Alya and Tikki and Chat.”

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

She looked up and saw a small silver container with a red and black polkadotted parachute. It fell down next to her and she side eyed it. She opened it and read the card.

_It’s just a hankie. It’s mine by the way. And yes you can do this. -CN_

She grabbed the handkerchief and wiped her tears with it.

“Stop baby-ing her, Adrien.” Tikki scolded, “She won’t grow if you keep doing that. And besides, how did you send it without passing through me?”

“I am Adrien Agreste, Tikki.” Adrien answered, “Agreste is sort of a big deal, right?”

“Fair enough.” Tikki nodded, “But like I told you, you _cannot_ send too much. Remember, the prices will go up and we’ll basically be scraping every cent we get.”

“I understand.” Adrien frowned, “Sorry.”


	15. Bud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friend or foe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wait, you're at the part where I killed Mylene already? Oooohhhhh

She watched as the logo of Panem was shown up at the skies. She watched as she saw the face of her now deceased friend. She could feel her tear stains that drew on her face. They left lines down her cheeks and her chin. Her eyes were bloodshot red, just like it had always been for quite a few days now. She cannot bear the thought of not seeing Myléne and giving them all happy words of encouragement. She was some sort of an older sister, she acted like that. 

“I’m gonna miss Myléne.” Rose frowned, “We have to find Ivan for her.”

Marinette nodded, agreeing, “I wish we found him sooner. Maybe then she died happy.”

“I think she did die happy.” Rose pointed out, “I mean she got to eat and at least she’s well and resting now.”

“I envy her.” Marinette muttered, “She gets to rest and not think about the Games and everything.”

“I’m pretty sure she’ll envy you when you win.” Rose responded, “Do you,” Rose paused, “do you know the actual plan? Because it seems like you don’t.”

“Plan? What plan?” Marinette rose a brow

Well this was new. And there was a plan all along. So that meant everything was scripted?

•••

“Adrien Agreste you are in so much trouble!” Tikki yelled as Plagg explained Adrien’s plan for Marinette, “We talked about this. No interfering, Adrien. You cannot interfere.”

“Tikki, please I-.”

“Marinette did not spend a week to look weak and ridiculous. She is not weak and ridiculous!” Tikki was completely seething

“Listen, I just-.”

“There’s nothing to listen to, Adrien. I can’t believe you did this. What would your father say?” Tikki clenched her fists

“He wouldn’t say anything if word doesn’t reach them.” Adrien explained, “Look, this is my problem. I know that it’s wrong and it’s basically cheating but please understand why I did it.”

“Kid,” Plagg sighed, “remember when I overreacted because you were dared to run through the Capitol naked?”

“Yes.” Adrien nodded

“But you decided to do it anyway and I was disappointed at you.” He continued, “I feel more disappointed at you now than then.”

“You know the consequences of interfering with the Games and you know that you don’t have unlimited riches. Your father will notice the movement in your accounts.”

“My father won’t because I’m using the money I gained through modelling.” He answered, “I can’t make sure that you’d understand but what I can make sure of is Marinette’s safety. And if that’s the only way, then I’m willing to deal with it.”

He was about to storm out of the room when Tikki spoke again, not yelling, but speaking in a soft motherly tone.

“I know that you care about her.” She said to him, stopping him, “And I can’t stop you from caring. But I _have_ to stop you from interfering with the Games. I’m sorry but you’re grounded, Adrien.”

“You are not my mother.” Adrien crossed his arms

“But you’ve always wanted one.” Tikki bit the insides of her cheeks, knowing that she was going to hurt the young Agreste, “And now that I’m here, you won’t accept the care of a mother. A mother’s here but you’re rejecting it. I’m not even surprised that you don’t have a mother with that attitude.”

Adrien turned around, staring at the red headed woman. It was true. Ever since he was younger, and since his mother introduced him to Plagg and Tikki. She had been a very kind companion to the lonely young boy and Plagg was too. And ever since his mother disappeared, Tikki had always been there. She took it upon herself that she would take care of the boy. And sure he may or may not be wanting motherly affection so much.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered, “I’m not doing it again. All the gifts have been given and I can’t take them back.”

Tikki ran a hand to her face. She knew that he was young and very _very_ foolish, especially that Plagg was one of his friends growing up, but she could never claim that he was a problem child. No. Never. She knew that it pained him a lot when his mother was brought to their interactions and when he was being slapped with the fact that he did not have a mother but if it was the only thing to set Adrien straight.

Adrien stood by the door, looking down the floor and feeling guilty. She walked to him and enveloped him in a tight hug, most likely the fifteenth since the Games started. She knew that he needed the support and his father will never give it to him, too busy with his business and careers. She knew that she was taking in too much of Adrien’s faults and that it would bite her in the butt later but she knew Adrien more and he was not the one to abuse what little power he had.

“No more sponsorship for the other tributes, okay?” Tikki held him gently as if he was a baby, “What did you put on the cards anyway?”

“To protect Marinette at all costs.” He answered, “I gave one to Myléne, Rose, Juleka, Ivan, and Nathanaël. I even gave one to Mireille but she still tried to kill Marinette. I just gave a little amount to the allied tributes too and they said they’re sending them tonight.”

“You basically just made them all live for a little longer.” Tikki spoke, “What you did for Rose, Myléne, and Nathanaël was good if it didn’t have prices back.”

“I know, I shouldn’t have done that.” He muttered, “It’s just that,” he sighed, “Marinette’s one of the only friends I had and the only girl I ever loved. I don’t want to lose her. I don’t even know how to keep her.”

“Yeah but you’re keeping her just fine. She knows how much you love her and that’s enough to keep her for you.” Tikki replied, “Although it will be a long and hard ride for the two of you, I know that you’re going to make it.”

Adrien smiled at the girl, “I appreciate that. But there’s just one little thing I want to ask of you.”

Tikki pulled away from the hug but still held the boy at his shoulders, “And what is that?”

“Can you organize the wedding for us?” Adrien grinned

•••

No one died during the fifth day and fifth night. Everything and everyone was stagnant, not wanting to make the first move just yet. After days upon days of stress and handling death, they spent twenty four hours without that. Marinette leaned back on the ground, watching the stars go by up ahead.

“You think the others are doing well?” Marinette asked

Rose shrugged, “I think everyone’s doing just fine.”

Twenty four hours after Rose told her of their ‘plan’, Marinette still did not know how to feel. He made her feel weak and vulnerable. Now everybody knew that she had someone backing her up and that was the reason why she still lived. Actually, that was so not the reason why she was still alive. She fought her way through the arena, that was why she was still alive. On the other hand, she felt relieved that someone was making sure she was alive. That meant someone with the money and luxury cared. She knew that, even after the Games, she was going to be cared for. And maybe that would finish her and her family’s problems for good. Maybe she could also help Alya and her family.

“You’re not still thinking about Chat Noir’s gifts to us are you?” Rose raised a brow

“I… no…?” Marinette replied, “If we saw Juleka what would you do first?”

“I’d hug her. She had been so kind to me back in the center.” Rose answered, mind off of the former topic

“I wish I had someone I’d hug when I saw them here.” Marinette chuckled

“Well, last I heard, Nathanaël likes you.” Rose responded, “Maybe him?”

“We haven’t talked since the interviews.” Marinette answered, “I doubt he’d want to hug anyway.”

“But he cares about you. He looks at you the way Chat looked at you.” Rose told her

“Yeah but he doesn’t care enough to make a small conversation with me.” She muttered, “Pretty sure he wants to kill me now.”

“That won’t be possible.” Rose shrugged, “Nathanaël is kind. I don’t think he killed anyone just yet.”

“I don’t think so too.” She replied, “Well I better go sleep.”

“Yeah okay. I’ll take the first watch.” Rose smiled at her then she closed her eyes, trying to sleep

The moment Marinette woke up was the moment she wished she did not. It was already nearing morning and the sun was starting to get up from the horizon when she saw someone stalk Rose from behind and, before the girl knew it, a blade was already through her. Marinette gasped, wide eyed then instinctively threw a dagger towards the enemy’s belly. He instantly ran away from the scene.

And then there were cannon sounds.

Marinette sat up abruptly and knelt down next to Rose.

“She didn’t even get to say goodbye.” She whispered

Anger was starting to boil in her. She knew deep down that there was some sort of justice for these people. And the people that hurt her and her friends would pay. They would pay badly and regret everything they ever did.

Marinette packed her bags, knowing that the crane was not going to get Rose’s body if she was around. She stood up and hesitantly removed the sword from the girl’s body. She knew Rose’s nature and she knew that the girl never wanted to go like this. The blonde never even wanted the Games to happen. Marinette, with a heavy heart, tracked down whoever it was that killed Rose.

“Show yourself!” She shrieked, not caring if the others caught her

They could kill her for all she cared but she was going to avenge that girl. She was going to avenge Rose. Marinette’s trek did not go so well. A few hours into the forest and she still had not found the culprit.

Her frustration was reaching the boiling point that she started to use the new sword to cut off tree branches. She left a nasty trail that could easily give away where she was but that was what she wanted. She was going to end it whether they liked it or not.

Marinette stopped for a while after three more hours. She sat down on the grass cleaning her sword and trying to make it sharper for anyone. That was when she felt like someone was watching her. She readied her sword and looked everywhere, completely alert.

“I’m not afraid of you.” She yelled to the thick atmosphere, “Show yourself and let’s get this over with.”

“Do you really want that?” She heard a menacing whisper behind her as her own dagger, the one she had sent flying earlier, was placed across her neck too close for comfort

“Yes I do mean that.” Marinette replied

“Well then,” he brought the dagger closer, almost piercing the skin, “let’s get this over wi-.”

She grabbed the dagger from his hand abruptly, injuring her neck just a little bit. She jumped away and looked at him, pulling her sword, readying to stab him.

“I guess we can end this now.” She smirked

And before she knew it, the boy had jumped on her, the dagger flying out of her hand. He grabbed the sword from her and placed it against her throat.

Now _how am I going to get out of this?_

“This is a shame, really, mister lover boy sent me food.” She could recall that voice

“Max.” She decided it was him, “You don’t bring him in this.”

She held his wrists, trying to pull him back but he was fighting too, giving her a pretty good fight actually.

“Yeah but I like to.” He replied, “What ever happened to the ladybug in you? Luck ran out because of the black cat?”

He grabbed the dagger that was mere inches from her hand and stabbed her stomach.

“That was where you hit me.” He told her, “Not lethal but painful.” He pressed it deeper, “Isn’t it?”

Marinette felt her hands getting weaker by the minute. It felt like that was her end, down on the grass, a dagger in her stomach and a sword to her throat. And who would have guessed that one of the smallest guys in the pack could do it to her?

She felt the sword slowly making its way to her neck and she could see her life flash right before her eyes. She could remember many good times at the bakery. She could remember the times she and Alya went out, teaching her how to hunt but ultimately failing. She could remember the reaping and all that happened in the span of a week. She could remember her first kiss. So intimate yet so innocent at the same time. She could remember him telling her his deepest, darkest secrets. She could remember promising him that she would come back.

_“At the after party I’ll be here.” He patted the ground, “Exactly where I’m sitting._

_“Yeah but what if I don’t win?” She asked him_

_“I’ll still be here. That’s why you need to win. Nobody will know where I am not even Tikki or Plagg. I’ll be waiting for you here, dead or alive then maybe a few days later I’d go out of hiding and go home.”_

_“I’m pretty sure your parents will question your sudden absence.” She pointed out_

_“Not likely. But they won’t see me again so how can they?” He asked her_

_Marinette furrowed her brows, “What do you mean? I thought you were going home.”_

_“True. To your home back in 12. That will be my new home then. Somewhere everybody knows you more than just the adorable girl from the districts.” He nodded_

She had to go home. Not only for her parents or Alya or Tikki or Plagg. She had to go back home for him or who knows what kind of trouble he would get in to. But that seemed so impossible now. So impossible.

She was about to give up, wanting to tell her killer to pass on her very precious message for Chat Noir when he lost his grip on the sword and she had pushed him away. His eyes grew wide and they both looked at the arrow that was lodged in in his chest. He fell back and she heard a cannon sound. So apparently he was not her killer. This new person was.

She was starting to get even more weaker with the blood loss and the force she was putting. Her eyelids were getting heavy and it was tiring to open them. She was starting to see doubles and just before she closed her eyes and accept defeat, all she saw was this blurred figure of a man in a white and black striped top and his unruly red hair.

Then everything went black.


	16. Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Casually gets sick for a week three days after my grandfather gets sick for a week
> 
> So yeah that's my reason why I couldn't update. I was visiting/staying at the hospital for two consecutive weeks

Adrien watched quietly as she sat down on the ground and cleaned her sword. Personally, he was amused at how strong she was at using the sword. And she was a natural at the sword, swinging it side by side with ease. Of course she was agitated and that gave her more will to swing. And when she started to call for people to fight, he was not surprised.

Even if it was called for, he was still nervous for her. Especially when she saw a tribute, the Gamer, creep up to her. His breathing hitched as he saw her with a knife to her throat.

“No.” He whispered, clutching to his seat tightly

He looked at Plagg and Tikki’s seats and furrowed his brows. They had been out for a while and they promised to come back after they got food for the three of them. Adrien was growing frantic in his seat. He could not go out since Tikki grabbed his mask and he could not afford to give help to Marinette since she took his wallet and he promised that he would not do so anymore without her permission.

He watched as Marinette was pushed down to the ground, held against her will. Alec started narrating the scene as if the visuals were not enough. His hands gripped the white couch.

Tikki’s words rang through his head.

 _“You can’t breakdown every time she falls into danger, Adrien. She’s in the Games._ We’re _in the Games. The least we can do is be strong for her.”_

He took a deep breath and forced himself to watch the horrifying show. Marinette was still pressed to the ground. When the Gamer stabbed her, Adrien visibly flinched, feeling as if he was the one who was stabbed.

_No I can do this. For Marinette._

His gut turned around once he saw the blood flooding down her stomach. The Gamer pressed the knife deeper and Adrien could not help but let a lone tear streak down his face. He did not care if he cried for her again. He did not care if anybody saw.

He let out a loud groan once he saw Marinette’s neck come in contact with the blade of the sword. Feeling that it was all over for Marinette, he looked down sorrowfully, waiting for that cannon to sound.

And it did.

He felt the fragments of his already broken heart break into more and tinier pieces. He felt so sick about all of this. One year ago it was his mother who left him and this year it was the girl he loved so much. He did not know what to do anymore afterwards. He did not know for sure. Plagg and Tikki can never know that he was running away to go live in 12. How would he even pull that off? He would be visibly different with his blond hair and green eyes, he would stick out like a sore thumb. But he would. He would do everything he could to run away from his horrible excuse of a home and maybe replace Marinette in the now childless home.

He let out a sob and tears ran down his face freely. That was when Tikki and Plagg entered and saw him crying.

“She’s, she’,s-.”

“Injured, I see, Adrien.” Tikki continued, “But she’s alive, look.”

Adrien shot his head up as he watched Nathanaël carry the girl bridal style and the camera was turned to another set of people, feeling as if Marinette was no longer entertaining.

“Oh thank goodness.” He let out a breath of relief, “I thought, I,”

“We thought we lost her too.” Plagg continued the sentence for him

They put the things they bought for Adrien on the table and went to sit beside him. Tikki placed a hand on ths boy’s shoulder as if to show support.

Marinette was alive, albeit majorly injured, but she was alive. There was nothing he did not want for the moment. And honestly, he never wanted the same moment to happen to her again.

•••

Red was the last thing she saw before everything was black.

Red was also the first thing she saw when she woke up. Nothing but red in the darkness of wherever she was. She tried to move her body to no avail. She felt numb from her neck down. She even felt her eyelids slowly close. It felt like gold bars were tied to them. Maybe that was why she could not open them. Some sort of gold mascara that weighed her eyelashes down.

“Marinette?”

That voice was familiar. Where did she hear it before? Oh that was right, it was from the night of the interviews. Why was, whoever he was, he here? She felt a soft hand make its way to her hair, combing it back away from her face.

“Who are you?” She croaked, voice hardly above a whisper

“It’s Nathanaël, Marinette.” The voice answered

Oh right. Nathanaël did have red hair, the reddest she had ever seen. But why was he playing with her hair? Did he want to stab her forehead? That would be… painful. Marinette would rather want her head chopped off.

She tried to pry his hand off her hair but she was too weak to actually pry it away. Instead, she weakly held onto him and let go once she figured out that she could not remove it.

“Something wrong, Mari?” He asked her

“You’re going to,” she breathed out, “to kill me.”

“No I’m not.” He told her

“You’re just saying that.” She furrowed her brows

“Marinette just trust me, okay? Chat Noir sent me special instructions to take care of you whatever happens.” He explained

Marinette took three deep breaths and forced herself to sit down but felt a sharp pain on her lower left stomach that she just laid back down after.

“Where am I?” She asked, looking around

“In a cave. I found this a couple of days ago and I’ve been here since.” He answered

“I was looking all over for you.” She told him, “I wanted to apologize for-.”

“There’s nothing to apologize for. I get it. You like him, he likes you. You deserve to be happy.” He said, dismissing the topic

“But don’t you deserve to be happy too?” She pressed on

“Just look at it this way, would I be happy if I see you get married to him? Of course not but how can I be unhappy then if I’m dead? And if I win, would I be happy to see you dead and create a speech for you at the Victor’s tour? No, I don’t think so.” He sighed, “If you’re going to ask if I’m mad, no I’m not. I’m fine with everything as it is right now. I can’t avoid death now and I know that. I’ve come to accept that it can come anytime.” He eyed her, “Even from you.”

“And who said anything about me killing you?” She asked, “You saved me Nathanaël. I’m not heartless enough to kill you after this. Or even before this.”

“I haven’t even killed anyone in the arena, believe it or not.” She continued, “And if you think that you’re going to be my first kill, then tough luck.”

She wanted to cross her arms but could not due to her limbs being sore for resting for too long.

“How long have I been out?” She questioned

“The whole night and half a day.” He replied, “There were two dead from yesterday and none today. Well, yet.”

“Why won’t this thing end yet.” She groaned, “Why can’t we just, I don’t know, hide and pray that everything will turn out fine?”

“Because _they_ will force us to kill.” He explained, “There are nine of us left, I have a strong feeling that it’s going to end soon.”

“Yeah the allied tributes are going to kill themselves.” Marinette laughed at the thought of every one of them killing others. So much betrayal. “At least I didn’t have ties that I killed.”

“You had ties?” Nathanaël raised a brow, “But Armand said-.”

“I know what Armand said, alright? But the two I’ve been allied with were there for the same reason as you are with me now.” She interrupted

“Because of Chat Noir.” He finished her statement for her, “I can’t believe that guy’s been bribing everybody.”

“I can’t believe it either.” She sighed, “I don’t think he’s taking good care of himself. I should’ve told Tikki where to find him after the Games.”

Nathanaël, who was clearly uninterested in the topic, just grabbed a nearby fruit and gave it to Marinette. He helped her sit down, of course with difficulties and a lot of pain, and let her eat the banana.

“That was one of the fruits he sent.” He told her, “They injected it with this healing thing. It was sent to me when I was stabbed too.”

“Huh.” Marinette muttered, “Tastes the same.”

“Yeah but the healing properties are good.” Nathanaël nodded

“So what, you’ve been hiding here all week?” Marinette asked the boy once she finished her food

“Yeah.” He replied, “I was stabbed in the bloodbath and found this cave. I also found some poisonous water nearby and I almost drank it if I didn’t notice the dead fish floating in it. Don’t drink water there, alright? It looks tempting but it’s not very good.”

“Oh yeah I found that in the first day too.” Marinette pointed out, “That was really something. It killed more people than I did.”

Nathanaël laughed at her statement, knowing that it was true.

•••

“Father?” Adrien, after a thirty minute persuasion from Tikki and Plagg, had finally gone back up to the control room

He could still recall the horrors of what happened the last time to Marinette and he was willing to gulp it down his throat.

“Adrien, come in.” His father was still at the area with the high railings, watching the different scenes

“Father can I ask a favor?” He spoke low

“What is it?” Gabriel askrd

“I-, Father may I send a gift to one of the tributes?” He pursed his lips and tried not to let the trembling of his body take over

“Of course you may. Get permission from the escort of the tribute and let him or her send it. Don’t let them put your real name.” Gabriel nodded, satisfied that his son was starting to get interested in the Games

He did not bother asking his son who the tribute was since it was a clear breech of privacy, instead, letting him go down and do his own business.

“Father said yes.” Adrien grinned, “So I was thinking to send it on day 8.”

“Why not now?” Tikki asked

“I don’t know. I don’t feel like it.” He shrugged, “And besides, if we’re in this for the publicity, might as well do it in a morning rather than an evening.”

“Good thinking, kid.” Plagg nodded, “Everything set?”

“Yep.” He nodded, patting his pocket where the gift was

“Just make sure this doesn’t give more problems, okay?” Tikki asked, still nervous about their not so little plan, “Because I don’t think Marinette is oriented on this thing.”

“Don’t worry, Tikki. She may not be oriented but I can feel that she would know that this was bound to happen.” He leaned back in his seat, “And besides, I denied it to the press. There’s no way this thing would blow back at us.”

“What if the press wants another round of interviews?” Tikki questioned the boy

“Then we go to the interviews.” Adrien replied

“And if she does win? What will your father say about it?” Tikki raised a brow

Surely, Adrien had not thought about the answer to that yet. What _would_ his father say if he knew that he was Chat Noir? That was a bad situation to be in but it _is_ his father and Gabriel always wanted the best for his son. He wanted someone to protect him. And Marinette would do the job good.

Adrien grinned, “Then he’d say that he has found a successor to the business.” 


	17. Eyes Open

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you know how I said that my grandpa and I were at the hospital the last time I updated? Well this time, it's my dad. Apparently he was sick for a really long time and he just didn't tell us so we wouldn't worry. That didn't turn out good because come Wednesday early morning, he had a heart attack and Thursday, he gave up. It's still surreal that he's gone but the doctors said that if he survived, his kidney's going to fail and he'd need dialysis.

It was not long until Marinette had the ability to stand up and walk again. Whatever was in that fruit, it really did work miracles on her and she was glad that someone had given some to her. She was out hunting for proper food for the two of them but since she never knew how to actually hunt and knew that fire was not the best thing to start, she just picked berries which she deemed edible and not in the least bit deadly.

She had been gone from their cave for an hour or so when she heard a cannon sound. Shrugging it off, she continued her chore, waiting for the crane to pick the person up. She furrowed her brows when, after five minutes, no crane has come. She went back to their makeshift home, thinking as if it was not really a sign that someone died, instead, it was a start of an Akuma infestation.

The walk home was less than a minute and Marinette still did not see any Akumas or cranes. She dropped the food in a basket they had and wandered out for a while, looking for Nathanaël.

“Where is that guy?” Marinette asked as she looked around

“Don’t move.” She stopped her tracks as she felt the chilling coldness of a weapon touch her nape

If felt like a knife and it seemed like whoever it was, they were ready to kill her. Man, she was a target to all hits from the back.

“I’m not.” Marinette replied to whoever it was

The blade was removed from her nape and, once she figured out that the person was off his or her guard, grabbed the person’s arm and threw him or her to the ground with Marinette on top, holding the person’s limbs.

“Juleka?” Marinette asked

She was conflicted whether she would kill the girl or let her go. On one hand, Rose would not like it if she killed her friend, but on the other hand, if she would let Juleka go, she might be another threat to her.

“Whoa.” Ths girl gasped, “That was cool.”

“Uh, thanks…?” Marinette replied, “Have you seen Nathanaël?”

“Haven’t you heard the cannon sound?”

_What?_

Marinette’s eyes widened as the words sunk in. _“Haven’t you heard the cannon sound.”_ That only meant one thing and one thing only.

“Who killed him?” Marinette questioned, trying to be strong and not breakdown in front of a potential enemy

Juleka looked left and right, checking if the coast was clear, “Lila did. And she bribed me to bring you to her.”

“So you wanted to kill me?” Marinette furrowed her brows

“Not me. Stay away from Lila. She wants to kill you.” Juleka warned her

“But wait if you’re here then that means-.”

“Whoa why is the ground sinking?”

Marinette looked around her and watched as the solid ground turn to quicksand. She quickly got up and jumped away, forgetting that Juleka was still there. The girl frantically moved around, trying to hold onto whatever land she could. Marinette did not know what to do. She was panicking and she was hurting from everything. Nathanaël was dead. Juleka was as good as dead if she did not do anything. And she did not know how to.

Then there was another cannon sound and Juleka was dead.

“ _No!_ “ Marinette yelled, “ _Why did you kill Nathanaël?!_ “

Marinette grabbed the sheat of the sword laying by her side, “ _Volpina! Let the Hunger Games begin!_ “

Once she got back to their cave, Marinette found a parachuted gift waiting for her. She opened it and looked at the contents. An egg, a stick, a small roll of tape, and a pouch of powder like substance that was black. Marinette opened the pouch and deduced that it was just baby powder, just colored black.

“What am I going to do with this?” She muttered, holding the items

Then it hit her. Alya. She always taught Marinette to make silent bombs and Marinette had so much time to do that while her friend hunted.

She grinned eagerly and started to get to work. She poked the egg, a big one and a small one and got rid of the contents, pouring it somewhere clean. She washed the egg, completely removing all of the contents then taped the smaller hole. She placed powder in the egg and taped the other end.

“My Lucky Charm.” She grinned

She would set off to work for tomorrow morning. And nothing was stopping her.

•••

“Is the plan ready?” Tikki asked Adrien

“I’m kinda nervous.” The boy put a hand on his chest, “I mean this is Marinette we’re talking about and she just made a bomb.”

“That was an interesting five minutes.” Plagg chuckled, recalling the event that happened a few minutes ago

The Gamemakers were so intrigued with her that the camera and coverage was still with her as she ate her dinner. Maybe they were waiting for something. Maybe they were waiting for her to finally, officially, breakdown. Maybe they were waiting for the fallout. Whatever it was, Marinette had to be alert. She had to be prepared. She had to have her eyes open.

•••

Marinette watched as the sun set and night kick in. She could not get sleep, even a blink of it, her mind running towards the events of today. She could not even say goodbye or thank you to the guy who basically saved her. He was the reason why she was still alive. He killed Max and then gave her food that would regenerate her strength. He forgave her for everything she had done wrong to him.

She felt responsible of his death. If she had not bothered to be away from him from that second, then maybe she could have told him that someone was aiming for him. Heck, she could have been the one who died. But to his perspective, that was the painful one. He told her that he preferred she win than him. Despite the fact that he was so near to winning. He could have won. He was great with the bow and arrow. He should have won.

Marinette leaned the back of her head against the rock wall. How did it ever come to this? It seemed like yesterday when she was just a child and was playing a lot with Alya. There was no worry. They did not have any worries in the world. They did not care who was reaped. They did not have any care. They were not added to the list, so why would they?

They loved acting like superheroes. Alya was always this journalist who was also an undercover superhero that goes by the name Lady Wifi. Both Marinette and Alya never knew what Wifi was but it had a ring in it that made Alya love it, whatever it was. Marinette, on the other hand, was a regular baker’s daughter who was a heroine at night. She went by the name Ladybug, from the prettiest bug she had ever laid her eyes on. They would fight enemies which were under the influence of the Akuma, something they heard from the Games.

Marinette missed the idea of being just simple little children. She wanted to go back. To have fun without stress. Now she could play Ladybug, not just with her cheap red dresses colored with black spots. She could play Ladybug with the most comfortable costume, with the equipment she needed to be the heroine. But she never thought Ladybug was going to be this person who killed. For her now, Ladybug was a killer. What would eight year old self say to her?

She missed just having to pretend everything. She missed dreaming about the future ahead of them. Marinette and Alya often dreamed of being married to princes and living together in one big castle. Or somewhere in 12. Somewhere, also known as the Merchant. Alya wanted to get out of the Seams. There were days she really thought that she would marry a prince. But soon reality hit them like a freight train and they realized, those princes never existed. There were just normal people from 12. And they were destined to be stuck to a fate whether they liked it or not.

About seven years down the road, she realized that this was not completely impossible. She could be able to marry out of 12. And the Capitol, of all places. She was going to marry out of her social status and she was going to bring wealth to her family. Finally. No more worries. No more stress. No more anything. Just happiness and the money and her family.

After this. After all of this chaos, she was not going to think of it. No more Hunger Games in her mind. No more being a tribute. Just being a Victor and a future trainer, and.perhaps being a good wife and mother.

•••

They were waiting. They were waiting for the downfall of everything. There were only seven of them left. It was nearing the end, Gabriel could sense. But it was far too early to send more Akumas. He had done so once every day to different people. Now all of them had experienced the wrath of the Akuma but not enough to let them get too hurt. Whoever the remaining two were, they were going to regret having been the last two left.

Akumas had usually been the causes of so many deaths. It had been Gabriel’s signature that he gained the name Papillon or Hawkmoth because of it. He was easily dubbed as the best Gamemaker in forty two years. And that was why he wanted Adrien Agreste to follow his footsteps but the boy clearly had no interest.

So they were all just waiting for a certain Ladybug to break. She had been very fragile, very easy to play with. She was, without a doubt, everybody’s favorite. Adorable, can kill, and the lover of a resident from the Capitol. Someone who was not a fool would love her to no end. People were rooting for her so much that they had to keep a maximum limit of how many gifts one could receive in a day. Ladybug was getting so much love. Why stop there? Everybody had to see that she could be just like everyone- vulnerable.

And that was why he had specifically made a new Akuma her way, ready to go give her hell the next day.

•••

Marinette rose up at the crack of dawn. The sun was starting to rise and Marinette thought that it was the best time to seek revenge. She had stepped out of the cave then saw a gift from the sponsors. She opened it and read the card.

_“Dearest LB, Je t’aime. That is why I wanted to hear your sweet ‘Oui’. Will you marry me?” -CN_

Marinette was taken aback that she almost dropped the gift. She spotted the red and black box inside and saw the ring inside of it, the huge green gem popping out.

_Publicity. This is publicity._

Tikki would never let him send a _real_ engagement ring. She wanted it to be genuine or anything that would make the two lovers happy, not this. Not inside the arena. But she needed more gifts so she grinned wide and nodded as if he was there. She even wiped her eyes for effect. Sure she knew that this was a fake engagement but she could not help but smile because if this was one of their plans, then Chat Noir was serious about her and would most likely propose to her for real.

But since this was for publicity, there had to be a twist in it. She ran a finger across the gem and felt that she could move it. She twisted it and a small knife popped out. She put the knife back in and put it on her left ring finger.

“Thank you.” She whispered to the air

 _Now_ she had the energy and will to do this. She used her grappling hook to go up high in the air. She jumped from tree to tree for a while until she spotted the allied tributes with Lila keeping watch.

She smirked, grinning mischievously, then whispered, “Let the forty second Hunger Games begin. May the odds be ever in your favor.”


	18. Triumphant

Marinette grinned evilly as she grabbed the egg and threw it to the ground violently. The powder burst everywhere and Marinette threw the sharpened wooden sticks she made the night before. She hit at least three out of the five, the two getting away just in time. Marinette jumped down and heard the three cannon sounds.

“I’m going to win.” She gritted her teeth as she walked at the sides of the corpses and tried stalked the two

There were four of them left. This was easy. This was going to be too easy.

•••

Gabriel grinned. Ladybug had just killed three tributes, half of the people who were supposed to die to leave one left. And there was a really big chance that she was going to win. With her sword, a dagger, a grappling hook, and her ever trustworthy and undying spirit. She was willing. And maybe, just maybe, it was time to take it up a notch.

•••

Adrien was astounded at her plan. Tikki had sent her an egg, powder, tape and a stick, something he was not sure if she could use. He did not know why Tikki sent it to the girl, even telling Tikki that he could give her more stuff that were useful.

“Make her use her brain. She’s a smart girl, Adrien.” Tikki had told him and he agreed, full on trust on Marinette

And she was indeed smart. Very smart that he supposed his father would like a girl like that. Maybe he _should_ tell Gabriel about their super secret relationship. If she could design clothes _and_ can become a great warrior like that, then he would really be happy to introduce her to his father and he would like her. He gets both a successor and someone who the Capitol was proud of.

But that could wait until she was back. All he knew now was the fact that she was so happy with his proposal and that she had read between the lines that it was more than just a ring. All of his love poured in to one accessory. To be honest, the ring was not new. It was older than him. It was a ring that belonged to his mother so it was a precious artifact. He had rigged it so that it became a weapon. In fact, the ring was given to his mother by his own father, Gabriel. It was a mystery why his father had not called him yet to question him but he was sure the man would see later. After all, they did cover that part and Alec was celebrating. Cue the reporters.

“Congratulations!” Plagg exclaimed as he entered the room, “You are now engaged. Now tell me, how are two fifteen year olds going to get married?”

“It was just a front, Plagg.” Adrien answered, “I’m planning to propose for real when she wins. And preferably when we’re eighteen.”

“But the people are outside.” Plagg pointed at the door, “Ready?”

“Let’s do this.” Adrien grinned

Tikki gave the boy his props and he took little time to wear it before they headed outside.

•••

“Alright, folks. Same rules as before.” Plagg announced

“When are you going to have the wedding?” A reporter asked

“Good question! Well actually I’m going to propose to her again after the Games but don’t go telling people that, okay? I want it to be a surprise.” Chat Noir answered, “And we’re not having the wedding until we’re both eighteen.”

“Are you going as Chat Noir at the wedding or your real self?”

“The wedding day is the day I reveal myself.” Chat Noir beamed, “For the meantime, we can turn the attention to my now fiancée who had just defeated three tributes.”

“Are you rooting for other tributes?”

“Absolutely not.” Chat shook his head

“But the tributes have been telling each other that you gave them gifts.”

“That’s not a question and I do give them gifts but that doesn’t mean that I’m betting for them.” He stood up, “This interview is over. Let’s go, Plagg.”

The two walked out of the room and the interviewers were still following. Adrien rolled his eyes, wanting nothing but to finish this silly thing.

“Chat Noir, rumor has it that you’re Gabriel Agreste’s son Adrien, is that true?”

Adrien stopped in his tracks. He looked over at Plagg for advice and the man just shook his head.

“Would you believe the rumor or me?” He asked, not turning around, “I am not Adrien Agreste. I am not Gabriel Agreste’s son, alright?”

He ran back to their room and closed it shut as Plagg got in.

“That was a really hard question.” Adrien threw the mask down on the table

“You just deny.” Plagg told him, “Nothing hard, kid. Just deny everything they throw.”

“I know but who was it that started the rumor? That was dangerous. What if father hears about it?” He asked, sitting next to Tikki

“Then you explain it to your father.” Plagg answered, “Trust me, your father will like Marinette.”

“But wouldn’t he like it if the money runs to a person who still has money?” Adrien muttered, “And besides, he thinks that I’m still a child. He won’t take me seriously.”

•••

Marinette had walked along the forest, even going as far as staying at the top of the Cornucopia, daring anybody to kill her right away. But she found nobody. It was hard to track three people down if they were hiding from you. Marinette was almost sure that they would kill each other anyway. So she made her way back to the cave and waited until night.

Then the deceased tributes were flased up in the skies. Three died, three left to die to finish the game. She regretted that she killed people, instantly feeling bad after the adrenaline rush. But if those people killed her friends then she would doubt no more. No one would hurt her friends and they did. They had it coming.

But for the remaining parts of the night, she was unsuccessful. She settled for a night of rest and relaxation. Only three people were out to kill her and, although two were most likely murderers back in their districts and the other one was three times bigger than her, she was not scared. She was going to take them down.

•••

Gabriel was satisfied with his plan. The Akumas for the last remaining tributes was ready for execution. Everything was flawless and he could not think of a way that they could override it. It was marvelous, a brilliant end to a perfect story.

The two remaining girls in the arena were nearly perfect that Gabriel has almost convinced himself to let Adrien to marry one of the two, leaning slightly towards Ladybug with her ability to design but Volpina was a good choice too. He just wished that one of the two girls would win then he would make a decision. But then again, Ladybug was already engaged so he had a very little chance that he could have her as an heiress. But hey, whoever said engaged couples were not breakable?

But for tonight, he was satisfied by the work given to him. Ladybug killed three, that was enough to satisfy the hunger for blood and violence by the people from the Capitol. It would do. For the night.

•••

As soon as the sun rose again, Marinette did not waste any time. She got up, ate her breakfast, and started hunting for the other tributes again. She was really determined to finish the Games. She was ready to walk out, triumphant. But the odds were definitely not in her favor when she stumbled upon Ivan’s hiding place and he started throwing her huge rocks and pointy sticks. Surely, the boy was prepared for whatever would happen to him. Maybe that was his plan, to hide until everyone was dead.

But Marinette already had her sword in her hands and she used it to slice off the ‘bullets’ towards her. She guided her way to Ivan and stopped when he ran out of things to throw and she was already pointing the end of the blade to his neck.

“I know that it’s not a fencing sword but en garde!” Marinette smiled deviously, “Any last words?”

“Yes.” Ivan sighed, “What did Myléne want to tell me?”

Marinette stared at his eyes for a while. So he heard them? They thought that they were alone at that moment, how would he know if he was not there? Her mouth opened slightly, wanting to say something but finding out that she could not say anything. She placed the sword down and placed it back in its sheat.

“What have I become?” She whispered to herself

The past day seemed like a blur to her. It seemed like she was running on something that was completely not her material. She was Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the clumsy teen from District 12. And, although she had that klutz nature, everybody loved her. She was also Ladybug, the strong, witty, and faithful girl Tikki created. She was not a murderer right? She was just forced. She just wanted out.

“I-,” she paused then looked up at Ivan, “she wanted to tell you how much she loved you.”

Ivan nodded, understanding, “You can kill me now.”

“N-No!” Marinette took a step back, “No, no I can’t kill you. Myléne wouldn’t like it.”

“But Myléne’s gone.” Ivan reasoned, holding her hand and placing it on her sword’s handle, “It’s fine. And I’d like it if _you_ win. For Myléne.”

“I don’t want to.” Marinette turned around and started to walk away when she heard a loud thud from behind her and the sound of a cannon

She instantly jumped down when she heard something whizzing in the air towards her. A knife had passed as soon as she got down and she turned around to see the only two people who were most likely responsible. She saw them there, grinning. They fistbumped then started walking closer to her. Marinette started getting away in all fours but they were quick. Félix had already had a hand to her hair as soon as they arrived. He pulled her up harshly to her feet and Lila had the ominous smile.

“See? This is what happens to girls who try to challenge me.” She told her, playing with the blade that would kill her, “What did you say before, Ladybug? You love Chat Noir?” She laughed, “Well guess what, he was lying. He never loved you. And if you think Adrien Agreste likes you, then you’re wrong.”

“Shut up, Volpina!” Marinette charged at her but was pulled back by Félix, “You’re a liar! Chat loves me and I love him. That’s the truth!”

“Well let’s test it. If you really are into each other,” she smirked, “who _is_ Chat Noir?”

Marinette could recall him explaining to her about himself. Chat Noir and whoever he was were two people who were so different that they could not clash together. Though she had her own set of guesses, she would never disappoint him and she would never forget what he told her then.

_“I’m Chat Noir. The boy underneath the mask? He’s wearing the real mask. I know that it doesn’t make sense but I’m more Chat than Adri-, I mean, the boy under the mask.”_

“Chat Noir is Chat Noir. He is who he is.” She growled, “He’s not anybody else.”

“See?” Lila laughed, “You’re both not serious.” She eyed Félix and Marinette then sent the knife flying

To his head.

Marinette gasped as she suddenly fell back down and heard the cannon sound.

“You didn’t think that I was going to let _him_ kill me afterwards, right?” Lila grabbed the knife from his now bleeding head, “He was basically useless. Well, except for his brain. All plans. All executions came from that. Too bad he couldn’t win this. Oh well.” Lila shrugged then turned to Marinette, “Your turn, love bug.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what would be really REALLY mean by now? A two week hiatus.


	19. Charm

There was a loud roar from up ahead and Marinette and Lila both looked up. Marinette, seeing this as her chance, fled from the scene quickly, away from the girl. Lila growled and ran, following Marinette. The cranes were up ahead and they had already picked the corpses of Félix and Ivan. There were two left and Marinette knew what was going to happen.

One gift from their sponsors and the Capitol, Akumas left and right, the other one trying to kill their last opponent. It was chaos. Murder here and there. There was a year or two where the tributes could not take it and one sacrificed by killing himself. It was like the first day all over again with the bloodbath and the confusion.

Marinette was, in a way, scared about what would happen. It varied every year. She did not know what to expect, no one being oriented who it was. But if there was something to expect, it was that her very special weapon from the Capitol was going to be sent any minute now.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Marinette looked up and saw the last gift. Today it ended whether they liked it or not. The sun was high up and there was an eerie silence to the atmosphere. It was so peaceful, not a bird was singing. The sun’s rays made Marinette feel like she was being hugged, the wind playing with her hair lightly. She would give for her everyday to be like it. If it did not bring the storm soon.

The item fell on her palms and Marinette removed the parachute to see her gift.

“A yoyo?” She furrowed her brows, “What am I going to do with this?”

She heard the sound of the flute somewhere in the arena but nothing else happened. That was clearly not a sign from the Gamemakers. Heck, they did not even give a sign. It would just happen all so suddenly that she never knew that it was starting. She played with her yoyo for a while and getting the hang of playing it. She soared through the trees once more, swinging left and right, the yoyo latching onto the branches.

“Why didn’t you give me this earlier?” She laughed lightly

It was not much of a weapon but it would do her good. It was easily a medium of flight. And she would rather have flight than be in a fight.

Soon, she was faced by a dozen Volpinas staring at her. Marinette dropped to the ground and started walking backwards. She fell back down, grabbed a stone and threw it at one of the Volpinas and it instantly blew up, its particles turning to orange dust.

“What?” She whispered then looked at her yoyo

She swung her weapon back and hit all of the Volpinas in front of her, leaving none.

“It’s just an illusion.” She told herself, “Her gift is all about illusion.”

So that meant.

“There is something more to this.” She grinned at her yoyo and started running off

There was a loud growl from the southern part of the arena. She was sure that it was not Volpina. Marinette made her way to the Cornucopia and found Volpina standing on top of a huge metal structure. She played her flute and a huge and sharp sword was in her hands. She attacked Marinette and the bluenette withdrew her yoyo and threw it back to the girl’s sword and it turned to powder.

“You can’t fool me now, Volpina.” Marinette grinned and ran to her

Marinette used her yoyo and it wrapped around the fox girl’s left ankle. Marinette pulled it back, making the girl fall to the ground. She placed her left foot on the girl’s chest and smirked smugly at her.

“First you kill Nathanaël, then you force Juleka to attack me, and then you kill Ivan, and you killed a person from your own district.” She counted the girl’s wrongdoings, “You lie to me about Chat Noir and you force me to reveal his identity when you knew that Panem was listening.”

“Oh don’t act like a saint. You killed too. You killed Sparrow and Mireille. You killed Alix, Kim, and Aurore too. You almost killed Ivan. And you think you’re so good and pure.” Lila started breathing heavily, “And now me. You’re not walking out of this with your hands clean. You’re going to live long enough to regret this.” She laughed loudly, “Come to think of it, that’s torture for you. I like that.”

The ground started shaking and Marinette lost balance and fell. Both girls tried to stand up and ready themselves for whatever was happening.

•••

Gabriel smiled at what had happened. So it were the two girls who were left. That was good. Everybody loved it when two girls were left. Often times, they killed each other without the use of their weapons since the Capitol sends weapons that makes use of their brains. Many people could not even figure their weapons out and they would just leave it anywhere and find another weapon to use. But these weapons that were sent were more than special. They were engineered specifically for the use of one and only one tribute. Each tribute in the top seven had weapons for them in case they came in the top two. The remaining six weapons would be placed in a room where the other weapons were and the one that the Victor had was placed in a room together with the other winning weapons. The room was that of a museum in the president’s home and it was taken care of.

Now, it was the yoyo and the flute that were fighting for the spot. Marinette knew that there was only one spot given every year. She had to win. She just had to. No excuses and no questions. And if she wanted to win, she had to figure her special ability before whatever would come came.

But she was a little too late. There, in the trees, she and Volpina could see movement. Marinette could not find her sword or a dagger anywhere but she knew that it could not help her in any way. Those weapons from the Cornucopia killed the other tributes, not the Akumas. Then there it was. A man who was in a white and black striped shirt, a circle with three other circled colors on his chest. Marinette gasped.

“Nathanaël?” She called

_But he looks the same. It’s impossible. He’s dead. He’s-._

“Akuma.” Marinette figured out, “They’re reviving the dead.”

She saw a gadget on his right arm and a pen on his left. He was drawing something and Marinette could see that whatever he was drawing was coming to life in the arena. It was a huge clear box and it fell on Volpina, trapping her. Nathanaël turned to Marinette.

“You didn’t save me.” He glared at her, “I saved your life and treated you well!”

Marinette flinched. This was not Nathanaël. This was not Nathanaël. And he was obviously trying to hurt her emotionally.

“Nathanaël wouldn’t say those.” She replied to the boy, “You, whatever you are, you’re not Nath.”

“And so if I’m not him?” Nathanaël raised a brow, “You still didn’t save the real him. So much for being Lady Luck if everyone with you dies afterwards.”

“Alright that’s it.” Marinette gritted her teeth, “This is the final battle. No chitchat.”

She ran to the boy, using her yoyo to target him. She hit him plenty of times, them running round and round at the Cornucopia. Once he finally fell down, Marinette grabbed the pen from him so he would not do anymore damage. She got him in the same position as she did with Volpina just a little bit earlier.

“No more evildoing for you little Akuma.” She broke the pen in two and a black and purple butterfly flew out

Her yoyo started beeping. She looked at her weapon and wiped it weakly. It formed a line in the middle and it opened up, a pink light coming from the other half of the yoyo.

“Whoa, what’s happening?” She looked at her weapon and then the butterfly, “Am I supposed to get that?”

She bit her lip, hesitant to do so but she knew that she needed to. She threw the yoyo at the butterfly and the yoyo captured the insect. Once she pressed the surface of her weapon, it opened up and released a white butterfly.

“She got the Akuma!” Tikki cheered, “I knew I offered the right one for the Capitol!”

“What just happened?” Adrien furrowed his brows, still overwhelmed with Ladybug’s ability

“She’s _the_ Ladybug I was looking for since my first Games.” Tikki grinned wide, “Oh Marinette!”

“She’s been training so many tributes, remember?” Plagg told Adrien, “We’ve been scouting the districts for someone both smart and strong. And apparently Master Fu found the girl in the lowest of all districts.”

“Master Fu? Who’s the guy?” Adrien asked

“You see, it’s not fate that brought Marinette here. She’s in for a bigger mission. It’s a prophecy sort of thing. You wouldn’t understand and you shouldn’t understand.” Plagg waved the boy off

_Yet._

Adrien’s phone rang in his pocket. The boy reached for it and held it up to his ear.

 _“Adrien, where are you? We need to talk.”_ His father asked

“I’m watching the Games at a friend’s house. Why did you need me for?” He replied

_“Chloé Bourgeois made a proposal for you. A business proposal.”_

“What is it father?”

_“Just come to the Bourgeois mansion. We have a lot to discuss.”_

Adrien sighed but obliged. He wanted to watch the events of the last leg of the Games. He wanted to be there when Marinette won. He wanted to be there to yell at the top of his lungs that the one and only woman that he ever loved won. He wanted to celebrate with Tikki and Plagg. He wanted to be there when she was escorted out of the arena. He wanted to be there for her.

But no one should know that he was Chat Noir so he had no reason to make an excuse. He made his way to the mansion, getting out of the building before his father did. If Gabriel was going somewhere then that meant that the Games would not end just yet. It would end when he was back inside the control room. After all, he held the power to do so.

He was escorted to the office of the president and there he found Chloé, President Bourgeois, and his father.

“What was the proposal?” Adrien asked, taking a seat opposite Chloé’s knowing that the girl can be quite clingy

“A wedding proposal!” Chloé squealed, “Isn’t it exciting? I wanted to wait until Ladybug could join us and talk about this.”

“Oh a wedding for Chat Noir and Ladybug?” Adrien tried to smile

He wanted to plan that wedding himself. All his nights planning gone to waste then.

“No, silly, we’re going to have a double wedding with them.” Chloé explained

“Wait, wait, wait.” Adrien raised a brow, “ _We_?”

“Yes. You and I will get married at the same time, place, and day as Ladybug and Chat Noir.” Chloé nodded

Adrien gripped his chair tightly. He turned to his father who was just waiting for an answer for him. How could he even reject Chloé in front of their fathers? In fact, he thought that his father was thinking about business. And it was sure business. Just imagine, Adrien Agreste, darling of the Capitol, and Chloé Bourgeois, the daughter of the president, getting married at the same day one of the Capitol’s most talked about bachelors and the latest Victor. It was groundbreaking and most likely the wedding of the decade, maybe even the century. The party would be grand, knowing Chloé, she would go two miles too far. It would have been picture perfect.

If Chat Noir and Adrien had not been the same person.

“I-,” Adrien bit his lip, “I don’t know what to say. I… thought that Chat Noir told the press that they’re going to be married at eighteen.”

“They’re just pulling at our legs. It’s not true.” Chloé batted her finger, “Isn’t this exciting Adrikins? Ladybug will be married at the same time as we will!”

“Granted she live.” Adrien shrugged

“She’s figured out the weapon and is most likely to win.” Gabriel pointed out

“Can I… Can I have a moment?” He asked, “It’s just very surprising, don’t worry. Nothing to worry about.”

And with that, he burst through the door, trying to keep the tears at bay.


	20. Demise

“T-Tikki?” Adrien bit on his nail as he waited for a response in the other line

_“Yes Adrien?”_

“Tikki can I, can I reveal to everyone that I’m Chat Noir? Exactly right now. Please.” He trembled slightly

_“What’s wrong?”_

“It’s Chloé. She wants a double wedding. Me with her and Ladybug with Chat Noir.” Adrien rested his head on the wall in front of him, “I can’t do this. I love Marinette so much.”

The other line was silent.

“Tikki you still there?” Adrien looked at his phone if the call was still going on

_“Uh yeah sorry. She’s just been catching the butterflies.”_

_“Adrien we can’t reveal it because of that. You know how Chloé is. She’d get jealous. The best we could do is lie that you’re in a relationship with a girl from the Capitol.”_

“Thanks, Tikki.” He muttered

He knew that there was no escaping the clutches of Chloé Bourgeois. And he was afraid to be tied to her. He could not escape. There would be no free will. It was worse than with his father.

He walked back to the room and forced a smile on his face.

“I, Chloé, you’re my friend and all but aren’t we a little young? I mean, we’re fifteen. Wouldn’t you like to live a little bit of more freedom?” He gulped

He could feel the antagonizing glares directed at him by the father and daughter duo. They were all expecting a yes from him but he never wanted to say yes to her. He did not even love her. Sure she was his friend, or, if his definition of a friend was right. And besides, he wanted to be tied to a specific girl already. And she was more than what Chloé would hope and try to be.

“Father I have to tell you something.” A drop of sweat trailed down his back, “I am actually in a relationship.”

“What?” Gabriel furrowed his brows, “How long?”

“A little over a week.” Adrien estimated, “I didn’t want you to know it like this. I wanted to introduce you to her personally.”

“Well then call her. Let’s see.” Chloé gritted her teeth

“Can’t she’s busy.” Adrien answered, “She’s an organizer and they always want her at the site.”

Gabriel sighed, “Adrien, if you’re lying to get out of this,”

“Father, please, I’m not lying.” Adrien interrupted his father, something he did not do very often, “Why would I lie about this? She’s special to me.”

Gabriel put a hand on his son’s shoulder, “Well what about that. I suppose we can’t accept your generous offer. Thank you.”

The Agrestes stood up and walked out of the room, Adrien trailing after his father.

“Father you’re not mad are you?” Adrien asked weakly

“Adrien why would I be mad?” Gabriel responded, “You’re a young boy. It’s normal.”

Adrien breathed a sigh of relief.

“But don’t expect Chloé to be satisfied with that answer.” Gabriel warned the boy, “You know, I actually had plans on getting you married to the Victor of the Games this year, whoever she may be. But Ladybug is, apparently, engaged.”

“But tell me Adrien, who is your mysterious girl?”

Adrien gulped, “No I won’t tell a name. I’m going to introduce her to you on the Victor’s party after the Games.”

Gabriel nodded, alright with the situation, “You know what to do, right? No scandals, no PDAs, nothing the people can use to your career’s downfall.”

“I understand, Father.”

•••

Marinette had captured her fifth Akuma. There was just one left and she would be off to fend Lila who looked the least bit exhausted. Lila had been using her powers and being stationary all the time. Meanwhile, Marinette had to move fast if she wanted the Akumatized object, that what she had called them. The last one was Alix and, from experience, it became harder and harder. With Ivan, she had used so much of her energy. And with the last one, she was not sure anymore.

Marinette readied herself for whatever Félix would be. And when he burst through the trees, Marinette was surprised that he was still his old self with a baton. Most of the other tributes were in costumes that made them undistinguishable. For Félix, nothing changed except for the addition of the baton.

“Is the Akuma in his baton?” She muttered then jumped up, him missing her with his baton

This would be the last one. She always told herself. This was the end of the game. There were only two of them left. They should have finished the Games before the Akumas attacked.

Marinette used her yoyo and threw it to his baton. She pulled the weapon away from him with success. She tried to break it using her knee to no avail.

“Nope.” Marinette set it down where he would not get it again

She ran to him and, with the distance between them, it was a hand to hand combat. Marinette dodged easily and used her yoyo to tie him. He fell back to the ground, tied up and Marinette above him.

“Let’s finish this.” She muttered then broke the bell, “Not the Akuma.”

She started breaking his fake cat ears but no butterfly emerged. He looked down at the boy’s hand a found a ring. She grabbed it from him and clutched it hard in her hand.

“How am I going to break this?” She asked herself, “Well this isn’t very lucky.”

“Huh. Lucky. Lucky Charm?” She murmured then shrugged, “There’s no harm in trying.”

She withdrew the yoyo from his body and threw it up to the skies, “Lucky Charm!”

And a hammer came falling down. Marinette had to dodge the object so as to not hurt her. She placed the ring on the metal contraption and pounded it with the hammer. It broke to several pieces and a butterfly flew out.

She cleansed the butterfly and looked up, “Bye bye petit papillon.”

She turned to Lila, “And now with you.”

Lila started to run but Marinette had already tied the yoyo around her ankle.

“No. We’re finishing this. Whether you like it or not.” Marinette shook her head no

Lila found a nearby knife, one that she brought just a little bit earlier, and smirked at the remaining girl.

“If you think you’re killing me, you’re wrong.” She said

And stabbed herself in the heart. The last cannon sound.

“Ladies and gentlemen, the Victor for this year’s Hunger Games. Ladybug!”

Marinette looked up and saw a ship going down to pick her up. She walked inside the ship and was instantly injected with something. She was forced to lie down and an IV was placed in her left hand.

“Whoa what’s happening?” She asked, feeling a bit light headed

“You won. We’re going to treat your wounds.” The doctor answered

Marinette nodded and drifted off to sleep, feeling unable to fight the fatigue.

•••

“She won!” Adrien yelled, jumping up and down, “She won! She won! When are we going to see her?”

“Just a few minutes from now. They’re going to transfer her here and fix everything down to the last scratch.” Tikki answered, relieved that her long awaited tribute had become a Victor

Adrien went back to his seat, grinning ear to ear, “This is the happiest I’ve ever been since last year. Thank you Marinette.”

“Pretty sure she’s really happy too.” Plagg stated, “She won. And nobody even believed that she would.”

“Well there’s the three of us.” Adrien pointed out

“And outside the room?” Tikki answered, “Nobody had their actual faith in her. They bet that she would win, wishing that she would. But nobody believed. Now she’s rich, free, and alive. I’m so proud of her.”

They had been called soon after, informed that Marinette had arrived. Tikki let Adrien in first, knowing that the boy was more excited that her. When he arrived then, she was awake. He grinned so wide that Marinette thought that his face was going to be ripped to two. He was instantly at her side, holding her hand.

“Hey there, princess.” He kissed her hand, “How are you feeling?”

Marinette used the hand in his to caress his cheek, “Fine, minou.” She smiled at him, “A little beat up but fine.”

“I missed you.” He frowned a bit, “But you’re here and we’re not going to be apart anymore.”

Marinette laughed a bit, “Aren’t we a little bit young to be married?”

“It was a front.” He chuckled, “To get the sponsors coming but apparently, we’ve reached the limit. You were great, my Lady.”

He planted a kiss on her forehead and smiled a bit. Marinette brought his face down and he leaned in to her lips.

“Missed you too.” She whispered, “But can I know who you are?”

“At the party. I’m going to introduce you to my father and everything.” He answered, “I promise. Oh hey, Tikki wanted to talk to you so I gotta go.”

Marinette nodded, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” He replied, giving her one last kiss on the nose before leaving

“Tikki thank you for everything.” Marinette said as soon as the woman entered, “For taking care of Chat, for taking care of me.”

“It’s my job.” Tikki answered, “You okay there? Nothing hurting?”

“Not anymore. I feel numb actually.” She answered, “Nothing bad happened while I was out?”

“Many many breakdowns, Marinette.” Tikki sighed, “That boy, he’s got it so bad that I thought _he_ was the one getting hurt.” She chuckled, “But he loves you so much. You know that.”

She nodded, “He makes it too obvious.”

“Well I have to leave. I have a meeting with the president for your party.” Tikki grinned at her, “Rest, okay, Marinette? Get a good night’s sleep and all.”

Marinette smiled weakly at the red head as she exited. She was going home. She was finally _finally_ going home. They would not worry about expenses. They would not worry about food. She could help Alya, big time. She was pretty sure that 12 was celebrating. And her parents, she was sure that they were very proud of their child. Alya would be glad to have her best friend back. Everything would be fine. Everything would be better now.

She smiled, satisfaction making it wider. She did not have anything to worry about anymore. Not a person was out to kill her. She was not in the arena anymore. She would not think about what to eat the next day or how she was going to survive. She would not think about anything, like a few years back when she was a child. She was soon to be married, maybe when they were eighteen. Her future was set. It was so bright that she never thought she would reach the top. She would get riches, something she could not get her hands on. She would get safety, something that was rare. She would get her awaited Prince Charming. She was pretty sure that he was already planning on what to wear to the next event. He loved her so much, Tikki told her. But with just his eyes, it was more than obvious. He loved her, she loved him. Perfect love story. Perfect ending? A wedding. That was soon to come but it was coming. She would get to have so much luxury, fame, and happiness that she was sure even her great grandchildren would benefit. Her parents needed not to be bakers. They did not need to rise up at four in the morning so they could live another day. They were going to be happy.

Marinette drifted off to sleep with one last thought.

She was happy. 

•••

_“I don’t care who the girl is, Adrien Agreste. We’re getting married!”_

“For the last time, we’re not getting married.”

_“And what’s stopping me?”_

“Yeah well what’s stopping me from running away with my girl?”

_“You don’t dare, Agreste. We’re going to be looking for you. I know that you can’t live without your riches.”_

“Last time I checked, I could. Maybe that was you.”

_“No! No excuses. No escapes. You’re mine. Forever.”_


	21. Ball

“Princess.” Adrien whispered, walking towards her as she watched him get out of the elevator

“Yes my Cat Prince?” Marinette giggled

“I like the sound of that.” He nodded, sitting next to her on the couch, “So you’re finally out of the arena and the hospital.”

Marinette snuggled up to him, Chat encircling his arms around her.

“I missed you.” He kissed her forehead

“I missed you too.” She looked up at him

He placed a sweet kiss on her lips once, ending as soon as it started. Marinette cuddled up closer, hugging her body close as she rested her body on his.

“I never want to be without you.” He frowned at her

“We’ll never be without each other.” She shook her head

He leaned in close, leading her in a passionate kiss. He cupped her cheeks, pulling her lips as close as it could. Their lips were synchronized with the other’s movemement. Marinette locked her arms around his neck, pulling him down on the couch. Chat pulled away, leaning his forehead on hers.

“Not here.” He whispered, eyeing the elevator

Marinette chuckled and held his hand, leading him to her room.

•••

Marinette stared at the mirror before her. She was dressed in a red ballgown with a sweetheart neckline and a backless top. She had put a huge pink ribbon at the back of the dress to add more of an ‘adorable’ sense in her daring red dress. Marinette was proud of having designed the dress. Although she wanted to create it herself, she was not allowed by Tikki to do so, wanting the Avoxes to do something.

Her hair was done in a bun and her face was caked in very little makeup. Her mask was on its rightful place and her earrings, the ones from her district, were in her earlobes.

“You done?” Tikki asked her

“Almost.” Marinette answered, slipping the silky black gloves on her hand, “Am I going to wear the ring?”

“No, everyone knows that the ring was a weapon.” Tikki replied

Marinette nodded and exited her room. She showed herself to her escort and smiled at her.

“You look so beautiful.” Tikki whispered, placing her hands to her mouth

“Thank you, Tikki.” Marinette responded, hugging the older woman

“You’ve grown up so much.”

Marinette chuckled, “Tikki, it’s just been two weeks.”

“No, no I mean it.” She patted the girl’s back, “You’re more than just the baker’s daughter now. You’re a Victor. You’re future Missis Ag-.”

“Future missis what?” Marinette pulled out of the hug, raising a hug, “You were going to say Chat’s last name. What is it?”

“I can’t tell because he promised that he’d reveal himself tonight.” Tikki smiled weakly, “You two are going to be the happiest couple. I can feel it.”

“Thanks.” She giggled

“Come on, come on, Chat’s dying to see you.” Tikki and Marinette started walking out of the room to the elevator

Tikki guided Marinette down to the car, making sure that she would not trip or that her dress would be ripped. Tonight was a special night. They had to make sure that it was. Chat had special plans for the girl most especially the fact that he would propose to her for real, in front of the whole nation. Panem would see, Panem would watch, Panem would rejoice. And he would reveal to all who he really was. And that would avoid any commotion between him and Chloé. They had to plan the event with such elegance. The details were specific.

Tikki was nervous. If one thing would fail, the next would too and the next and the next. But they had been so hands-on to the preparation that it was basically flawless. And it was going to be one.

They soon arrived at the president’s mansion where cars were lined up to the opening and people in fancy dresses, sometimes bizarre, were entering the mansion. Clearly, this was too much splurging once again. Marinette’s car opened and she smiled at the boy who was to escort her inside the mansion.

“I knew you were going to win, Ladybug.” He grinned at her and offered a hand

“Thank you.” Marinette smiled back, placing her hand in his, “And thanks for the good luck back then, Adrien. I really needed that.”

Adrien chuckled, “You still remember that?”

Marinette nodded, “Course I did. It wasn’t everyday that you get to talk to guys for five minutes and they find a way to go to the chariot rides and give you a good luck.”

They entered the ball and all eyes were on the two of them.

“Say, why are you always escorting? Aren’t you some big shot around here?” Marinette asked

“That I am. I’m the face of the Capitol, that’s why I get to escort the pretty ladies when they win.” He replied, “And this is the first time I’ve escorted someone twice.”

Marinette giggled, “I gave you a fair warning, didn’t I?”

“You know, my father told me that he wanted me to marry the Victor this year. Especially that you and Volpina were the two left.” Adrien told the girl, “But you’re Chat Noir’s already so all of his plans were reduced to nothing.”

Marinette looked up at the boy, “But did you want to?”

“Want to what?” He raised a brow

“Marry me if Chat wasn’t around.” Marinette explained

“Are you serious? I’d love to marry you. But Chat’s basically my brother and I cannot ever do it to him.” He smiled weakly, _If you only knew, Marinette. If you only knew._

“Well, I better get going.” He told her as they stopped in front of the two double doors where all the chatter and music came from, “Chat’s going to be here in a little while. He’s running a little late but they’re not going to start until he’s here, don’t worry.”

Marinette nodded then Adrien left her. She could hear her heart pounding from the nervousness and the excitement combined. Finally. She was finally out of the arena and filthy stinking rich. No worries for the rest of her life.

She felt a hand snake up from her back, hugging her from behind. Her hands immediately wrapped around the person’s hands.

“My Victor.” Chat murmured into her ear

“My kitty.” She responded

“So are you still-.”

“Yes, Chat. Don’t ask that.” She dismissed him

He chuckled then linked their arms together, facing the door. The grand double doors swung open revealing the two. They grinned up at the crowd that was cheering for them. The two started walking forward, Chat guiding her every step through the thick ensemble of people. He knew how she hated heels and that she was forced to wear them. In his opinion, they should be illegal.

“You’re gonna meet my father tonight.” He told her

“Really?” Marinette looked up at him with glee

“Yeah. He’s gonna be so happy.” He nodded, “He’s been wanting to meet you for _so_ long.”

Marinette laughed lightly and rested the side of her head on his arm, intertwining her hand in his.

“This is gonna be forever, right?” She asked him

“More than.” He responded, planting a kiss on her hair

They reached the front of the crowd and started going up where President Bourgeois was. She stood at the center of the stage and the president walked over to her, a crown in his hand.

“Congratulations.” He spoke to her

“Thank you.” She smiled timidly

He put the crown on her head and the people applauded.

_I guess the party’s started._

She was offered different sorts of food and drinks but she was declining everything. She never knew if there was alcohol inside the drinks and if she was meeting Chat’s father, then it would be very bad to show up drunk.

“Tikki!” She called the woman who turned around

“There’s my Victor!” Tikki gestured to her

Marinette walked over to her company and she was introduced to each.

“Why are you here? Where’s Chat?” Tikki asked

“I lost him after the coronation.” Marinette answered

“He chickened out.” Tikki laughed and pressed into her ear, “Hey, tell your boy there that he left the girl of the night alone.”

There was static at the other line for a while then there was a voice heard.

_“He’s here with me and I don’t know why. I’m going to force him. We didn’t plan this for so long just to fail._

Tikki pulled Marinette back to the stage. She looked over to the side and gave a thumbs up. The lights started dimming and the thrumming of the music went to a softer tune. A single spotlight showed at the stage where Marinette stood. She looked up at the lights as the crowd watched her. Tikki smiled at her and went down the stage. She could not see anything from the crowd but heard the heels of the shoes clicking towards her. Another spotlight was shown coming closer to her and it was showing Chat Noir. He went to her and kissed her hand.

“Hi Princess.” He greeted

He took a deep breath and smiled sheepishly at her.

“What’s this?” She asked

“I, I, uh,” he took a look around, trying to find Tikki and Plagg but failing, “let’s dance.”

“Get on with it!” A shout from the crowd, which sounded a lot like Plag, was heard

“Fine.” He grumbled

He shook his trembling hands for a while then got down on one knee.

“Chat.” Marinette whispered, “What are you doing?”

“You’re pretty much the best thing that’s happened to me.” He started, “You _are_ the best thing that’s happened to me. I love you, you know that right?”

“You’ve told me that.” She nodded

“Yeah. But I just feel like I wanna take one more step. You know, seal the deal.” He continued, “And like I promised, I wanna be with you an infinite amount of days after forever.”

“But I have to have your approval for that.” He pulled out a small box from his coat pocket, showing the diamond encrusted ring inside, with an emerald in the middle, “Ladybug, it would be a cat-astrophe if you said no.”

Marinette smiled at him for a while, watching his nervous demeanor. It had been the first time that she saw Chat out of this suave façade he always had. This time, this Chat was trembling in front of thousands. This Chat was obviously doubting and waiting for her answer, for her answer that probably made him lose sleep for a week.

“Chat got your tongue, Princess?” He let out a shaky laugh

Marinette laughed again, snapping out of the stupor then sitting down and hugging the cat.

“This isn’t a ‘for Panem’ thing is it?” She whispered in his ear

“Nope. This is a ‘you and me’ thing.” He responded

“Yes Chat Noir!” She answered and the crowd erupted to cheers

Chat had shown her the biggest and happiest smile he had ever shown and clumsily slipped the ring in her right ring finger. He pecked her lips once and pulled the two of them up before hugging her tight.

“Oh thank you so much.” He sighed a breath of relief

Someone had tapped a microphone which cut the celebration short. The lights went back on and the couple now watched as Chloé Bourgeois stepped up the stage.

“That was so romantic!” She squealed, “I am so happy! And I want this to be double happiness! I am pleased to announce that the Capitol’s darling, Adrien Agreste, had,” she lifted her right hand up, showing a diamond studded ring, “finally engaged to me too!”

“What?” Chat furrowed his brows, “But I-.”

“Oh let’s congratulate, Chloé.” Marinette told her fiancé and dragged him to the girl, “Chloé I am so happy for you.”

“Ladybug! I’m your number one fan! If you want, we can have a wedding at the same day!” She giggled excitedly, “This is going to be fun!”

“Uh, about that, we weren’t planning on having a wedding until we’re eighteen.” Marinette responded, “But we’ll be at your wedding, isn’t that right, Chaton?”

“Yeah.” Chat nodded

“Oh I want you to be my maid of honor and Chat as the best man.” Chloé told the girl, “A wedding with my idol as my maid of honor is my dream come true!”

“I’d be glad.” Marinette smiled

“Oh we have to find that boy!” Chloé stomped once, “Well, I’ll see you around.”

Marinette nodded then smiled at Chat, “She seems nice.”

“Princess,” he sighed, “I have to introduce you to my father.”


	22. Treacherous

Marinette was brought over to a room in the mansion. She was expected to wait for Chat who went to fetch his father. She knew that she would be delighted to meet whoever his father was and she just hoped that he would be as delighted to meet her. The door opened and she stood up.

“Mister Agreste?” She spoke, “It’s nice to see you here.”

“Likewise. You gave me quite a show.” Gabriel nodded

Then entered Chat looking glum. Marinette furrowed her brows and walked over to him.

“Mon Minou, is there something wrong?” Marinette asked, rubbing his left arm up and down

“A really big one.” He answered

“What is the reason you brought me here?” Gabriel asked the younger man

Chat clutched Marinette’s hand, “You trust me that I’ll never hurt you, right? That I’ll never leave you?”

Marinette nodded. Chat bit his lip and broke eye contact with the two who was staring him down. He reached up to his cat ears and removed them one by one, careful not to ruin his hair his stylists spent so much time on. He reached up to his mask and slowly pulled it off.

“Adrien?” Marinette’s left hand flew to her mouth, feeling as if the ring on her right was burning a mark on her finger

“Yeah I,” he shook his head, “I planned this night to be perfect, to be flawless.” He turned to his father, eyes watering, “Father I told Chloé that I didn’t want to, right?”

“Yes you did. But you know that young Bourgeois. She always gets what she wants.” Gabriel responded, “I’m sorry son but you can’t fight the Capitol.”

Marinette traced every figure in Chat’s- Adrien’s -face. It was so darn obvious.

_I can’t believe this._

“Ch-chat?” She whispered, “I-I. How?”

“I proposed to you in the arena before she did to me.” He reached a hand to her but she just flinched backwards, “Please, Ladybug I don’t want it to happen. Please understand.”

The tears in his eyes started falling one by one, “I don’t want that wedding to happen. I want _our_ wedding to happen. She doesn’t know that I’m Chat. Please, my Lady.”

His knees started getting weaker by the minute until he fell on his knees, crying his heart out while his hands covered his face.

“Chat I told you I loved you didn’t I?” Marinette furrowed her brows as she sat next to him, placing a comforting hand on his back, “I still do. Don’t, don’t think that I hate you or anything. I don’t, Chat, Adrien, whoever you are.” She held his hands, prying them away from his face

She hugged him tight and he cried on her chest, wrapping his arms around her waist tightly.

“I can’t marry Chloé.”

“But you have to.” Gabriel insisted, “Trust me, I don’t like this either. But unless you have more power over her then you can argue. Do you want to die?”

“I’d rather that.” Adrien answered

“Adrien don’t say that. I didn’t fight my way through the arena for you to give up.” Marinette scolded, “We’re going to get married, alright? Maybe not now or next year or the year after but we’re going to be married and we’re going to be a family. Someday.”

Adrien nodded.

•••

Marinette stared at the ceiling, tears dripping down the sides of her face. She spent two weeks in the Capitol and she already fell in love with someone. And it was her last day there already, the train going back to 12 in the afternoon. She barely had time left. She knew it was impossible that they would be married as long as Chloé lived. Of course she could always kill the girl but that was illegal outside of the arena. But it was going to be easy. Give her a basket of bread or anything and put poison on just one. She was Ladybug, Chloé would eat it and be thankful. Then she would die and she could marry Adrien and everything would be in their proper places.

It was simple to kill Chloé. She was even convinced that the girl could die due to a bad hair day. Most likely, yes. But she could not help that dreadful feeling in the pit of her stomach that was telling her that it was the end. She could not marry Adrien without being guilty of a crime. She could not be with him. After all they had been through. It was true that they loved each other.

_Why can’t things just be that simple? I love him, he loves me, we get married, end of story._

But no. It just _had_ to be complicated.

She shook her head away from thoughts of murder. It was the small part of the arena that clung to her. Along with the recurring nightmares of his fellow tributes dying over and over again. She knew that she had to live with the guilt of killing but living with a heartache? That was going to be hard especially since she would watch her parents love each other everyday and see her and Adrien instead.

It broke her heart to tiny little pieces. She knew that she could not love anyone anymore. Her heart belonged to Adrien, that was how the world worked for her. Maybe Adrien’s heart did not actually belong to her. Maybe it was going to be shared between the blonde and the bluenette. Maybe it was for Chloé only. She hoped that it was hers only. But it was impossible. He would someday fall in love with Chloé and forget everything about her.

She would be nothing else than that Victor who was sworn a wedding and a forever only for it to last five minutes.

•••

It was her final afternoon in the Capitol for at least a year. She would be back for the Victor’s tour and be the trainer for the next Hunger Games. But she could not help herself. She was going to miss Tikki and Bustier and Armand and everyone. Her whole team was at the train station, giving her goodbyes and some pennies for her thoughts. They all knew what happened but swore that they would not spread anything. She trusted them that they would not, after all, it was not every year that they got a Victor back.

“Thank you for everything, Tikki.” She told the woman as she held on tightly to her frame

“I hate this day.” Tikki said

“Me too.” Marinette nodded in agreement

They pulled out from the hug and heard shouts coming towards them.

“Wait! Ladybug wait!”

She turned to the voice and saw Adrien running to her. Whe he reached her, he enveloped her into a the tightest hug he had ever given her.

“Princess don’t leave me please.” He pleaded

“Adrien I can’t not leave. I have my family to get back to.” She told him

They pulled away from each other to not make some brows raise from the other people who knew nothing.

“I’m going to find a way, okay?” He said, “This isn’t the end yet.”

Marinette nodded before being pulled into a kiss with the boy. She responded as passionately as he did, forgetting that he was not wearing a mask.

“Adrikins!” They heard a woman call, making them break contact, “What are you doing to my fiancé?”

“Chloé I just-.”

_Slap_

Marinette’s hear jerked to the right, feeling the stinging pain on her left cheek.

“Chloé!” Adrien exclaimed, pulling Marinette closer to him

“Peacekeepers! Arrest this girl!” Chloé yelled

“Chloé that’s unnecessary!” Adrien retorted

Marinette felt like everything was going downhill. Like everything was chaos. Of course the fact that she was panting, sweating, and overall panicking due to the circumstances were not helping at all. She stared wide eyed at the green eyes that were equally as frightened as hers.

“You have to run.” the person with those eyes whispered at her, “Run as fast as you can away from here. I’m going to find you, don’t worry. I’ll find you anywhere you go.”

She shakily nodded, and without having a clue where she was going, sprinted the other direction.

Tikki guided her to the train and pushed the girl in, the doors closing instantly.

“Adrien!” Marinette yelled, pounding on the door, “Adrien!”

“I’m going to find you Princess!” He yelled at her, trying to escape the clutches of Chloé

The train started moving as well as Marinette started crying and yelling.

“Open this door! Adrien!” She laid her hand on the glass door

Adrien started following her, placing a hand on hers, “I’m going to find you. Trust me.”

Marinette nodded frantically then the train started picking up speed, Adrien still following. He started running and running until he could not keep up. Marinette slouched on the ground, crying out loud.

“I hate this.” She pounded the doors one last time, “I hate this!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that ends part one


	23. Defiance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOW it's something else
> 
> But not quite just yet

Cheering. Everything that she could manage to notice was cheering. She felt absolutely numb. With the eight or so hours of travel to 12, she had watched the trees go by, mind wandering to home. It felt like she was just starting to go to the Capitol where she would be headed to whatever thing she was to die on. The arena, the Games, the interviews, they all seemed so fresh in her mind yet so distant that she was not sure if it had happened or not.

Marinette was called by Bustier as they were nearing the place, hoisting her up from her position on the bed to put her on the seat in front of her vanity. As usual, her prep team had finished her look and dressed her nicely for the home coming.

It was rare, 12 having a Victor, so they had prepared a feast in her name. She was… ecstatic. Well she was _supposed_ to be ecstatic. She could go home and live a long, happy life now. But she felt so incomplete that she would rather go back to the Games, maybe she could change the outcome of the future.

But then again she had to face the present which was the ever so enthusiastic cheering of the people from 12.

“Congratulations, Ladybug!” The mayor of the town greeted her as she stood in front of all the people, a practiced smile was placed on her face as if it was the real mask, “Congratulations, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

Dupain-Cheng. That would have been so _so_ different.

She was led down the stage, Alya instantly by her and hugging her.

“Mari, I’m so proud of you!” She nearly cried

“Yeah.” Marinette whispered, still quite out of it

She pulled her friend out of the hug and grinned wide at the Victor. She furrowed her brows when she did not see Marinette’s usual exuberant condition.

“Something wrong?” She asked, rubbing her friend’s forearm

Marinette shook her head, “It’s complicated.”

“It’s not as complicated as Chat Noir proposing to you twice, right?” Alya grinned, “You’re going to get married, girl! To a _real_ Prince Charming! Like we’ve always dreamed about!”

“No I’m not.” She whispered lightly. “I told you, it’s complicated.”

Alya gasped. Chat Noir seemed true to his words and she did the same to hers. It seemed like a fairytale like Cinderella or something. But it had ended so tragically.

“We’re going to talk about this at home.” She told her friend, “If you’re alright with that?”

Marinette stared for a while, “Okay. I needed a reality check.”

Marinette was greeted by her parents next. The girl put on a faux smile so as to not make her parents worry too much. It was hard to make something look easy. She wished that she was back at the interviews playing the role of the lovestruck teen instead of the heartbroken ex-fiancée. 

She was sent to her new and fully furnished house afterwards. Marinette made her way directly to her new room. It had more space than her old room in the bakery and she was very glad that she could have a room. It was the opportunity to use the extra space for her working areas, having the chance to finally start to design clothing and create and maybe she could sell them to the Capitol someday, being a designer instead of a trainer. Change was coming to her life. And she regretted it ever did.

“Mari, I’m here.” Alya said softly, sitting on the free spot on the bed next to her friend, “You wanna talk about it?”

Marinette nodded, eyes still so far away, “He promised that he’d be back and that he’d find me.”

“He really did love you, didn’t he?” Alya asked, petting the girl’s now blue hair

“He does love me.” She corrected, “Up until now and I just love him so much too.”

“That’s great, that’s great.” Alya nodded, “So why are you so glum?”

“He happened to be a model and a socialite. And the president’s daughter likes him and she announced that they’re getting married.” Marinette answered

The thoughts clicked in to Alya’s head. Chat Noir was engaged to Marinette and Chloé, the president’s daughter, was engaged to Adrien so Adrien was Chat Noir.

“So much for having secret identities.” Alya sighed

“We really did love each other and we’d promised that we’ll get married when we’re eighteen. A far way to go but it’ll be so worth it.” She bit her lip, “It could’ve been _so_ worth it.”

Alya hugged the girl, knowing that she wanted to breakdown but could not do so.

“You can cry.” Alya whispered to her friend, “Cry it out.”

And cry she did. The dam broke and did not stop leaking for almost an hour. Marinette told Alya all of it from start to finish. Everything that had happened to the last bit except for that one last night they spent together. Surely, Alya did not need to know that, ever.

“Hey he told you that he’s gonna be back then he’s gonna be back.” Alya patted her friend’s back

“I know that and I trust him.” Marinette nodded, wiping her eyes, “But it’s Chloé I don’t trust. She’s just this girl who thinks she’s all mighty and powerful and that she can control everybody around her.”

“But,” Alya paused, “isn’t it like that?”

“But she’s not supposed to control what he feels.” She pounded her arm on the bed once, “He’s already mine and not to sound selfish but I want him to be mine only.”

“Well based on what we’ve seen with that Chat Noir guy and his interviews, I can see that he’s serious and he’s not letting anybody in for a long time.” Alya smiled weakly at her friend, “It’s gonna be fine, girl. He’ll come here, I just know it.”

But he did not. Hours of waiting turned to days and days turned to weeks. He did not show up. Alya was losing hope on the boy. He was Adrien Agreste, Capitol darling, everybody adored him and maybe that was for a reason but why would he not go there? He was busy and could not escape was the reason Alya held on to. She watched as her friend tried to be strong for days on end. It even took a toll on her and she started getting sick about a month after she went back home.

Now, she held the girl’s hair up as she puked on her pristine white toilet. She guessed it was because she had eaten something bad but if what her parents told Alya was true then it was not a food issue. Marinette _barely_ ate and what little she ate was what she puked on afterwards. She became picky of the food. At first, they thought that it was because she was too used to the food from the Capitol but after week two had arrived, that was definitely not a cover up anymore.

Marinette stayed in her room most of the time or at the living room, waiting for a certain someone to enter. He just had to come to 12. For Marinette. It was getting harder as the days passed by. Even Marinette’s favorite delicacies were turned away by the girl, prefering nothing to eat or oranges. It had always been oranges that she wanted. Although it was good for the health, it was not good if it was the only food she ate.

“Did you eat something bad, Mari?” She asked

The girl coughed and gargled water in her mouth, “No. I don’t think the oranges I just ate were spoiled.”

“Well maybe _that_ ‘s the problem.” She scolded, “You only eat those fruits, Mari. You can’t live off of oranges.”

“I can.” Marinette replied, “You know what, I’m just gonna go to my room. I don’t feel so good.”

“Would you like to see a doctor?” Alya asked as she guided her friend

“No doctors. I’m perfectly fine.” Marinette nodded then laid back on her bed, feeling just a bit better, “Do you have any news from the mayor?”

“Nothing.” Alya shrugged, “Maybe he’s hiding for now. Keeping it lowkey and all. You know Capitol people.”

“Yeah but he can always go as Chat.” She pointed out, “There’s no reason he can’t.”

“Or maybe it was Tikki.” Marinette wondered even before her friend could respond, “They’ve been keeping him away because of the press.”

“Maybe.” Alya replied, not really knowing who ‘Tikki’ was

There was a loud knock on the door. It sounded frantic. Marinette gasped, sitting up but finding the world spinning.

“Whoa, slow down. They can wait.” Alya told her

Marinette nodded ever so slightly. She waited for a while for the dizziness to settle before she slowly made her way down, not wanting to make another puking episode. She was led downstairs by Alya, helping her from not falling down, something her friend had gotten back to. The people behind the door were still as frantic as ever.

Alya sighed, “We’re coming!”

They reached the door and opened it. Marinette really had hopes that it was Chat or Adrien but her hopes fell down but just a tiny little bit. There standing at the door were Tikki, Plagg, and some other old man she was convinced she never saw before.

“Um, come in.” Marinette opened the door for them

“Marinette, I have some news for you.” Tikki said, gesturing for her to sit

She sat down across the girl, waiting whatever it was she was going to say to her.

Tikki sighed, “Okay so Chat can’t go here to 12.”

“I knew it.” She groaned

“No, it’s not that. He can’t because Chloé’s still trying to look for you.” Tikki continued

Marinette raised a brow, “What?”

“She doesn’t want anyone hindering her from Adrien, remember? And you’re that one.” Plagg replied, “That idiot shouldn’t have kissed you at the train station.”

“She can’t find me anymore.” Marinette replied

“She _can_ , Marinette. This is Chloé we’re talking about not some psycho fangirl Adrien has.” Plagg inputted, “Look, let’s just get to the point here, Tikki.”

“Point? Isn’t _that_ the point?” Marinette questioned

“Marinette, I’m sorry but you can’t stay here in 12. She’s already done looking in 10.” Tikki explained, “Tomorrow, they’ll be in District 11 and they’ll be turning the place upside down if they needed.”

“What does she even want with me? It wasn’t me who kissed first.” She crossed her arms, “And as much as I would love to protect my belongings, I make sure that it belongs to me first.”

“She wants to kill you, Marinette!” Plagg snapped, “I don’t get why Tikki’s not saying it but she wants to kill you and you _cannot_ be killed in the next ten years.”

She furrowed her brows. She could say that she knew that Chloé was but that was lying.

“You’re a really big threat right now to the Capitol.” Plagg continued, voice calm, “Everybody wants you to end up with Chat Noir and if they figure out that he’s Adrien, everything will go downhill. No guy likes Chloé, okay? But the Bourgeois clan has to make sure that the presidency is passed on to another Bourgeois. She needs a successor and she needs it soon and Adrien is as close as a friend she could get.”

“And the boy doesn’t even like her as a friend.” Plagg continued, “Look, we have to protect you at all costs.”

“Why? What’s the big deal with me? I’m just Marinette, a Victor.” She reasoned

“Yes but you _are_ Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” The old man finally piped up, “I am Master Fu and Tikki and Plagg have been looking for the _perfect_ Ladybug since their first Games.”

“And since we’ve found her, we only needed her partner.” He continued, “Chat Noir.”

“I don’t get it.” Marinette responded abruptly, “I’m not a special girl that you’ve been looking for for _decades_. I’m simple Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

Plagg rolled his eyes, so much for Tikki making her understand it all. “You’re Marinette, yes, but you have the knowledge and strength of Ladybug and you _are_ Ladybug. Adrien was someone we met when he was young. I _made_ Adrien to be Chat Noir like Tikki making you to be Ladybug. It was a prophecy, Marinette. Something made _centuries_ ago. It was a warning. Only the abilities of Ladybug and Chat Noir can overthrow the power of the any powerful force threatening humanity.”

“Those abilities that you two have are dangerous to combine, that’s why we had to find two people.” Tikki continued for Plagg, “It makes a man go through so much bloodlust that he will make the whole Panem his arena.”

“And it is up to us and seven other guardians to make sure that we have enough manpower to overthrow the Bourgeois family.” Fu added, “That is why I am asking you, Ladybug, to get out of this district and live for at least ten more years.”

Marinette breathed out deeply and held on to her chair to keep her from falling. The world was spinning again, like it always did everyday. A hand flew up to her head to clutch her blue hair.

“Wait I’m sorry I feel really sick.” She told her visitors

She felt Alya’s hands steady her but it was beginning to be too much. Everything was blurring and twirling. She wanted to throw up or something. But when she could not hold up anymore, the world turned black.


	24. Glint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With great irresponsibility comes great responsibilities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I re wrote the second half of the story and trust me when I say this, you're not gonna love it as much as the original. The original was so... bland? Idk. I didn't hate it but I didn't actually love it.
> 
> And I hit a roadblock.
> 
> AND I wanted Gabriel and Chloé to have more to them than what they are now and in the next three chapters or so.
> 
> But it's safe to say that the re write is better, but not what you want better

“She’s been like this for _weeks_. I’m really worried. I think this Chat guy’s really the reason.” Alya said as she wiped her friend’s forehead with a damp rag

Tikki sighed, “Well we have to drop her off somewhere even you won’t know. We can’t just leave her if she’s sick.”

“How does Adrien come in to this? He didn’t do anything.” Plagg crossed his arms

“You two certainly chose the right holders this time.” Fu told the two, “Unfortunately they were born too late.”

Tikki frowned, “We’re sorry that we’re failing this, Master Fu.”

“Don’t be sorry. You did your part.” Fu replied

He knelt next to the couch Marinette was lying on. He took a look at Alya as if asking for permission. The girl nodded, knowing that whatever this guy was doing was something needed. He placed two fingers on Marinette’s neck, finding her pulse. He took very little time to do so and just sat back down on his chair.

“This is going to be the start then.” He spoke, “We have to be quick. We have less than ten years.”

“Less than? I thought we agreed that it would be at least ten.” Tikki’s eyes were wide

“But no one knew that they would produce the destruction soon.” He replied, “We have to get Chat Noir soon or their child will be the cause of mass murder.”

“Child? What child?” Alya asked, furrowing her brows

“I should have known! That kid knew that he needed to keep his hands to himself.” Plagg growled

“It’s not their fault.” Tikki stated, “Don’t blame them, Plagg. They’re children-.”

“And now they’re bringing about destruction. We have less than nine months. That boy is dead.” He stood up and marched out of the room

So much for Plagg being the chill kwami. Fu, knowing that Plagg was off to destroy something, gestured for Tikki to follow. The red haired woman nodded and exited the house, intent on fixing everything the other would ruin.

“You mean to say,” Alya trailed off, waiting for the older man to continue

“Ladybug is bringing their offspring. The first of three.” Fu continued, “Although this is a very unfortunate event, we still need a Ladybug. She can still fulfill her destiny despite this.”

“What I don’t get here is this destiny thing. Marinette’s just Marinette. When she was born no one thought she was going to survive. She was premature, she wasn’t breathing, her cord was around her neck, she lived that unfortunate life.” Alya explained

“But that’s because she hasn’t been picked yet. Do you think that, if she didn’t get those earrings,” he gestured to the earrings the friends found at the day of the reaping, “she’d live? That is a bringer of good luck. Passed on from one generation to another. I’ve chosen her for the task because I knew that she was going to be reaped.”

“So you mean to say that there was no way it wasn’t a coincidence?” Alya asked, “That if _I_ was the one who got the earrings, I would be the one who would be reaped?”

“Not exactly. Her name was in the Book since the beginning. If you were the one to be reaped, we wouldn’t be talking right now.” Fu answered, “I would need to talk to her when she wakes up. Would you mind packing her things?”

Alya shook her head no and stood up to obey the strange man. Everything was so fast. Marinette was pregnant, she was fulfilling this weird prophecy thing, her name had been written in an equally weird book, and she was going to be sent who knows where so the president’s daughter could not find her and kill her. How was Alya going to explain this to Marinette’s parents?

She could hear Marinette’s confused voice and figured out that she had woken up and was being told what she was in.

“Alya!” She heard her call

Alya bit her lip and joined the two in the living room.

“Alya please tell me that this is all a joke.” She was on the verge of tears already, “Please.”

“Sorry Marinette.” Alya went over to her friend and let her cry on her shoulder, “I wish I could.”

“This can’t be happening! The deal was I finish the Games and that’s it. I won’t think of it till the tour!” She exclaimed, “I can’t-. I don’t want to. I wanna stay here with you guys.”

“But you’re going to be killed in two days.” Fu spoke, “I know I sound harsh but it’s the truth. It’s either you fight to live or you die a coward and let your friend live in poverty forever.”

“I don’t want to do this anymore.” She shook her head, “It’s too much.”

“You’re just emotional, Ladybug. You know in yourself that you can do it. You’re not believing but you have to. The fate of Panem is in your hands.” Fu said, expression stoic

Alya knew that the words were a bit too much but she could not help but agree. If it would take just one teenager to overthrow a whole system designed to collapse in the first place, then why not make the sacrifice? After all, she was not going to die if she followed. It was a win-win situation.

“I believe in you, Mari. You’re gonna make it, okay? For Panem. For your parents, for me, for everyone.” She said lowly

She could feel Marinette wipe her tears then nod. The girl turned to look at Fu once more. Despite that redness in her face, Alya could not lie that she did not see that determination in her blue eyes.

“What do I have to do?” Marinette questioned

“For now, we’re going to hide you somewhere your friend wouldn’t know. We can’t risk anyone knowing where we’ll send you. We already have your accomodations ready. You have an alibi and live by another name. You’re going to give birth to your child and you’ll know what to do. You’d know it in yourself and we trust you enough to not relay the whole plan. We’ll stage your death here just before we leave.” Fu answered then turned to Alya

“And as for you, you will explain to her parents that she died of depression. We’ll send you an allowance for every month you keep quiet. You’ll be the one to tell everyone that it will be a closed casket. You should visit her grave every once in a while to keep Peacekeepers with their reports. You two will have communication and you will get in touch through us. You will work in my clinic from now on and I will train you to hide things.”

Alya and Marinette nodded, satisfied by their new condition. Sure they were not the happiest people but they got to live, Marinette would get the chance to change the way things were, and Alya would get a decent living. It was going to be fine between them after all. They trusted each other and they knew their plan was flawless. It was going to be fine if they just followed through.

In the bottom of her chest, Marinette could feel something brewing. Something felt odd. Like she wanted… was it revenge? She wanted revenge but why? And to whom? To Adrien? To Chloé? Both? Maybe. But revenge would come later on. She had ten years to finish the deal and if it would take less than that, that would be great.

“I accept the offer.” Marinette nodded

•••

It was a day later that news had spread. Alec wore black as Marinette watched at the huge screen of her new district, District 8. Marinette had been given a small house in the district, somewhere near the mayor’s house and somewhere away from the other people. They were slowly noticing their new citizen but they did not say anything.

“Just a little over two months after the forty second Hunger Games, we have received… grim news, from the districts.” Alec sighed then a photo Ladybug was flashed at his side, “Our beloved Victor, Ladybug,” he paused, “has passed away.”

There was a collective gasp from the crowd around her. She pulled her green hood and covered her hair and forehead.

Alya was seen at the screen, eyes blotchy red. She knew that the girl was acting and she resisted the urge to clap her hands at her friend’s acting.

“She was my friend since we were in diapers.” Alya stated, voice shaky, “She died of depression, she said that she couldn’t bear to stay away from Chat Noir.”

“So you mean to say is that Chat Noir,” the voice from behind the camera said, “is the cause of her death?”

“It was complicated. They figured out that they couldn’t make it work after all. She stopped eating a few days ago and she was starting to be sick.” Alya explained, “She died in her sleep but she’s never looked so peaceful before. I’m just glad she’s not suffering anymore.”

“Truly, Panem mourns for the death of a hero.” Alec finished

Marinette scoffed and went back to her house, intent on getting work started. She had been informed to lie low for as long as she was pregnant. They would send her a doctor if she needed but there would be no one who would interact with her that was not known by Tikki, Plagg, or Fu. It was going to be a difficult task but she was Ladybug now.

Marinette was dead. And so was Ladybug in the face of Panem. A new Ladybug rose in the name of Marietta Agreste. It took a lot of pursuading for Marinette’s part to get Adrien’s name but technically, he had signed a marriage contract before the train back home. And by that, they were married and Marinette was free to sign it anytime she wanted. It took an hour to get Marinette to sign it but she was forced for the whole time.

With Marietta Agreste coming to District 8 and having a plot for the Capitol, well, it was not going to be easy for everyone.

•••

Adrien locked himself in his room after receiving the news from Plagg. They had told him that they had gone to District 12 because they heard from the mayor that she had died. They fixed her funeral and her burial, making sure that the grounds were enough for a Victor like her.

“I should’ve been there for her!” Adrien yelled, throwing things in his room, “I’m so useless! Why do I even bother?!”

“Hey it’s not your fault, kid.” Plagg responded from outside the room

Tikki tapped her feet at the ground and crossed her arms, not actually impressed by Adrien’s coping ability. She opened the door and instantly closed it once she saw a vase flying towards her.

“You done with your tantrum?” Plagg asked impatiently, “Just tell us when you’re not going to throw anything dangerous at us.”

“Plagg.” Tikki gritted her teeth and opened the door again, “Okay, hold your horses, Adrien. Calm yourself, please. This isn’t you!”

“I should’ve died!” He screamed, “Worthless! I’m worthless!”

“Shut up, Adrien!” Plagg furrowed his brows, “What would you think _we_ ‘d feel if you died? Adrien use your brain! You’re not a child anymore!”

Tikki walked towards the boy, “Look, Adrien. What they said in the news, it’s not true. She died in her sleep, yes because she had a nightmare.”

“But she was depressed.” He spoke lightly

“She wasn’t. We couldn’t let Alya say that she wasn’t. The Capitol didn’t want a Victor losing to a nightmare, okay?” She hugged him tight, “She’s happy now, Adrien. She’s happy now.”

“I love her so much.” He whispered, “First my mom, now Marinette. I can’t-.”

“Yeah. You love her so much that you touched her and _slept_ with her. I thought I told you _not_ to.” Plagg glared at the boy, “Adrien she was pregnant before she died. You disobeyed me.”

“I’m sorry I was-.”

“Overwhelmed? Overrun by your emotions? Hormonal? No, Adrien. You had a choice. You should never have done that.” Plagg said, “I know that I’m not exactly the most responsible one around but I know what should and should not happen. That wasn’t supposed to happen.”

“Why are you so mad at me?” Adrien glared back at the man

“I don’t know, maybe because I care about you and Marinette? Maybe because I don’t want anything bad to happen to your future? Tell me, Adrien. I don’t know the answer.” Plagg replied the stormed out of the room


	25. Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love this chapter so much

She was fifteen when she was reaped, her whole life threatening to blow up in her face. She was fifteen when she had been forced to be separated from her family and friends to be sent somewhere with no assurance that she would be back. She was fifteen when she arrived at a strange land full of color and light. She was fifteen when she met ‘the guy of her dreams’. She was fifteen when she fell in love with him. She was fifteen when she had to pronounce herself dead. She was fifteen when her whole life spiralled downwards, having to be a part of a big mission against the most powerful force in all of Panem.

No that was not in a span of a year. More like three months tops.

She was fifteen when she became a mother to a little blond boy who was the spitting image of the man who started all of this nonsense. If it was not for him then maybe the president’s daughter would not be looking for her. She should have known. He was trouble in their first meeting, he was trouble until the last.

“What’s the baby’s name?” Tikki asked as Marinette stared at the boy in her arms

The baby was looking at her with all of the curiosity in the world. He looked so innocent, so pure. And moreover, he looked like he did not belong in such a district. He belonged at the Capitol, she knew that. But this child was going to be her pawn. She just had to keep him.

“Louis Agreste.” She answered, using a finger to play with the small tuft of blond hair on the baby’s head, “This baby’s going to be useful, isn’t he?”

“Very.” Tikki answered, “And now that Adrien knew that you have a child,”

Marinette turned to the woman, “What do you mean he knows?”

“Plagg told him. But don’t worry. Everyone knows you’re dead.” Tikki responded, “We’re not going to let anyone know that you’re here. In the meantime, you have to find your own way to the Capitol.”

Marinette frowned and turned to her child, “That’s impossible, Tikki. You know that.”

“Yeah but so was winning the Games.” Tikki pointed out

“I couldn’t have won without Adrien’s help. You know that. If I didn’t have materials and such, I wouldn’t have lived.” She replied, “And besides, when almost everyone in the arena is putting their lives on the line to save you, then I’m pretty sure you’re going to live.”

Tikki sighed, “Look, do you want your child to grow up the same way as you did? To be nervous every year because you’re going to be reaped? To be scared of the Peacekeepers?”

“No.” She grumbled, pulling the baby close, “I had a hard nine months but no.”

“Then that’s what other mothers feel.” Tikki continued, “Trust me, Adrien wants you back. You two are legally married, use that in your favor. If he gets married to Chloé, then their marriage will be void. Everything’s going according to your favor, are you not going to try and end the Games?”

“I’ll try.” She answered, “But this is only because of _my_ child. Nothing else.”

She was sixteen, when her child was nearly one year old, when they were all called to the square. It was the forty third Hunger Games and her name was in there five times. They could use the tesserae. She was lined up with the other sixteen year olds, only she had a baby with her who was playing with her now black pigtails.

“No siblings.” A Peacekeeper told her

“No, he’s my son. We don’t have any other family member.” Marinette explained, “I’m Marietta Agreste. Maybe the mayor said something?”

The Peacekeeper nodded, letting her proceed to the square. She waited with the others, trying to calm the baby in her arms who was obviously started getting irritated with the heat.

“Welcome!” And the ‘festivities’ started

As usual, the mayor gave a speech, a video of President Bourgeois was shown saying the exact same words as that for last year, and the colorful woman in front.

“Ladies first.” The woman said as walked over to the bowl of the women

She went back to the center and read, “Marietta Agreste.”

Marinette’s eyes widened. _Marietta Agreste_. That was her. She tensed up and held on tightly to her son.

“No.” She whispered, “This can’t be happening again.”

Everyone kept quiet as she trudged to the front and up the stage. She was shaking and as soon as she was on the stage, her legs gave in.

She kissed her son’s forehead, tears streaming down her face, “I’m going to win this for you.”

The mayor helped her up and wiped her tears.

“It’s okay, darling.” The woman whispered to her, “It’s okay.”

Marinette nodded, clutching her child tightly as she faced the crowd.

“Please volunteer for me.” She murmured, eyes closed

No. Not again. _Now_ she wanted anyone to volunteer for her. Anyone just anyone. The male tribute was called and they were presented to their district.

Marinette turned to her new escort, “I don’t want to go to the Capitol. Please.”

“Darling, I can’t do anything about it. I’m sorry.” The escort replied

“Help me! Please! Someone just please volunteer!” She yelled at the microphone, her voice echoing at the open area

A girl her age raised her arm and ran to the middle.

“I volunteer as tribute!” She said

There was a loud “No!” that was heard from the crowd of parents but the girl was already up at the stage. Marinette gave the girl a tight hug.

“Thank you.” She whispered

“I was sent by Tikki. I’ll be safe.” The girl whispered back

Marinette got down from the stage, not wanting to remember the horrifying event anymore, and rushed back to go home.

Three weeks later, District 8 had a Victor.

With every move Marinette made, she felt like it was watched. It always felt like she was being monitored. Maybe it was true. It had taken a long time to grow her hair and turn it back to black, the blue gone as if it was never there in the first place. Louis was not much of a handful. She did not have a hard time taking care of him because the boy was just quiet and never actually bothered her. She felt sad for the baby, him being robbed of the glamorous life he was supposed to be living.

The forty fourth Hunger Games came in soon after. She was a new and fresh designer and seamstress who was starting her own little shop in two weeks time. Louis, now two, was a delightful child to be around. And that was when she had noticed that he was so much of Adrien that she might possibly not pass as his mother. He was everything Marinette knew of Adrien, which was to a certain extent but there were things that Louis got from his mother such as the passion for clothing, seeing as he was growing up at the district of textiles.

“Louis, let’s go, mon cher.” She offered her hand to the little boy

Louis raised his arms and Marinette carried him. She was, of course, still nervous. If her name had been picked for two times in a row, who was to say that she would not get a third chance this year? She was let in to the square with Louis and the reaping commenced. Thankfully this year, she was lucky to be saved from the reaping. One more year then she was out of the bowl but that also meant that she would not get her share of tesserae anymore. She did not know if it was a blessing or a curse because there were days that they had a shortage on food. After all, she grew at the merchants, not at the seams.

She was eighteen when her business started booming. People from the Capitol were slowly starting to recognize her work and the Victors or tributes would sometimes ask her to create their dresses and gowns. She could give Louis of what very little priviledge and luxury she could. At least they were not as poverty stricken when they first got there.

Louis, now a three year old, was still allowed to go in the square for the final reaping his mother would take part in. He walked with her and she carried her once it was starting to get crowded.

Marinette was eighteen when she never thought she would hear her pseudonym through that microphone once more.

Her whole world stopped. Just when she was starting to recover from the results of the Games, she was going to be sent again.

_I can’t do this. I can’t leave Louis. I can’t leave the shop. Adrien will see me-._

“I volunteer as tribute!” The eighteen year old next to her looked at her

The people were pleased, another volunteer for the name of Marietta Agreste. Dang that girl was lucky.

•••

Adrien was eighteen when he was forced to stand in front so many people. He was eighteen when he was forced to put on a pure white suit with a yellow tie despite him wanting to wear a black suit for mourning and a red tie for the memory of his departed beloved. He was eighteen when he heard the signal of the bride coming in the room. He was eighteen when he was forced to watch Chloé Bourgeois march down the aisle, wearing an extravagant light yellow gown.

He was eighteen when his father deemed him ready to have his own family. He was eighteen when Tikki and Plagg said that they would not interfere with his life anymore. He was eighteen when his life started falling to pieces. He was eighteen when he remembered that promise he made to the only girl he ever loved. That when he was eighteen they would get married and be happy together.

But he was eighteen. Not one promise was kept. Everything destroyed. Nothing going according to his plans.

“We are all gathered here together to witness the union between Adrien Agreste and Chloé Bourgeois.”

Adrien turned to the man next to him and the black haired man turned away.

_Just say something to me, Plagg._

“If this union should not happen, speak now.”

_Marinette please be here._

Every agonizing second killed him. He felt like he died when the preacher continued. He wanted nothing but to burst crying in his room and mourn for his love. Why was he even doing this? He should have left a long time ago and go to 12 like he promised he would. But promises were meant to be broken and he was just another worthless piece of liar in a world full of sins.

“You may now kiss the bride.”

_Marinette please._

He turned to Tikki and Plagg who were all so quiet, looking at anything besides him and Chloé. Oh that was right. He was married now. They could not interfere with a married man’s decision.

Their kiss was short, ended as soon as it started, but Adrien could not wipe the memory of it. He could still feel Marinette’s soft lips against his. So loving and caring and dang it, he would give everything to have her again.

Everyone started cheering and it was the first time Tikki and Plagg looked at him. He forced a smile on his face but he knew that it was going to break soon. It did so easily. It was so hard to keep the act up, how was he going to last the rest of his life?

“Congratulations.” Plagg told him, face and voice void of emotion

“Plagg you know that I-.”

“I know.” He interrupted as he saw Chloé linking her arm with the blond’s

He was dragged out of the room and to the reception.

He was eighteen when nothing felt right.

And she was eighteen when she figured it all out.

All the things she did not know at fifteen. Everything came pouring down. He never loved her. He lied. She was fifteen and foolish. She gave everything to him and nothing was gotten in return.

But she was eighteen now. Everything had changed. She was eighteen and she was going to get revenge.


	26. Way

“Come on, Louis, let’s go.” Marinette said as she opened the door to her home

The seven year old jumped off his chair and followed his mother. Marinette locked the door and they started walking to their small shop nearby.

“Mama, when are Aunt Tikki and Uncle Plagg going to visit?” Louis asked

Marinette shrugged, “I don’t know. Maybe next week?”

“I miss them already but Uncle Plagg always gives me cheese.” The boy crinkled his nose

“Do you like the cheese?” She asked as they entered the shop

“No. It smells funny.” He answered, “But it tastes okay, I guess.”

Marinette chuckled a bit then went to her table once she flipped the sign to ‘open’.

“Mama why is Aunt Tikki’s hair red?” Louis asked, swinging his feet as he sat on his chair near his mother

“From where she’s from, it’s normal.” Marinette responded, “Don’t worry. I’ll bring you there soon.”

“Mama isn’t the reaping today?”

Marinette looked up.

“Shoot it’s today. We gotta go.” She told her son and they made their way to the square where so many people were crowding the place

Marinette held her son’s hand tightly as they merged with the unmoving and emotionless people.

“Mama when can I join the reaping?”

Marinette’s heart skipped a beat. She knew better than to instill fear in Louis. She often did not alllow him to watch the Games. She also did not discuss it with him, feeling as if if she did, her past would come tumbling back and she would be sent to the arena once more. Her name being picked three times was torture. It was a nightmare she wanted to escape from but could not. It still stuck to her even seven years later.

She could not imagine the life of the Victors after the Games. Would it be always recurring nightmares? Having to always look behind you? Be alert about everything? Make sure you do not get attached to people? So many betrayed each other after all. It would seem like a never ending game in the arena. After all, she never did get out of there.

“When never, Louis.” She answered, grasping her son’s hand tightly

Louis was never going in there. He would never suffer like she did. He will never be forced to kill, never going to experience the trauma, never going to face the cameras and tell everyone that he deserved to be there because he _killed_. If Louis would be in front of the cameras, it would be because of his father, nothing else.

“Why, mama? What do they do?” Louis questioned

The question stabbed her heart. She wanted nothing but to move on from the horrifying events. Her son can never know that she was part of it once. That she was proclaimed dead. That they were hiding because of the Games.

“Nothing you need to know now.” She answered, silencing the boy

The tributes were chosen for this year, a thirteen year old girl and a seventeen year old boy. She wanted to run to that stage and save them. She could not bear the thought of twenty three innocent children dying this year because of the Games. Again. It was painful to watch them be escorted to the Justice Hall. They were going to say their final words to their families. That was just so unfair.

She started to make her way back to the shop when two hands held her arms. Her mind said stay still but her heart said to run with her son to safety.

“It’s us.”

She breathed a sigh of relief when she turned around and saw Tikki and Plagg in dark coats.

“What’s with the get up?” She asked them

Tikki looked left and right, making sure that nobody was listening except for them four. Plagg took her son away from a while so Tikki could talk to Marinette alone.

“Is it now?” Marinette asked, “Tikki I don’t know if I’m prepared.”

“Marinette, we’re taking you to the Capitol to be the head stylist for the two tributes. I’ve already taken over being their official escort.” Tikki explained, “You’re going to double as a trainer this year.”

“But the woman-.”

“Everybody who you’ll be working with is with us. Don’t worry. They just want out too.” Tikki interrupted, “Now come on.”

“Why now?” Marinette furrowed her brows as she was led to the Justice Hall

“Because we can’t reach the Quarter Quell anymore. They’re planning something big for it I can feel it.” Tikki answered, “And Adrien’s on to us. So is Chloé.”

“Why do they even care?” Marinette grumbled

“They don’t. They’re just on to us and it would be safer for you and Louis if you go there now.” Tikki replied, “The living quarters will be ours only, don’t worry. Not one Agreste will see you.”

Marinette nodded then they boarded the train.

“Mama, where are we going?” Louis asked as he looked around their new fancy room

“To the Capitol.” Marinette answered, “Long way to go, mon cher. You should try to sleep.”

“But mama there are so many food!” Louis grinned wide

So he had seen the catering.

Marinette chuckled, “No eating yet. We’ll have dinner soon don’t get yourself full with the sweets.”

“But mama.” Louis pouted, “They look so good.”

“From where we’re going,” she grinned at her son, “it’s just the tip of the iceberg.”

It was not long until the train started moving. Marinette and Louis strolled out their room and went to the small living room where the tributes were.

Once she saw the two, she could see her and Nathanaël all those years back. She tried to hard not to breakdown in front of them. Of course there was very little determination between them and of course it hurt to be in another train to send two teens to fight to death. She shook it all off. She had to be strong now for the children.

“Hi.” She greeted as she sat down in front of them, “Louis, mon cher, you can go eat something there. Not too much, darling.”

Louis nodded and was happy to oblige.

“Hi I’m Marietta Agreste, your stylist and trainer.” She introduced herself

“Oh yeah I know you.” The boy nodded, “You were the girl who got picked twice. You’re so lucky. I wish I had someone volunteer for me.”

“Ah so you’re that girl.” The girl replied, “Wow two volunteers.”

“Three.” Marinette corrected, “I’m sure you’ll be confused but I’m not your trainer for no reason.”

The two furrowed their brows, “I know that this is someone else’s job but who do you want to be?”

“The Puppeteer.” The girl answered instantly

“The Pharaoh.” The boy continued

“Nice you know who you want to be.” She grinned at them, “You know, you’re in for a very _lucky_ ride.”

•••

“Father, I don’t want to.” Adrien shook his head, “I haven’t even been watching the Games since Ladybug’s year. Do you think that I’d want to help at the controls?”

“Well you’re going to have to do something with your life.” Gabriel responded

“I am doing something.” Adrien reasoned, “I’m trying to keep it civil with Chloé and trying to act happy in front of the press. Andre’s even thinking about passing the presidency to me.”

Gabriel watched his son as he ranted about how he was doing something worthwhile. Adrien was twenty two and was still not doing anything. He was married, sure, but he did not have children. He was ‘keeping up’ with his wife but nothing was happening. He was trying to be a good model for the Capitol but he was far better when he was younger.

“You have to move on from Ladybug, Adrien! You’re an Agreste. This isn’t how we are.” Gabriel scolded

Oh right. He was an Agreste.

“I _can’t_ father. If you knew how hard I’ve been trying then you’d know that I can’t.” Adrien answered, “I love her just as much as you love mother.” He paused, watching as hurt flashed over his father’s eyes for a second or two, “See? Even _you_ can’t move on from mother and she’s been gone for eight years.”

He stormed out of his father’s office, seething. Why did he even bother?

•••

Plagg and Tikki entered the room, talking about something Marinette could not comprehend. The woman turned to the two.

“You wouldn’t mind if I explain it to the two, don’t you?” She asked

“What?” Tikki raised a brow

“You know,” Marinette started, “Ladybug.”

“Wait why are we talking about the dead again?” The boy asked

“Ah Ladybug.” Tikki nodded, “I guess it’s fine but they have to be super quiet about it. Louis come here with us for a while. The adults are gonna talk.”

The three left, leaving Marinette with her tributes. She leaned her back on the chair and smiled at the two.

“Who said anything about the dead?” She smirked, “You see, trainers aren’t just random people you get anywhere. I don’t know what happened this year but I guess it was my year.” She shrugged

“Who exactly are you?” The boy pointed at her

“I, monsieur and mademoiselle, was Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” She answered, “Didn’t you notice how many Victors your district had since my first reaping here? Two.”

“How many times have I been reaped in 8?” She paused, waiting for them to connect the puzzle pieces

“You’re,” the boy furrowed his brows, “you’re that girl! The one who just appeared out of nowhere! How?”

“Your escort fixed that for me.” She smiled, pleased that they were catching up, “Or should I say _my_ escort when I was fifteen.”

“You’re Ladybug.” The girl breathed, “Everyone thought you were dead.”

“That’s what we wanted.” She nodded, “And now that you two know, I want it to stay that way. I want the people to know that I’m dead, alright? I’m no one else but Marietta, your stylist. Plagg is your trainer if anyone asks.”

She felt sorry for the two, “I tried my best but you have to get in the arena. I should’ve been faster.”

The boy raised his brows, “Why?”

“I’m sent to stop the Games. It _should_ stop.” she answered, “And I’m going there to the Capitol again because of this.”

“So,” the boy started, “who was Chat Noir?”

“ _That_ is what people remember about me? Not the fact that I basically fought to death, found the cheat for the akumas, and became a Victor?” She grumbled

“Honestly, that was what they focused on.” The boy answered, “I was ten but I watched and every scene where you were shown was about Chat Noir.”

“Okay, first rule, we don’t talk about Chat Noir.” She held a finger up, “Second, you do what I tell you to do because, dang it, I know what I’m doing and if I tell you to be adorable, you are going to be so adorable that the people would want to smother you with gifts.”

The two nodded, slightly scared at her new tone.

“Third, you respect Tikki and Plagg. I know that Plagg isn’t much of an adult but he knows what he’s doing _and_ he’s got so much money and he doesn’t know what to do with it but to buy cheese.” She continued, “Fourth, no one mentions Ladybug outside of your quarters or in front of the Avoxes. Fifth, don’t get attached. Not even to each other. Attachment is going to bring out the worst in you and you’re going to breakdown in there and let me tell you, you’re an easy target if you do.”

“Sixth, you don’t just do this for yourself. You do this for your family and friends and for us. Seventh, no allies. It brings attachment.” She added, “Eighth, train while you can. I wish I knew this earlier because I played with my time inside the Training Center and it got me nowhere. Ninth, know that I care about you. I _will_ yell at you but I care about you.”

“Tenth,” she paused, studying her tributes’ eyes, “don’t fall in love with a person from the Capitol. They’re all about image. They’re your destruction.”


	27. Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven years of waiting and the eyes didn't suffer
> 
> Only the heart did

“I don’t think I know your names yet.” Marinette said as they all dined together for dinner

“I’m Manon.” The girl introduced herself

“Jalil.” The boy stated

Marinette nodded and checked up on her son who felt like playing with his food.

“Louis, it’s not everyday we get to have this.” She told him

Louis nodded and started eating properly, “Mama why are they going with us?”

“Because they have to, mon cher.” Marinette answered before any of them could

“Okay, I don’t get it.” Plagg piped up, placing his fork down, “Louis doesn’t know anything about the Games?”

“Games? I wanna play a game!” The boy grinned

“Why should he?” Marinette shrugged, “It’s so bad that I’d rather not be on the way there to train them.”

She turned to the two who fell quiet, “No you don’t get it. I meant that I didn’t want to go at all but if it would happen back at 8, I’d be willing to train you.”

“Can you train me too, mama?” Louis poked her arm

“You don’t need to be trained for anything.” She kissed his forehead, “You’re not getting in the arena, okay? You’ll understand when you’re older.”

“But I’m older mama. I lost a tooth yesterday, remember?” Louis showed her the gap

“Gonna have to do better than that.” Marinette pointed out

Tikki raised a brow at her, “Why doesn’t he know? We’re staying in a room where we’ll do nothing but watch. Might as well orient him.”

“I don’t want him to get dragged to this.” She frowned

“So who’s going to take care of him while you’re cooped up in a room for a week?” Tikki asked, “Plagg and I are always on the go or in that room too. You can leave him with-.”

“I’m not letting him lay one finger on my son.” She interrupted before that name was uttered then turned to her son, “Dear are you done eating?”

Louis nodded.

“Great. You can go watch a movie in our room. I’ll bring you sweets later. Promise.” She grinned

Louis seemed excited with the proposition. He jumped down his seat and went back to their room.

“Why do you hate talking about Adrien?” Plagg grumbled, “He’s your partner. He’s your-.”

“Husband, I know but _he_ doesn’t know that.” Marinette responded, “I don’t know it’s just so complicated. I don’t want Louis to get so caught up in all of this. You know what Master Fu said.”

“Master Fu said to raise the kid with the _two_ of you acting as the parents.” Tikki supplied then turned to the tributes, “Sorry you get to watch this, kids.”

“It’s fine. Our lips are sealed.” Manon responded

“The point is, he’s the husband _and_ the child’s father. He has custody.” Plagg pointed out

“Oh no he doesn’t when he breaks his promise and gets married Chloé Bourgeois of all people.” Marinette stated, “I raised Louis alone for seven years and I’m just twenty two. I’m pretty sure I can handle the rest of his life.”

“And besides,” she continued, “he has _Chloé_. He can enjoy his life with her, have ten thousand children with her, and have a happy life with wealth and luxury and a complete family.”

Plagg snorted, “Adrien and Chloé with a kid?”

“I’m pretty sure they haven’t done anything more than sleep at night.” Tikki chuckled, “Really sorry you needed to hear this, Manon.”

The thirteen year old shrugged. She was used to hearing such words and stories from the Capitol.

“As far as I know, Louis is Adrien’s only kid and there’s just no way he’d have even one with Chloé.” Plagg told her, “That kid’s so stubborn that he often escapes the mansion at night and stays in his old room.”

“Or where you, you know, first kissed.” Tikki gestured to her, “Chat Noir’s still alive and kicking though. But he’s being used as an alibi anytime Adrien wanted to escape.” She sent a glare at Plagg

“Hey, I told him that Chat is not a prize.” Plagg retorted, “He knows that it’s wrong. Also the whole Capitol knows that either one of them is infertile.” He laughed, “Now that’s a story worth telling.”

Tikki’s eyes grew wide, “Wait.”

They turned to her as she gained a huge grin on her face, “That’s it!”

•••

Adrien tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for his driver to come pick him up. He had a meeting with President Bourgeois and he had said that it was a really big matter. He wanted to talk to Plagg about this but where was he anyway? The tributes were supposed to come in an hour or so and knowing him, he would sponsor another tribute but he was nowhere to be found. He tried calling his personal number but he did not answer his phone.

He wanted to call Tikki but felt like the woman would not answer his call. Sure their last meeting had been very… bad. He had shouted at her the last time they talked but he was almost sure that Tikki would forgive him. Well he hoped that she would. But she was not picking her cell too and he supposed that they were together and Plagg might possibly be telling her not to answer.

“Please pick up.” He murmured

The car screeched to a halt in front of him and he entered, not wanting to waste any more time. They reached the mansion in record time. Adrien hurried to the office and knocked as if he actually needed to do so.

“Come in.” Andre’s voice was heard

He took a deep breath and entered the room. And instantly saw Chloé in front of her father.

_Great._

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

“Adrikins! Daddy has good news for you!” She grinned at him

Adrien sat on the opposite side of Chloé. He turned to look at the president, not minding but dreading that hand Chloé had put on his knee.

“You called?” He spoke

“Yes. I would like to talk to you about Presidency.” Andre told him, “I’m not getting any younger and I would prefer it if I would pass it among the Bourgeois family.”

“But I didn’t want to. I want to be the First Lady so,” Chloé waited for her father to continue

“That is why we would like you to be the next president of Panem.” Andre added

“Wait I thought presidency was voted.” Adrien furrowed his brows

“It was but once the bill passes today, it can be passed to the next in line.” Chloé explained, “Aren’t you excited? You’re going to be the president!”

“Although I wish you to have another person down the line to pass the throne.” Andre stated

“We’re twenty two.” Adrien chuckled neevously, “We have time.”

_And I do not want a child anymore._

Andre nodded, “If it’s in the best of intentions then alright.”

•••

“We’re here. You ready there?” Tikki called

“Yeah I was just finishing the masks.” Marinette replied then the door opened, “Louis is in the bathroom. He’s just going to be dressing up and we’re ready.”

She entered Manon’s room and placed the mask gently on the girl’s face.

“You’re gonna have to keep that in place.” She said as she studied the overall look of the girl, “It’ll be itchy at first but you’ll get used to it.”

Manon nodded and Marinette went over to Jalil’s room next.

“Okay. Be a good boy and keep that there.” She placed the mask, “No removing it while in public.”

He nodded and she made her way back to her room. She looked at her hair and saw that the blue highlights that Tikki insisted had set in. She brushed her hair and let it flow to her shoulder freely, the ends cupping her face.

“You done there, mon cher?” She called

“Yes mama.” Louis responded as he got out of the bathroom, “Who are you blue haired lady and what did you do to my mom’s long black hair?”

Marinette chuckled and turned to her son, “I ate your mom and now you will have to live with me.”

“No!” Louis laughed, “Mama! This blue haired lady is taking over your place!”

He ran out of the room and to the living room where everybody else were. Marinette followed suit, laughing like him. She gathered her son in a tight hug until both resolved to an agreement of living with each other. Tikki told Manon and Jalil of what they should do as they were in front of the door.

Marinette could not help but see herself with Nathanaël standing there. It was just like yesterday when her heart threatened to burst out of her chest when she stood at the exact same position as they were.

She smiled and called the two, “Everything’s going to be fine, you two. It’s going to be super scary but as long as you don’t faint, you’re going to make it to the Training Center and people will love you.”

The two nodded at her advice and put on big smiles on their faces. The doors opened and Marinette readied herself and her son, standing behind Tikki and Plagg. She had to wear a red hoodie and cover it over her head for no one to recognize her. No one could know anything at this point. It would be her last hope into saving her son from the Games and all other children and families at that.

She walked swiftly and quickly but not too quick to catch the attention of the same brainless crowd. Louis looked on in wonder and awe as he saw the different colors of hair and makeup these people wore.

“Mama they look so colorful!” He told her

“I told you that red was a basic color.” She chuckled

“I want gold hair, mama. Can I get gold hair?” He asked

“You already do, mon cher.” She stated

All eyes were still on the tributes even as they arrived at the Training Center. Tikki pressed eight and Marinette was just glad that she was not spotted. Tikki brought the two to their rooms and Marinette just lounged at the couch for the meantime.

“I already have a meeting with the _other_ stylists. Wow.” Marinette rolled her eyes

“You’re just going to sign, like, ten waivers and they’ll give you the rules on their clothing inside the arena. No big deal.” Tikki told her

“And _I_ have a meeting with the kid.” Plagg stated, “Well I’ll see you all later?”

“You most probably will.” Tikki replied

The man went back down and the elevator doors closed. Marinette kissed her son’s forehead and ruffled his hair.

“Don’t do anything you’d regret, mon cher.” She told him then stood up, throwing her hoodie to the couch

“Yes mama.” He nodded

“Aunt Tikki’s gonna be here _all_ the time but she’s doing work. Can you take care of yourself?” She asked

“Mhm. I’m a big boy now.” He grinned

Marinette chuckled then stood up. She went down the elevator again and rode the car that was waiting for the other stylists. All of the other stylists were chatting with each other, talking about what to design for their specific tributes.

“Wait, I know you.” A male stylist told Marinette, “You’re Marietta, right? I loved your purple gown last year! I almost wanted to buy it!”

“Yeah, thanks.” She grinned, “I was commissioned by the district.”

“So you mean you weren’t the head stylist last year?” He asked

“No it’s my first time this year.” She told him

“Well I _love_ it and I’m pretty sure your tribute is going to shine this year.” He pointed out, “So what district?”

“8.” She answered, “You?”

“12.”

_Well ow. I should’ve been the one for 12._

“Ah, 12. Who are the tributes?” She could not help but be curious

“Anaya Cèsaire and some guy who doesn’t want to speak.” He replied

_Oh gosh. What happened in 12? Anaya shouldn’t have put her name in too much._

“Right this way, please, stylists.” Marinette was brought out the car and she blanched as she saw where they were

The President’s Mansion.

_Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no._

Her knees nearly gave in but she had to walk. She decided to walk with the others, faking confidence by putting a resting face on and having her chin up. Her heart thumped so loudly that she was pretty sure that the other stylists could hear it. Her face remained pale that she was so thankful for her foundation and lipstick.

They were led inside and they just had to walk at the center hall where they could be spotted by everyone. They just had to. The door was at the other side of the huge room and Marinette wanted to run ahead of everyone. She did not want to stay here anymore.

“Look, it’s a good offer. You should think about it.”

She heard that familiar voice and once she looked at her left, she saw Plagg.

_With Adrien!_

Her eyes widened, her face paling even more if it was possible which was highly unlikely. She trained her gaze to the sparkly silver hair of the man in front of her.

_Better._


	28. Meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so since Louis' very much existing now, I wanted all to tell you that it was really REALLY awkward for me to use him. I didn't want to use Hugo or Emma, just Louis. Idk why. But it was really awkward cause I never inserted myself in my stories then here comes Louis who is one letter away from my real name :/

“I’m telling you, Plagg, it sounds so stupid and I hate it.” Adrien complained as they got out of the office, “I never wanted to be in any office. Not the president’s, not the CEO’s.”

He and Plagg were walking in the mansion and there were so many people today. Why were there so many people?

Plagg rolled his eyes, “Look, it’s a good offer. You should think about it.”

Oh that was right. The stylists were oriented today.

He sighed, “You don’t get it, Plagg.”

He was about to look away from the stylists when he saw it. At the back of the crowd, there was a blue haired woman with the reddest of lips. And…

_Her eyes._

His heart stopped and so did his feet.

“P-Plagg!” He almost yelled patting the man’s arm to get his attention, “Plagg it’s Marinette!”

Plagg’s eyes widened and looked at where he was looking. Well it _was_ Marinette. Only he did not and should not know that.

_Ugh. Tikki and her ideas of coloring her hair blue!_

“Plagg, Plagg, come on!” The boy started running and calling her, “Marinette! Marinette!”

Plagg caught up and grabbed the boy’s arm, preventing him from running even further, “It’s not her Adrien, come on! It’s not even the same shade of blue.”

“Plagg it’s her!” He pointed at her, “It’s Marinette! Plagg let go!”

“It is not!” If Adrien was stubborn, he was even more than that

“Just look at her! It’s Marinette, Plagg!” Adrien scowled

“Adrien!” Plagg yelled, stopping all movements in the room, or maybe from his point of view, “Marinette is _dead_ , alright? If you think that it’s hard for _you_ , then it’s also hard for me.”

He breathed deeply, “You’re not the only one who’s hurting, alright? I am too.”

Adrien stared at him for a while. He opened his mouth to say something, anything, but the only thing that made sure his feelings would be expressed were his eyes.

“I-I just,” he squeezed his eyes shut, trying not to make a fool of himself

“I understand, come on.” Plagg led him to his and Chloé’s room and locked the door, “It’s fine. I’m sorry I yelled at you but just, come on, we have to move on someday, right?”

•••

_Just keep walking. Just keep walking. Don’t act like your ex-fiancé is in the room and-._

“Marinette! Marinette!”

_Oh crud. Act normal. Pull yourself together. Don’t look behind!_

“Marinette is _dead_ , alright? If you think that it’s hard for _you_ , then it’s also hard for me.”

_Yes just keep walking, Marinette. Don’t mind them. Don’t mind your breaking heart. Don’t mind the tear that just fell from your eyes._

_You know what, mind that. Wipe it._

She held her hand up and wiped it away before anyone could see her crying. They finally entered the room and were all seated in a long table.

“Okay, designers. Big day! So here are the guidelines for the clothing during the chariot rides. As you can see,”

Marinette piped the speaker down but still took notes. Her mind was flying to Adrien and how he had acted. He was not even sure if it was her. Well it was her and maybe, just maybe he would notice that she did not look at him on purpose. Maybe she was tired of all this. Of all the fooling around.

_But why? He’s married and I’m long ‘dead’._

_Why didn’t he come looking for me? All those years, he could’ve found me and now I’m here and he wants me back._

She was starting to scribble hard on her paper.

_Well Adrien Agreste, rule number ten. Not anymore._

•••

“I can’t understand him.” Marinette groaned as she paced back and forth, “He promised to look for me _anywhere_ I go but he doesn’t and now he was yelling my name like nothing ever happened!”

“The boy’s in denial. Besides, even _I_ was shocked when I saw you there.” Plagg responded

“Maybe he was just overwhelmed. I mean, it’s not everyday that he sees someone familiar from the past.” Tikki pointed out

“I know but my hair’s not that blue and I look so different when I was younger. There’s just no way he could’ve recognized me so easily.” She sighed, sitting down, “What am I going to do the next time I see him?”

Tikki shrugged, “It’s your call. Remember, we’re only for advice not the actual thing.”

“I hate that you’re right all the time.” She grumbled then the two tributes walked out with Louis trailing them, “Good, dinner time, guys. And what’s rule number five again?”

“No attachment.” The two answered sorrowfully

“Great, you know my rules, live by it. I don’t want a seven year old asking me why at least one of you never came back.” Marinette replied then brought her son to his seat at the dining table

They all gathered up and all the food was served.

“Tomorrow afternoon it’s the chariot rides.” Tikki spoke

“Already? But I was just starting.” Marinette piped up

“Yes but you’ll have your staff to help you with the actual sewing. As for the two of you, what cards are you playing?” Tikki asked

“I wanna be adorable.” Manon grinned, “Just like her.”

“Perfect, she’s already adorable.” Marinette chuckled

“I just want to be strong and fierce.” Jalil shrugged

“You know what I think?” Marinette started, “I think you deserve the genius card. Doesn’t he, Tikki?”

The woman nodded, “Absolutely. Very few people play it right but you, you’re just the living image of smart!”

“Thank you.” Jalil smiled to both of them

“So tell me, how was your life back in 8?” Marinette looked at her tributes

“It was fun. I was an only child. Mama was a seamstress and papa was a factory worker.” Manon answered, “I wish I was there though. Papa promised that we’d have the best dinner the day after the reaping.”

“I have a little sister.” Jalil spoke, “She’s a brat but she cried when I was reaped. Yeah I miss her and I’d rather be with her right now.”

Marinette frowned at the mention of a sister. Alya’s sister was reaped. Oh how terrible Alya must be feeling.

“Tikki can I go up at the twelfth? Please? I’ll be quick.” Marinette told the woman

“Why’d you need to?” Tikki raised a brow at the odd request

“Alya’s sister, Anaya, you know her, she got reaped. I just wanna see her.” She spoke, “I’ve been gone for seven years and Anaya’s reaped. Do you think Alya tried to volunteer for her? She must feel so bad. I have to go to 12.”

“Whoa easy there, we’re at the Capitol.” Plagg stated, “No one’s going to anyone’s floor and no one is going back to 12.”

“Look, I know you’re upset about Adrien-.”

“This isn’t about Adrien. Don’t blame the kid. He’s still my Chat Noir and he’s still under my care. You can’t not make up with him just because he’s married. You’re the legal wife here, you know that.” Plagg huffed, “I don’t want anything happening to Adrien, alright? He’s like my kid now and I’d protect him like you protect Louis.”

The table fell silent as Marinette looked at her food solemnly. She was not allowed to visit Anaya, she was supposed to make up with one of the people she was starting to hate, _and_ she had to design two new clothing for tomorrow.

“Well isn’t this just great.” She grumbled crossing her arms

Tikki sighed, “What’s wrong with you? You’re twenty two! You’re _Ladybug_! You’re not a fifteen year old who’s sent to the Games anymore. I understand where you’re getting all this but please you _need_ Adrien. You _need_ a Chat Noir. There is no Ladybug if there is no Chat Noir.”

“Mama,”

Marinette turned to her son who was looking up at her, “Yes, mon cher?” She asked softly

“Can you not fight with Adrien?” He pouted, “I don’t like seeing Aunt Tikki and Uncle Plagg getting mad. Please?”

Marinette pressed a kiss on his forehead then turned to the two adults, “I’ll make him suffer,”

There was a groan from the two.

“ _then_ I’ll make up with him.”

•••

“Mama, why were you fighting with Aunt Tikki and Uncle Plagg earlier?” Louis asked, interrupting his mother from her nightly stories to him

Marinette watched as her son looked up at her and pouted. She sighed and ran her fingers through his hair, petting it.

“It was nothing.” She shook her head, “Look, mon cher, adults fight but it’s not right to do so. We do a lot of wrong things and we’d regret it after a little while.”

“I know.” Louis replied, “I always see people fighting. Sometimes the Peacekeepers fight with the people and they get scared so I get scared too.”

Marinette gasped. That was the last thing Louis should feel. He should never be feeling fear from the Peacekeepers or the government. She was here because she was going to make everything he was supposed to be scared about gone. And fear was the last thing she wanted her son to have in his heart. He should have hope instead, hope never goes out so suddenly. Hope was what _she_ needed.

“But mama, who was Adrien? And why are you mad at him?”

“Because he did something bad.” Marinette replied

“Well couldn’t you forgive him?” He asked

“But it’s hard to. He lied and he broke his promise and what did I say about those two things?” She raised a brow

“To _never_ do that.” He answered, “But you also said to forgive anyone even if they did very bad things.”

“I know I did. That’s why I’ll forgive him when the time’s right.” She smiled weakly

“Mama when did he do the bad things?”

“Seven years ago.” Her smile was replaced with a frown

“That’s like forever ago!” He exclaimed, sitting down on the bed, “Mama you have to forgive him!”

She sighed, “Louis you’ll understand when you’re older but right now, you have to go to sleep and mama has to design pretty stuff.”

Louis pouted and laid down on the bed, his back facing his mother.

“Is there something wrong?” Marinette asked, hugging her son at his waist

“I’m not talking to you unless you say sorry to him.” He grumbled

“You kind of are talking to me.” She pointed out

“No I’m not!”

Marinette laughed softly and kissed his cheek, “Okay, but if I disappear by tomorrow it’s because it’ll be so long until you talk to me again.”

She stood up and went over to her work table, closing the lights and opening the lamp on her table. She sketched for a while, waiting for that, “Mama I’m sorry.” that usually followed soon after.

Only it never came.

•••

Saying that the chariot rides was stressful was an understatement. People were buzzing past her left and right. The chatter inside the small space that the chariots were were so loud that she could barely hear her own thoughts.

“Okay, come on, we’ve got the twelfth chariot.” Tikki told the tributes

Marinette followed after the two, her holding Manon’s long and poofy skirt for her.

She had [dressed](http://i.ebayimg.com/images/g/xMQAAOxygj5SiUFN/s-l300.jpg) the girl in a white dress with the top in a jewel cut. The material she used on the skirt was light and she put in purple butterfly cut outs inside the skirt. Her waist was hugged by a thick purple strap with a handmade flower at its left. Manon had her hair down in curls and her face done in very minimal make up like what Tikki wanted her to have before.

Meanwhile, Jalil was in a pure black long sleeved shirt with streaks of gold running down his sides that would look like they were sparkling when under the sun. She placed him in a simple pitch black dress pants as well as leather shoes. In her arm, his coat was draped.

When they got on their chariot, Marinette put it on the boy, making sure that it was form fitting. She checked the coat for stray thread and unfolded the tail of it that ended just a few centimeters above the back of his knees. She dusted the back of the coat, making sure that there was nothing covering the back.

“It’ll sound really creepy to you but once the sun hits the coat, there will be symbols showing.” She explained then got down the chariot

“Outdone yourself, Marinette. Very good.” Tikki patted her back

“Yeah.” Marinette nodded then looked around, “Where’s Louis?”

“Louis? I thought he was with Plagg?” Tikki raised a brow

“Uh, Plagg said he’d be somewhere and he left Louis with the two of you.” Jalil piped up

“ _What?_ “ she yelled, catching the attention of so many, “Louis! Mon cher where are you?”

“Attention everyone!”

Marinette turned to the right and instantly pulled Tikki in front of her for cover. Her heart started beating loudly. He was _here_. He could have heard her! The worst part? He was really really here!

“Who lost their kid?” He asked then carried a small boy about the age of seven with blond hair and green eyes

The spitting image of Adrien.

“His name’s Louis.” He continued

A few heads turned her way and she only sat down on the ground, not caring about her clothing getting messed up just as long as she was hidden, everything was fine.

“Tikki.” She tugged at the woman’s pants, “Please? Please it’s my baby.”

Tikki sighed, “You know that I was going to get him anyway.”

She walked away to Adrien and called his attention, “Oh thank goodness! I was babysitting today and the chariot rides was just a mess.”

Adrien handed her the child, “Oh Tikki, who’s child is he? He said that he’s an Agreste, maybe the parent’s a relative?”

“Nope.” She hugged the boy tight, “Wow you are so heavy how does your mother even carry you?”

“Let’s go, Louis. Say goodbye to the nice man.” She grinned nervously

“Buh-bye, uh,”

Adrien opened his mouth to speak but Tikki had already brought the boy away. Tikki glared at the mother who was still freaked out as she pointed behind ths woman. Tikki turned around and saw Adrien grinning from a few ways behind her.

“Um, I don’t think you’re allowed here, Adrien.” Tikki spoke

“I’m not.” He answered, “I’m just gonna go now.”

“Yeah you do that.” She ruffled the man’s hair, “You’re still my little boy, right?”

Adrien smiled and nodded, “Of course. That’s always.”

“Well your _wifey_ must be waiting for you.” Adrien frowned at the word Tikki pronounced all too clearly, “Go on, kitty cat.”

Adrien sighed then played with the little boy’s hair, “Bye child twin. Bye Tikki!”

He went out of the place and Marinette let out an exaggerated sigh, “Oh thank you Tikki!”

“Mama was that Adrien? His name is Adrien.” Louis asked

Marinette tensed and looked straight at her son’s eyes, “Yes his name’s Adrien,” she gulped, “yes he is _that_ Adrien.”

“I thought you were going to apologize.” Louis pouted, his lower lip trembling, “You broke your promise.”

“No,” Marinette muttered, taking the now crying boy from Tikki, “no, mon cher. I am going to apologize tonight. I need time to think about what to say.”

Louis sniffed, “Really?”

Marinette nodded, wiping his tears away, “Really. Now come on, we have to go to mansion before the chariots arrive there.”

Louis hugged his mother’s neck and snuggled closer to her. Tikki led the two to the car and drove away together with the other stylists and escorts. They arrived just in time to watch the chariot rides at the live telecast in the room for them. One by one, shimmering people went riding their chariots and trying to make the people love them.

“Ugh I should’ve thought of that.” Marinette pointed at an orange dress, “It looks so beautiful.”

“Manon looks so delightful.” Tikki grinned, “And oh look at that, perfect timing on Jalil’s coat. What does it mean anyway?”

“It’s just a reviving spell from _way_ back.” Marinette answered

Everyone in the room clapped as the chariot rides ended. They exited the room and went to where their tributes were headed.

“You two!” Marinette squealed, holding Louis’ hand tightly, “Spectacular! I dare say better than me but you two were just so perfect!”

The two attacked their stylist with hugs and Louis grinned wide at the three.

“Thank _you_! I’m pretty sure we already have sponsors.” Jalil exclaimed, “I’m just so happy! We dressed so much better than the others! And the script at my back? Amazing! I saw it and how did you even do that?”

“It took some intense hand stitching and all but for you two, nothing less. Now come on, I’ve a little surprise waiting for you two.” She smiled and waved them off all to the car


	29. Reality

Reality was setting in to Marinette. It felt fake. It felt unreal. It felt so different than the first time.

To be honest, she liked the feeling the first time around. She liked it when she was pressured into being adorable just for her to have people like her enough to bet on her. She liked it when she was forced in a dress that was slightly itchy but glamorous. When she was forced into heels that killed her feet. When she was forced to wear make up albeit it being just light. When she was forced to put on a smile so that no one would see the disgust she felt towards the people of the Capitol for spending too much on food, lights, music, and everything. When she was forced to be likeable because, if not, she would be dead in the first thirty seconds.

She liked that horrible reality even more than this one where she designed a [nude black dress](http://www.promtrendsonline.net/images/images/2015%20Nude%20Black%20La%20Femme%2020488%20Floral%20Lace%20Ball%20Gown%20Prom%20Dress.jpg) with her signature sweetheart neckline and black belt that hugged her undeniably good curves. She looked so beautiful compared to her fifteen year old self. Well her fifteen year old self was stressed from the Games while her twenty two year old self was doing something she loved so much maybe her now self had the upper hand from the beginning.

A knock on the door snapped her out of the faux reality that was her in the mirror and quickly finished her braided updo.

“Come in.” She called

“We’re leaving. You ready?” Tikki asked

“As I’ll ever be.” She answered, “Why do I even need to go there?”

“Because you’re the trainer, you’re technically required to do so.” Tikki answered

Marinette sighed and fixed her lipstick for the fifth time in the past ten minutes. She walked out the room, her two-inch heels clicking against the tiles.

“Is Louis ready or is he stuffing his face with chocolate?” She asked

“Plagg’s watching him, what do you expect?” Tikki responded

Marinette sighed. She had to pry her son away from the sweets. Again.

They entered the car in about five minutes and arrived at the mansion after ten minutes. Their tributes were already there and were being prepared for the lineup and Marinette and Tikki were just supposed to be there.

“Okay, mon cher. Don’t go wandering anywhere. Stay at your table, please.” Marinette told her son

The boy, now looking a lot more prim and proper, nodded, giving her a cheeky grin.

They entered the ballroom and Marinette held on to her breath. He was there. She could see him sticking out like a sore thumb with his green eyes and blond hair, something that stuck yet she hated that it did.

The tributes were presented to everyone and she applauded together with the crowd. Marinette decided to just sit down with Louis and Plagg for a moment as she tried to collect herself.

It was an hour or so after the event started that she was called by Jalil. He led the way towards a table who was looking for her. She instantly squeaked as she saw what table it is and turned around.

“Why am I going there?” She asked Jalil, grasping the boy’s arm

“Mister Agreste wanted to talk to you.” Jalil answered, not minding the iron grip his mentor had

“Which one?”

“The older one.”

“Gabriel? Why?” She raised a brow

“He liked Manon’s dress and the butterfly things and he liked the back of my coat.” Jalil responded

“Okay. You can do this. You can do this, Marinette. You’re Marietta, fashion designer from District 8, the tributes’ stylist and nothing else.” She took a deep breath and turned around, putting on the wall that she had took so long to build only to break so abruptly when she heard him calling for her

They continued their walk and had a delightful little smile on her face. She was so good at faking it that she was not sure what was fake and what was real.

When she reached the all too familiar table of the Bourgeoiss and the Agrestes, she saw Adrien sitting there, his mouth open as he looked- stared -at her. She would have done the same and more if she could. But she was Marietta and Marinette was dead.

“This is Marietta, our stylist for this year.” Tikki introduced her because she just could not say any word at all

“You have great talent, Marietta.” Gabriel nodded

Well at least nobody else in the table noticed except for that blond who was started to look teary eyed.

“Thank you, Mister Agreste. I took inspiration from you and your akumas on the butterfly ensemble on her gown and Greek symbols on his coat.” She grinned, proud of herself for not stuttering

“M-Marietta.” Adrien said weakly

“Yes, monsieur Agreste?” She looked at him straight in his eyes, green clashing with blue once more

“I-, I’m sorry but do you perhaps belong from District 12?” He asked, his hands clutching the white table cloth

“Oh no, I’m sorry, you must be mistaken. I was born and raised in District 8.” She replied

“Oh.” He muttered

“Is there something wrong, Adrien?” Gabriel asked

“Yes, is there something wrong?” She repeated the question

Adrien breathed in deeply and shook his head, “No. No problem at all. You just look like someone I know. That’s all.”

“What are you doing after the Games then?” Gabriel questioned

“I’m planning on opening my own shop here in the Capitol.” She answered

“Well, we at Gabriel honor such fresh talent and skill and hone those who acquire them. And I see so much potential in you. Do you see yourself as an intern in Gabriel?” He asked

“That would be a great opportunity for me to grow even more and to have connections.” Marinette nodded

“Well then, it’s settled. I have a new intern in two to three weeks.” He held out his hand

“Wonderful.” She shook it, “Now I should go, my son’s waiting for me.”

Gabriel nodded and Marinette started walking away. She could still feel the heavy glare of Adrien’s eyes on her. She turned around oh so slightly and met with his eyes once more. Everything was in his eyes. How he knew that she was lying. How he knew that she was Marinette. It was so crystal clear that she wondered how Adrien had been dismissed so quickly by his father. She turned back around, breaking their gazes and going back to her table.

Adrien’s heart was beating so fast. He just could not believe. It was so impossible. But she was Marietta and not Marinette. How could someone look so alike to Marinette with a name which was somewhat similar? He knew every fiber of her down to the last strand of her now short hair. It had to be Marinette. It just had to be her.

Adrien excused himself from his table and followed Tikki.

“Tikki that was Marinette, right?” He asked, whispering to her

He heard her sigh, “Adrien, Marinette’s dead. You can ask my tributes and they’d know who Marietta is.”

“But she looks so similar. Her hair isn’t nearly as blue and as short but I’m certain it’s her.” He insisted

“Do you really think I can bring the dead back? She’s dead. She died by a nightmare seven years ago. Let her go.” Tikki replied, “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to find sponsors.”

Adrien frowned but nodded, “Okay, good luck. And spare me a spot for each.”

“You know that the Games doesn’t matter to you anymore.” Tikki muttered, “But it’s fine. Yes I’ll give you a spot.”

Adrien smiled weakly and was on his way back to his table when he saw the girl in the nude black dress at another table talking to other stylists. He headed over there and tapped her shoulder. All conversation stopped when he arrived. She turned to him and saw his hand that was offered to her.

“Shall we dance, Marietta?” He asked

Marinette frowned a bit but placed her hand in his. He led her to the dancefloor and placed a hand on her waist and another with her hand.

“I know it’s you.” He told her in a hushed whisper, “I know it’s you, Marinette. I can never be mistaken about that.”

“And what if I _am_ Marinette? Would it make a difference?” She raised a brow

“Yes because I’d have enough reason to leave Chloé.” He answered, desperation laced in his voice, “I’ve been waiting for you to come back for seven years and now that you’re here you,” he paused, “you act like we’ve never known each other.”

Marinette stared for a while, determined to break him, “I was fifteen, Adrien. I didn’t know what got to me but I loved you. _Loved_. That’s never gonna happen again after you broke your promise.”

Adrien inhaled deeply and grinned, “So you _are_ Marinette.”

“She’s dead, Adrien. And so is Ladybug. They both are. They’ve been dead for seven years and they’re never coming back.” She snarled

“But this woman in front of me is proving that wrong.” He replied, “I still love you why can’t you understand that.”

“Oh I do understand that.” She nodded, “I also understand that you’re just a someone who broke my heart, broke a promise, lied, and apparently got married to another someone.”

He frowned, “Marinette I _had_ to. President Bourgeois and Chloé told me they’d kill you if I didn’t.”

“Wow it’s as if they didn’t turn the districts upside down trying to find me.” Marinette retorted, “If I hadn’t played dead, then I’d probably be really dead.”

“But you’re here now and that’s what counts. We can be together now.” He told her

“Look, I only accepted this dance because of a promise because, unlike you, I keep my promises.” She snapped, “I’m sorry.”

“Sorry? For what?” He furrowed his brows

“I’m sorry you couldn’t keep your promise. I’m sorry I had to suffer for seven years. I’m sorry I had to hide from my family for nearly a decade. I’m sorry I had to be someone else and stage my death. I’m sorry I’m obliged to go here and ruin your life again.” She continued at him then walked off the dancefloor

•••

“Mon cher, I said sorry to him.” She told her son as he was slowly dozing off in their bed

He smiled weakly at her, “I love you, mama.”

“Love you too, mon cher.” She kissed his forehead

•••

“So he knows.” Marinette said as she ran her finger on her coffee mug’s rim, “I told him. He was so persistent.”

“Well he’s going to be. He wants you back after all.” Plagg pointed out

“You still love him don’t you?” Tikki asked, “We’re not exactly love experts but I can see that from a mile away.”

“I don’t know.” She muttered, “Maybe I’m scared. Maybe it’s because when I use my heart I’d get hurt all over again.”

“Well he’s using his and he’s clearly hurting.” Plagg pointed out

“That’s the thing. I want him to use his brain and think that it’s just not possible anymore.” She responded, “Why isn’t he thinking? He needs to think about _his_ future like I am.”

“Maybe because he sees you as the future.” Tikki suggested, “It’s-. Adrien, I feel like he’s still a child. He’s stuck at fifteen. He’s stuck at the moment when he first loved you. I told you this already but he’s losing so much women in his life that it’s like he refuses to believe it.”

Marinette shook her head, “I’ve decided that I should just play the role you guys want me. That I should just be the mother and the hero everyone’s needing. That and nothing else.”

“But-.”

“No, please.” She interrupted, “No.”

•••

She was called to Gabriel two days later. She had been offered an official job instead of an internship which Marinette was just so thankful for. She and Louis were on their way out when the boy had to make a detour.

“Mama I’ll be quick.” He grinned nervously

Marinette chuckled and nodded, “Okay. I think it’s that way.” She pointed to their left

The boy nodded and ran to he nearest bathroom. She smiled and followed to stay near the door when she heard someone call her using that name that was so fake that she wanted to throw it out the nearest window.

“Marietta.”

She turned around and saw Adrien with Chloé clinging to him like a leech.

“Oh, monsieur Agreste, it’s nice to see you here.” She smiled innocently

Chloé cleared her throat and Marinette turned to her.

“You too, mademoiselle Bourgeois.” She added

“It’s Agreste.” Chloé leered at her

Marinette’s breath hitched. _She_ was the original missis Agreste and there was just no way both knew that she had been since they were fifteen.

“Anyways, it was nice seeing you here.” She turned to the blond

“Y-Yeah, you too.” He responded, “How did the interview go?”

“It went well and I have a job.” She replied, “I guess having my own line has to be put on hold.” She chuckled because she knew that would kill him to see her happy with him not being the source

She wanted nothing but to run away. It was starting to get tense. Adrien wanted to talk to her but not knowing what to tell her. Chloé was just glaring at this new girl and Marinette was just happy that she was slowly severing their ties.

“Mama!”

She turned to her right and saw Louis running towards her

He arrived and smiled at the two strangers.

“Oh hey, mama, he’s the one who found me at the chariot rides.” He pointed at Adrien who had eyes as wide as plates

“Yeah! Yeah, child twin.” Adrien nodded, remembering his son

Marinette smiled at her son then sent a sharp glare at the Adrien before turning around and leaving.

“Aren’t we going to say goodbye?” Louis asked

“I already said goodbye.” She answered then they rode the car before Adrien could follow them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh you're nearing the part where I edited it (for the wlrse, looking at the shipper's perspective) but I'l also put up the cut scenes like, at the epilogue or smth


	30. Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh, you're treading the threes. I'm only writing chapter 7 and hit a road block. This is really dangerous (cause I have to make a thesis this sem) and I won't have time.
> 
> I'm also speed writing a Miraculous Ladybug rendition of *drum roll* Romeo X Juliet! I watched all its episodes in three days and it left me in tears. I can declare that that is my next fic (which is actually in the works)

Seven years later and he had just realized it. It opened his eyes and slapped him across his face a million times. Well truth had that way for so long. It felt like Marinette had stabbed his heart with her ever trustworthy sword that she had seven years ago.

Seven years ago.

It felt so long. It seemed so long. It looked so long. Well it was. And seven years later he saw how much time had passed.

He realized the truth when he saw a little boy at the age of seven with blond hair and green eyes running towards his ex-fiancée. He realized the truth when he called her ‘Mama’. He realized the truth when it was forced down his throat.

Marinette was not dumb. She knew that the son was his. She knew all too well that he would try everything to get the child but that just seemed so unfair that he would suddenly get the kid but it would also be unfair if she had him for herself only. They had to share. But that was going to be hard to deal with especially since Marinette did not want anyone to know that she is Marinette. Of course he understood that but why the sudden cold attitude towards him?

He entered the office he had, having been given to him years ago by his father. It was his little soltitude where there were no cameras and where he could talk to whoever he wanted about personal matters. Did he mention that this room was where Chloé was banned in?

He dialed on his phone and left it on speaker mode as he placed it on the table. The phone rang thrice before it was answered.

“Plagg, does this Marietta have a kid?” He asked although he knew the answer

_“Yes, why?”_

“Who’s the father?” He continued

_“You know full well that I can’t and shouldn’t answer that question. But I suppose you’re not an idiot so the waiting time for that won’t be long.”_

“I’m serious, Plagg. Who’s the father?” He repeated

_“I’m not the one who should tell you that, okay? Marinette-I mean Marietta is angry at me almost all the time and I do not need you to be angry at me too.”_

“So it is Marinette.” He whispered

Of course, he knew that.

“Does that mean that I’m the child’s father?”

The other line was silent for a while.

_“You should really just go talk to her, you know.”_

“Plagg just answer the question!” Adrien nearly snapped

_“I am answering your questions but not with answers you want. It won’t be fair for her if I tell it to you. She might just be waiting for a chance to tell you.”_

“So I _am_ the child’s father?” He tried to confirm

 _“I’m tired of this conversation, Adrien.”_ he sighed, _“But I’m not going down. We’ve been protecting her for seven years and I’m not letting you do something wrong again.”_

“Plagg just-.” Adrien sighed, “Yes or no?”

_“No.”_

Adrien frowned.

_“I’m not answering that.”_

“Plagg!”

_“What? Someone might be hearing me right now! I’m trying to be safe.”_

“I’m in the office!”

_“Fine, fine, yes you’re the father. You owe me big time. Also, Marinette is going to kill me right now.”_

“Uh oh, I’m sorry Plagg.” Adrien bit his lip then the phone conversation ended

_I’m a father._

•••

“What do you think you’re doing?” Marinette groaned, “Why’d you tell him?”

“One, he was starting to get annoying. Two, you always argue with me so might as well give you a taste of your own medicine. Three, he has the right to know. But that doesn’t exactly entitle you to give him the child.” Plagg replied, “Don’t you see, Marinette? _I’m_ the one who’s making a way to help you get what you need. We’d want to finish this thing and I want this Hunger Games to be the last.”

Marinette sighed and plopped down on the couch. Well, it was true that she deserved petty revenge. And that Adrien really had the right to know about his son. And that she may or may not give the kid to him. But the kid had his last name which made her even weaker in that part.

“Do you think Adrien’s gonna get him from me?” She asked

“No he won’t. He’ll only get your kid once you two are married. And besides, Chloé would hate it if he adopts a child he had with another woman.” Plagg spoke

“Good point.” Marinette nodded, “Yeah it might seem very good to use Louis. What do you think?”

“I think you’re risking the life of the only thing that can bring you to the top.” He answered

“Yeah. Bad decision.” She muttered, “I just wanna go back to 12 and pretend that this isn’t happening.”

“You can go anytime but you’re going to leave your tributes and let them go for the rest of the week without a trainer. They’ll get killed easily so no harm done to you.” Plagg shrugged

“I can’t believe that I’m basically going to have to choose who lives and who doesn’t.” She commented, “It feels awful. I wanna be a tribute instead.”

“The life of a trainer is never easy.” Plagg agreed

•••

“Father, you called?” Adrien said as soon as he entered his father’s office

“Yes, take a seat Adrien.” Gabriel responded, not looking up from his paper

It took a while before Gabriel finished and looked up at his son.

“Have you seen Marietta’s son, Louis?” He started

“I-I yes…?” He stammered

“He looked so much like you. The child has the proportion of a blossoming model. His eyes are so wonderfully made and his hair is just perfect for styling.” Gabriel described his grandchild, “And when he hits puberty, that child is going to have a perfect chin and jaw. He has potential to be a model. What do you think?”

Adrien nodded, not trusting his voice enough.

“Why don’t you have something like him?”

Adrien paled quickly despite feeling his heart pick up the pace. He was starting to feel light headed and his lower lip started trembling. He played with his fingers in an attempt to comfort himself. But it was just so impossible.

He _did_ have a child like that.

If only his father knew.

“Wh-What are you implying?” He gulped

“I’m saying that you should have an heir soon.”

He wanted to faint right then and there. His father was suggesting that he would have a son that looked absolutely like his son but with another woman.

_Father, Louis is my son!_

He wanted to yell it to the older Agreste’s face. He wanted to yell it to the whole world. He wanted Panem to know that he has a son with the woman he loves so dearly and that his own father approves of that child.

“But aren’t I a bit too young?” He laughed nervously, “I’m just twenty two.”

“So is Marietta. She told me that her boyfriend back then used her and left her with a kid. Such a shame really. But she still has so much potential and she’s using the child as inspiration, not her downfall.” Gabriel replied, “So there is no absolute reason why you shouldn’t have a child soon.”

_Don’t play that card. Don’t play that card._

“I’m not getting any younger, Adrien. I want a grandchild.”

_He just had to play that card!_

“But I don’t think I can handle the responsibility right now.” Adrien reasoned

Gabriel sighed, “Fine. That is as long as you preserve our name to continue. You need to have at least one son to keep the name.”

Adrien nodded, “Thank you for the consideration, father.”

His father nodded too and continued on his job with the paper. Adrien stumbled out the room with a low groan.

•••

“Interview night.” Marinette tried to shake her nervousness away as she smoothed out the invisible wrinkles on Jalil’s [suit](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/5b/e1/2f/5be12ffba53e9ee9c2170cf082947876.jpg)

She passed it to the boy and sat on the couch, burying her face in her hands.

“What’s wrong?” Manon asked, standing in front of the woman

Marinette sighed, shaking her head and turning to the girl in the [white dress](http://www.dhresource.com/260x260/f2/albu/g1/M01/CF/53/rBVaGFW3TvSAHUyeAAI6NdWlPC0483.jpg).

“I’m just a little nervous, that’s all.” She replied

“But the Adrien guy doesn’t sound mean. Why do you keep on pushing him away?” Manon raised a brow

“I’m not.” She muttered

Well sure that was clearly a lie and everyone in the room knew that.

“Mama! Aunt Tikki fixed my bowtie for me!”

She turned to her right and saw her son running towards her. She put on a smile and checked every element on his entire [clothing](http://g02.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1reusJpXXXXXJXXXXq6xXFXXXZ/Boys-Wedding-Clothes-Child-Tuxedo-Boy-Wedding-Suit-BM-0147-New-Arrival-Formal-Wedding-Kids-Suits.jpg).

“Wow am I lucky to have the most handsome date for tonight or what?” She grinned and hugged her son

Louis kissed her cheek and laughed lightly, “I have the best date for tonight too, mama.”

“Yes you do.” She said

“What’s a date, mama?” Louis asked, gaining laughter from everybody in the room

Marinette quickly and vaguely explained and they were all called on by Tikki to go down. She took a deep breath and let go of her [dress](http://image.dhgate.com/albu_454349332_00/1.0x0.jpg) which was starting to wrinkle from her fist. They got in the car and she swore that she was more nervous than the actual tributes who were going to be interviewed tonight.

Everything was a blur. One thing led to another. They arrived in a fairly quick amount of time and Marinette was escorted to the grand ballroom where the interviews would be taking place. Plagg guided her where to go and who to talk to until they reached their table and enjoyed the soltitude.

“You feeling okay?” Plagg murmured to her ear

“Kinda? I don’t know.” She answered, “They’re here. I can see them from here.”

“Don’t worry, with Chloé around all the time, he’d have no opportunity to talk to you.” Plagg replied

Marinette frowned a bit then shrugged the worrying off. They had talked. Twice. And she had seen him many more times after that at Gabriel. So maybe there was just no reason to get so worked up. So what if he knew that they have a child? So what? It was not like he would steal Louis. Louis would always want to go back to Marinette, after all, Adrien was still a stranger to his eyes.

The lights dimmed, snapping her out of her stupor. The lights on the stage lit up and showed Alec, the same interviewer she had so many years ago. For now, she had to focus on her tributes and nothing else. For now, Adrien did not matter in any way. For now, everything was about Manon and Jalil, her brave warriors.

The tributes went to the stage and were one by one interviewed according to their district starting from 1. But of course nobody knew that except for the trainers, stylists, and escorts. And, well, Plagg.

Time passed and it was finally time for Manon to be interviewed. She grinned wide, walking up to the seat for her.

“So, Puppeteer, you are the youngest tribute we have for this year. What do you have to say about that?”

Manon smiled at Alec then at the audience, “Well, age doesn’t actually matter now. The training matters. And with our crew with us, there is just no way we’d be the underdogs.”

The crowd cheered and Marinette could feel a tinge of pride in her for transforming that girl into who she was. After all, Manon was just a silly little kid about a week ago.

“Alright, so we’ve heard about the shining ten you had. Tell us, what is your strategy?”

“I’m sorry but our trainer didn’t want us telling.” She replied

“Oh, that’s actually good.”

“I’m so proud of her.” Marinette whispered to Plagg

“Well if there is one more thing that we’ve noticed about you, it’s the fashion statement. Every appearance, you had super dazzling clothes.”

“I’m really proud of my stylist. She’s the best, probably the best that there is. I mean, have you seen the Pharaoh’s coat at the chariot?” She grinned wide

“Can we get a name? I feel like everybody would want to wear him or her.”

“She’s Marietta Agreste.”

Marinette’s breath hitched. A spotlight was shown on her and she forced herself to smile and wave at the crowd.

“Wow, an Agreste!” Alec smiled brightly

“No!” Manon exclaimed, “No she’s not _that_ Agreste, not as in Gabriel Agreste. No. Different, uh, different spelling.”

“Oh, well at least that was an almost.” Alec shrugged, “So any last words to the everyone in here?”

“I won’t let you down.” She smirked then skipped back to her seat

“Marinette is going to kill you.” Jalil whispered to the girl

“I know!” Manon gritted her teeth

Jalil was called to the front and he grinned and waved at them.

“Well personally, being the Pharaoh gives me strength like a real pharaoh so I’m not someone to mess with.” Jalil answered, “We were trained so much and we had to abide these ten rules which made the stay easier.”

“Ten rules? Speed it through for us.” Alec replied

Jalil nodded, “One, none of this certain guy. Two, we follow everything our trainer says. Three, we respect these two people. Four, no one mentions the name of this girl. Five, no attachment. Six, we also do this for others. Seven, no allies. Eight, we train. Nine, our trainer cares for us. Ten, don’t fall in love.”

“Wow, some are oddly specific.” Alec pondered, “Especially one and four. Any reason why?”

“Yeah but I don’t want to tell.” Jalil chuckled nervously, “It’s just the way our trainer is. Specific down to the last detail. But let’s just talk about how good my coat was at the chariot rides.”

The crowd laughed and Marinette could still feel the tense atmosphere and people staring at her but she could handle it. Hopefully.


	31. Overtime

“Okay, go on to your rooms. Big day tomorrow.” Marinette said as she gestured her tributes to the car, “We’ll see you in the morning. Don’t think, just sleep. You’ll need the rest.”

“Are you sure you’re not mad at us?” Manon asked

“It’s nothing I can’t handle.” She shook her head no, “Now go on, you’re wasting time.”

The two nodded then the car drove off.

“You did a really good job with them.”

She tensed as she heard that voice. That familiar voice she dreaded to hear. She straightened her posture, put up a façade and turned to him.

“Wipe the smug grin off your face, Adrien, or I will.” She scowled then started to go up the stairs

“Whoa, easy there.” Adrien chuckled lightly, holding her shoulders

“Let go of me.” She gritted her teeth and squirmed away from him

“I just want to talk. Give me that chance and I’ll let you.” Adrien replied, all seriousness now evident, “Look we can start over. I’m Chat Noir, and you are?”

“None of your business.” She replied, “Why should talking to me be such a big deal anyway? I’m just Marietta, alright? Another girl from District 8 who’s trying to make a living. Why should you, the husband of the president’s daughter, waste your time on me?”

“Everybody loves, Marinette. Regardless of social status.” He responded, “Please just give me a chance I’ll-.”

“You’ll what?” She glared at him, “You’ll promise that you’re going to find me again anywhere I go? You’ll promise to follow where I’m going? You’ll lie your way through me again? Is that it, Adrien? Is that what you’re going to do?”

He paused for a while, registering her words. Although it was true that he did promise her things that he broke in the end, it was still untrue that he did not try to find a way.

“You’ve changed so much.” He whispered, “But it’s still you, Marinette. Can’t you just understand that I can’t leave my father, I can’t leave the Capitol, and I can’t leave my life?”

“I love you so much, why can’t you just listen to whatever I’m saying because this can clearly be resolved if you just listen to me.” He glared back

She shook her head, “Not anymore, Adrien. I’ve had it with listening to you. I’ve had it with being lied to and cheated and used! I have had it Adrien!”

Tears were starting prickle from her eyes and there was no way she was going to start crying in front of _him_. There was just no way.

She clenched her shaking fists as an outlet of her anger which was not doing well. Her eyes were just starting to well up and she swore one rebellious teardrop had already made its way down.

“It’s been seven years, Adrien! Move on like I did. Find something worth your time and don’t go chasing things that can’t be yours anymore.” She replied with a trembling voice

Instead of yelling at her, like she expected, she saw him get closer and felt his hands to her waist and to her chin, pulling her close to him and his lips once more. He kissed with so much fervor and passion that Marinette could never match. But she kissed him back, her hands instantly cupping his face. Adrien never let go as if he needed her like he needed oxygen.

Once that first kiss was done, he dove in for another, Marinette still as eager as ever. And then there was a third. And a fourth. And a fifth. Until Marinette’s tears had subsided.

Once she finally gained and composed herself, she opened her teary eyes and saw his green eyes still holding the same affection as it did so many years ago. She opened her mouth to say something but found her voice failing her.

“It’s a good thing nobody was around to watch, no?” He asked, a small grin on his mouth

“This is,” she furrowed her brows, “this is wrong. Adrien let me go.”

And he did and that was when she finally felt that his hands had travelled to her hips and hers hand gripped tightly to his hair, ruining the prim and proper order of it. She fixed her dress, pulling it down at the hips where Adrien’s hands were.

“It’s not wrong.” He replied, “It’s never wrong with you, Marinette.”

“You have a wife now, Adrien. Just please let me be.” She frowned, embracing herself and getting embarrassed by being caught off guard, “I don’t want anything to do with you anymore.”

She turned around and started to walk when she heard him speak again.

“But your heart’s saying otherwise.”

Her breath hitched, left hand clutching at the spot where her heart was. She looked on ahead at the dark, eyes wide with realization. He was right.

“You have no clue.” She whispered then proceeded inside

•••

She dropped down on her chair, grabbing the table cloth and wrinkling it in her hands.

“Something wrong?” Tikki asked

Marinette shook her head no robotically. Tikki knew that something was wrong. She could see in the girl’s eyes that there was something wrong. But then she guessed that Marinette was not telling because of Louis being around.

“Can I go home now? I really don’t want to stay any longer.” She stated

“Why? Gabriel wants you to stay.” Tikki replied

“Course he would.” Marinette muttered, “Could you keep an eye on Louis?”

Tikki nodded and Marinette made her way to the comfort room. She slid down the wall behind her and sat down on the floor.

She hated herself that she let that happen. She hated it that it happened and she did not try to stop it. She hated it that she loved it and even longed for it. She hated it that she wanted one or two more from him. She hated it that she missed the feeling of it and how butterflies filled her stomach and that it felt so right.

It was so wrong. Not even with a tinge of rightness to it. She wanted more from him just like before. She wanted more of his kisses, wanted more of his love. She wanted more of that caring nature he held in him all day. It was hard to keep her hands to herself and it did prove to be difficult. It was hard to push someone away when you wanted every fiber of that person.

Marinette felt conflicted. This was never supposed to happen. The deal was her overthrowing President Bourgeois and nothing else. She could live the happy life she wanted with her son and maybe her mentors too. She could be absolutely satisfied back home at 12 with Alya and her parents and to show everyone that she was alive. That would have been perfect.

She stood up instantly and faced the mirror once she heard the door opening. She pretended to fix her hair, which was in no way in need of fixing, and exited the room.

And she instantly regretted doing so once her eyes landed to their table. But she had to. She trudged her way towards the table and sat down on her seat as if there was nothing wrong.

_Because there isn’t._

“We’re going home.” She told Tikki, holding Louis’ arm

“Mama I don’t wanna go home yet.” Louis responded with a yawn

“Kiddo you have to.” _He_ chuckled

Marinette had to control herself to not lash out at him. To not yell at him. To not drag her- their -son out of that room away from him. She just had to.

“Do I really?” Louis’ voice rang in her ears, snapping her from her stupor

“Mhm. I’m gonna see you soon, child twin. Isn’t that right, Marietta?”

Marinette turned to her left and tried not to send him a glare.

“O-Of course.” She gritted her teeth

“And we’ll talk soon, right?”

“You’re pushing it.” She forced out a chuckle

“Are you two fighting again?” Louis asked

“No! No we’re not. Right, Adrien?” She replied

“Of course we’re not. Your mom and I are really close.” Adrien nodded, giving her a warm smile

“Yeah. And I need to fix the last designs for tomorrow.” Marinette nodded, “We have to go, mon cher.”

Louis nodded and waved goodbye to Adrien.

“She is going to kill you, kid.” Plagg chuckled as the mother and son duo left the building

“But I finally got to talk to my son. I feel like I can die now.” He shrugged, “So why is she all defensive?”

“Because she’s not here for you. She’s here because she wants to and she doesn’t want to be with you anymore. Simple as that.” Tikki answered

“Okay but she kissed back like she didn’t mean that.” Adrien muttered

•••

Marinette could not help but smile just a bit from the memory. He was, well, as usual, passionate. He was still his old self. He still held the same love for her. And did she? Of course she did. There was no fighting that, that was for sure. Nothing actually changed. It was still him and her loving each other like the idiots they were. Time just passed, nothing else. The thing that changed was that she just wanted a career and that he had a family. And unlike before, they can never be together again.

If you asked Marinette what she would like, it would be to go back seven years ago when this was not happening. She would gladly be in the time when everything was so complicatedly simple. She would gladly go back in time and just smile because Chat Noir was there giving her his best and caring about nothing. She would gladly not know that Chat was Adrien and be in that confused state when she liked both boys even if they were not the same person.

But everything had changed. And there was no going back. And tomorrow she was going to be facing the Hunger Games again after all the years that passed. She would be stuck in a room, holding onto hope that at least one of her tributes would come back and that if they died, it would be painless and over in a second. That was how she wanted to go, if ever she did die. But dying was not an option in the arena and especially in her case. She had someone to go home to and, although that someone did not stay as long as she would like it, it was enough motivation to keep her going and staying alive.

She heard shuffling from outside the room and pitter patters of feet. She stood from her bed and opened the door and saw Jalil and Manon tiptoeing their way to the main room. She followed them quietly for a while.

“What are we up to?” She asked

The two jumped up and turned around.

“So, what’s getting my tributes up in a bunch at midnight?” She crossed her arms, a smirk on her face

“Hah, yeah,” Jalil started, “food?”

Marinette shrugged, “Alright, I’ll bite.”

She led the two to the living room, grabbing a plate of bread and pastries. She plopped down on a chair and the two sat side by side, opposite her.

“You’re doing a good job. Fill yourselves up. You won’t get proper food in there.” She pointed out

“Yeah. We just couldn’t sleep.” Manon stated

“I figured.” Marinette nodded, “Nobody actually ever sleeps before the Games start.”

“Why are you in such a good mood? No offense but that’s rare.” Jalil said

“Nothing. Absolutely nothing. So since everybody’s practically asleep, want me to tell you about how I won the Hunger Games?”

Manon nodded gleefully.

“Well it all started in 12. I was actually a tribute but my friend decided to volunteer for me. I didn’t allow her so, there I was, throwing life away.” She chuckled, “I found these earrings on the day of the reaping and I have never taken them off. I think of it as a lucky charm.”

“Nobody thought I’d win, to be honest, not even my parents. I was and always will be a klutz.” This earned a chuckle from the two, “But I promised I’d be Ladybug from 12 to the Capitol, had to fight our district escort for it, to be honest.”

“From day one, it was a rollercoaster.” She sighed, “I met Adrien Agreste _and_ Chat Noir and never knew they were the same guy. He was practically everywhere, chariot rides, training, interviews, ugh, the interviews.” She rolled her eyes, “I’m pretty sure I tripped on stage. That or it was my imagination. Training was hell. I never trained, that’s why I forced you two to do so because I did not have a clue on what to do in the arena.”

“Then the Games started. I ran to the trees and, if it’s a forest tomorrow, run away from the Cornucopia. Run away from people. It’ll do you better than having a weapon but no life.” She explained, “You know why I keep on pushing you two to be desirable? It’s because it will keep you alive. It was the _only_ thing that kept me alive, to be honest. Food was given to me from above, medicine from other tributes, basically the others killed for me because they were bribed by my sponsor.”

“And that was Chat Noir?” Jalil asked

“Yes. Almost everyday there was a gift. And I was there for seven days. I was pretty sure I bled him and Plagg dry but he was an Agreste so money was definitely out of the picture.” She answered

“What happened then?” Manon raised a brow

“Well.”


	32. Watch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh, you're catching up too fast. I'm only starting chapter 38

Watch. All she could do was watch. Watch as the children she had grown fond of from the past week were sent somewhere only one, or none, of them would live. It was a horrifying sight. Marinette had to finish off their suits and visit them. She entered Manon’s room and watched as the girl sat on the floor, fiddling with her hands and watching the door nervously.

Marinette smiled slightly as she saw that the suit fit her so perfectly. Marinette hugged the girl and fixed her clothing even more.

The base of the suit was black, hugging her body tightly. There were patches of lightning blue fabric over her knees, elbows, and shoulders. There were also the same fabric over her torso, back, and the back of her knees. She had slick black leather boots rising up to her ankles.

“Wanted to put you in a pretty dress.” Marinette stated, “But they didn’t let me. Oh well.”

“It’s beautiful.” Manon offered her a smile, “You’d tell maman that I love her if I don’t come out, right?”

Marinette fixed her gaze on the girl’s eyes. She knelt down and grabbed her by the shoulders.

“What’s rule number six?” She asked

“We don’t just do this for ourselves.” Manon sighed, “Okay. I’ll try my best. But if anything bad happens-.”

“The worst thing that’ll happen is you coming out of that arena alive, okay? Nothing bad is going to happen. You have a dozen sponsors ahead of you, you had a higher score than I did, you had more training than I ever did.” She rubbed the girl’s arm, “You’re going to make it out of there alive.”

Manon sniffed twice, tears streaming down her face.

“Come on, Manon. You’re a big girl who’s gonna win the Games. I’m gonna see you soon, okay?” She wiped the tears away

Manon nodded. Marinette smiled and kissed the girl on her forehead.

“You’ll do great, Manon. I believe in you. Now let’s show Panem what the Puppeteer is made of.” She grinned

Marinette waved goodbye and closed the door. She took a deep breath and tried not to cry. One of them would make it out alive. They just _had_ to.

She entered the next room and saw Jalil patiently sitting on the couch, watching the door for any movement. Once she got in, he flung to her arms, clinging desperately. Despite the huge height difference they had, Jalil being the taller, Marinette could feel him get smaller as he caved in to the hug.

“Hey future Victor, what’s up?” She asked, “Come on, I have to fix your suit.”

He pulled away and stood still as she finished the last few things on his suit.

Marinette took some time designing his. In the end, she decided to have the same motif as Manon, only the other color was gold. Their suits had the same perks as did hers way back then, only they were better. The suits could withstand extreme weather conditions, whether it be too cold or too hot. They were also flexible for the use of the person to not strain any actions they would want. Basically it would be like not wearing anything. The blues and the golds were there to deflect light, not to get attention, but to use it for their defenses.

“You’re good to go.” She said, patting his shoulder, “Just a little bit of sun and your suit will definitely shine. And I’m not joking.” She chuckled

He smiled weakly then frowned, “Hey, lighten up. You’re Jalil, probably the most witty tribute there is. Big chance you’ll win.”

“Pretty sure you told that to Manon too.” Jalil murmured

“See? I told you you’re smart. But why does it matter that I told it to Manon too?” She raised a brow

“Because there’s only one Victor.”

“Dear, there has never been a Victor.” Marinette breathed, “Look, just get this. You and Manon both have twelve sponsors, I am an employee of the Head Gamemaker, don’t underestimate me and my ability to pursuade.”

_Five minutes_

Marinette smiled, “That’s my cue. You can go visit Manon but be back a minute before. Get in the pod ten seconds prior. Don’t panic when it closes. Psyche up. You’re the Pharaoh now, not Jalil.”

Jalil nodded.

“Good boy. I’ll see you soon, alright?” Marinette grinned

“See you soon.” He replied

She exited the room and went up to their viewing room where Tikki, Plagg, and Louis were.

“How did you do that?” Marinette asked Tikki as she plopped down on the seat next to the woman

“It was heavy but I had to.” Tikki said, patting the girl’s back, “From day one, you were better than I ever did to the tributes. They’ll remember you.”

“I can’t watch.” Marinette squeaked, “I don’t want to watch.”

“But you have to. You’re coming with me to the sponsorship gatherings.” Tikki replied, “I told you, you can do this. It’s just another year.”

“How were you so sure that I would come out of there alive?” Marinette whispered

“I wasn’t.” Tikki responded, “I just watched and waited. That’s what you’re going to do. You’re not a tribute or a Victor. You’re the stylist and trainer. The people who _should_ be watching.”

Marinette sighed and nodded, “I’m ready. I think.”

She sat down and looked at the screen. She pulled her son close to her.

“You ready to watch your first Games?” Marinette asked

Louis nodded, “Yes mama.”

“If anything is ever wrong you can tell me.” She murmured, “If you don’t feel comfortable watching, we can go home, anytime. Just tell me.”

Louis nodded once again.

_Let the forty ninth Hunger Games begin. And may the odds be ever in your favor._

Marinette put her attention to the screen now. The sound signalled and the tributes were off. Some ran straight to the Cornucopia, some ran away from it, to the woods, thankfully it was almost the same arena as hers was, and some were stuck in their positions, too flabbergasted about what was happening.

And the cannon sounds started. Thirty seconds in and three had already died. The cameras focused on the people who mercilessly killed the other defenseless tributes. One who was in the Cornucopia threw a spear towards somewhere away from it. The camera caught just in time to see a tribute get hit right at his back.

Marinette flinched at every cannon shot. It brought unsatisfactory feelings. But she had to be strong just like what she told her tributes. She just had to be, no argument needed.

While Marinette was trying her best not to run out of the room and burst out screaming, Louis was watching it as if it was normal. He watched it as if he had watched it all his life.

“Mama, it’s just a game, right? The people are playing dead?” He asked

Marinette bit her lip, “Mon cher, it’s not _just_ a game.” She turned to him, rubbing his back, “You see, they send twenty four people in there and, well, only one person alive is brought out. They’re not playing dead. They’re actually dead.”

Louis was silent for a while, breaking his eye contact with the screen to his mother’s blue eyes.

“You mean that is all real?” He asked weakly, “Why do they do that, mama?”

“I-I,” Marinette tried to find the right answer, “I don’t know, mon cher.”

“Will Manon and Jalil win?” He questioned

“Well, there’s only _one_ who will live.” Marinette shrugged

“How can you tell who’s going to win?”

“You can’t.” She shook her head

“Mama, I don’t understand death. How is death? What happens after you’re dead?” Louis furrowed his brows

“W-Well when you’re dead, you don’t feel any pain to your body. It’s just happiness. Everything that makes you happy is there and there’s a place where you and other people gather together to be happy.” She answered, “You want me to take you outside?”

“No. I want to learn things for when I become a tribute.” He answered

Marinette’s eyes widened and so did Plagg’s and Tikki’s. It was clearly… unanticipated. He was a kid who was watching his first Hunger Games. He should be afraid of it, not wanting to join it. Somehow he was different. And Marinette did not know if she should be relieved that he was not afraid or concerned that he was… trying to learn from the Games?

“Oh, uh, okay…?” Marinette muttered and continued watching

The list of the dead tributes would be flashed tonight, which was a long way to go. Personally, Marinette did not know what to do while in the midst of the Games. What were you going to do? Find more sponsors? She was pretty sure the Gamemakers would not allow it to give more than ten. Wait for the Victor? Well that was a _long_ way to go and that was not about to happen soon. Go around town while everybody was too occupied with watching the Games? That seemed great but they were basically required so that was out of the question. What did Tikki and Plagg even do anyway?

“We were almost always out back then.” Tikki answered as if reading her mind, “We had to control interviews, make food for the press, and force Adrien to not have a mental breakdown.”

“That year was a handful.” Plagg pointed out, “Good thing this year won’t be.”

“Can I go somewhere? I don’t actually want to watch. I wanna call Alya.” She replied

Tikki handed her a phone, “Call her. We left a phone hidden in her house but she knows about it.”

Marinette nodded and pressed the contact which had the name ‘Alya’ to it.

Marinette gasped when a familiar voice answered the call.

_“Hello? Tikki? Something wrong?”_

“Alya! It’s me!” Marinette grinned wide

_“Wait. Marinette? Girl I miss you!”_

“I miss you too! Did Anaya volunteer? I told you not to let your siblings volunteer!” Marinette furrowed her brows

_“She volunteered. For a friend who had a physical disability. I’m just-. I can’t accept it in any way but I’m proud of her. I’m really proud of her right now. What ever happens I just-.”_

“I know.” Marinette whispered, tears starting to prick her eyes, “I’m proud of her too. Remember when my best friend volunteered for me? I’m proud of you two.”

_“I can’t just bear the thought of my youngest sister going in to the Games.”_

Alya was obviously crying by now.

“Yeah but if she dies, she dies a hero to that family. She will never be forgotten.” Marinette responded, “But I wish that there could be three Victors.”

_“I wish there could be twenty four.”_

“I agree. It’s too much. This should stop.” Marinette nodded, “I promise you, Alya, this will be the last year this wretched game will ever happen.”

_“Please do, Marinette. Please.”_

“Alright, I have to go but how are my parents?” She bit her lip, waiting for the worst

_“They’re… trying to live normally. I’ve basically become their daughter now. It broke their hearts so much. They still live with the money you won so they don’t work as hard anymore.”_

There was a pause.

_“Everyone misses you, Marinette. I wish everyone could still know that you’re alive.”_

“I wish that too.” She breathed, “I really have to go now. Hang on tight, okay? I’ll try to give gifts to Anaya.”

_“That would be great. Thanks, girl.”_

“No problem.” She gulped and ended the call

She buried her face in her hands after giving Tikki her gadget back.

“She volunteered.” Marinette choked out, “Why did Alya let her volunteer?”

“Well, if it was Alya who got reaped before, wouldn’t you have volunteered for her?” Tikki asked

“That’s a good point.” Marinette replied, “This must be so hard for Alya.”

“Hey you’re going to honor their deaths after this whole Hunger Games fiasco.” Tikki stated, “You’re gonna be their hero. You can’t be weak now, we need our Ladybug.”

Marinette wiped her eyes and nodded, “Everybody needs Ladybug. I think it’s time that she has her reappearance.”


	33. Just a message

So, um, hi! If you’re reading this, then I’m going to know a thing about this fic. It’s currently on an indefinite hiatus. It won’t be for long, let me explain why.

No, it’s not about my personal life this time, it’s about the elections.

The 2016 US election has been… unfortunate? I don’t know but all I know is that it’s not doing much good for the people.

This stpry right here holds the topic of rebellion (sooner or later) and you know me, rebellion isn’t my thing. I absolutely hate violence and would reduce to ‘talking it out’ if possible (even if it hurts me).

So that’s why we’re on a hiatus. I don’t want to add fuel to the fire. I want peace and this peace that I want is not just the absence of violence. I want peace in the real sense. Not seeing violence isn’t peace. There’s something boiling inside that keeps the fire burning and that’s not good.

As an author, I hold power to influence and spread a message and this is my message for now.

Both _In Your Favor_ and _Trust Fall_ are on hiatus because they represent violence, rebellion, protests, and overthrowing a dictator (that’s the focus of _both_ stories).

I’ll be back, trust me, I’ll keep writing it just not posting at the meantime. When this whole thing is cleared and I deem the situation good enough to not let my story breed anger and hate, I will continue.

 _In Your Favor_ is going on a great direction and I absolutely love where it’s heading right now (read: redemption arcs and understanding mistresses) and _Trust Fall_ is, well, you know Romeo x Juliet right?

I’m gonna be back. For now, I’m writing something pure and lighthearted and _not_ causing anger. Sure I have an angst one shot dedicated to my deceased father but I have a new novel in the starting process and it’s pure and sweet and fluffy Adrienette.

Till I update then. Goodbye!


	34. Burn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay now that the election has lain low (even for a bit because Trump is causing drama again through the Hamilton "harassment" (which isn't even harassment, tbh)), I think I can update. The real "revolution" (if you can call it that wouldn't happen until chapter 42 so I think by that time the coast is clear.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy your drama-filled (by the end ;) ) chapter!

Marinette waited until it was night for the results from the bloodbath and the deaths of the first night. So far, there were twelve who were dead. A girl from 3, both from 4, the boy from 6, the girl from 7, both from 9, both from 10, both from 11, and the boy from 12.

She felt so light and that she could sleep so easily that night, thinking that Manon, Jalil, and Anaya were still alive. There were shots of Manon and Jalil every now and then, the two trying to figure out how to hide where the moon would not give away their positions. They were successful, having found separate sleeping places for the night.

As soon as it was all over, she brought Louis to the nearest hotel she could afford and made calls for fabric deliveries for the next day. She had to be fast. She had less than a year to execute her plans so she had to plan, make sure the plan was flawless, ask Tikki about it, get help and connections, try to run it once or twice, then finally get all the people and materials ready. She needed so much inside jobs that she was sure she could never do it all in under one year. But she had to, it was something she promised to never break.

But by now, her main responsibility was to be the trainer of the two.

She and Louis walked in hand and hand in the watching room where Tikki and Plagg were. The two sat down and Marinette pulled out her sketchbook and started sketching designs.

“Catch me up.” She said

“We…” Tikki gulped then grabbed Marinette’s drawing hand

The girl looked up at her, “What? Did something happen?”

“He-. Last night.” Tikki sighed, “Someone found Jalil while he was sleeping. He died in his sleep.”

Marinette’s eyes widened. It was inevitable of course. But she never knew that it would happen so soon. Maybe, maybe he was just unlucky.

Not wanting to breakdown for him anymore, she sighed and forced up a smile, “I guess it’s better this way. He’s not hurting anymore. That’s fine. Can I send a gift to the family or something?”

“That’s good.” Tikki nodded, smiling slightly, “We’ll send it over this afternoon.”

“So what else happened?” Marinette asked, turning back to her sketch

“Nothing much.” Tikki replied, “Manon’s injured but she can handle that. I feel like she can really win this.”

“Tikki I saw the other tributes, I know her fate. As long as she doesn’t make into an ally with them, she’ll live longer.” Marinette replied

“You don’t really mean that.” Tikki pointed out

“Aw, he should’ve thrown the dagger then! He could’ve killed three!”

All three adults turned to the only child, flabbergasted.

“What are you talking about, mon cher?” Marinette asked

“The boy with the green suit should’ve thrown his dagger because then it would make a chain reaction and three would be killed.” Louis explained, “But he didn’t. He should have.”

“Oh y-you mean the Games?” Marinette turned to both Tikki and Plagg for support

“Louis, there’s catering over at the lobby and I heard that they have the greatest chocolate fountain.” Tikki started

“Really? Can I mama?” Louis grinned wide

Marinette nodded and once he left, turned back to the two, “What just happened?”

“Like we told you, you _can’t_ raise Louis alone. He’s severely lethal.” Plagg responded, “You see, the Ladybug and the Chat Noir can never have both the abilities. You’re basically yin and yang and if there’s only a yin or only a yang with the combination of the two, then that’s trouble. You’re two parts of a whole, it makes sense.”

“But I don’t want to give Louis to Adrien.” Marinette shook her head

The door opened and Marinette regretted ever turning around to it. Standing there, was Chat Noir with a bouquet of white roses. He smiled sheepishly at her then walked towards the girl, giving the flowers.

_Speak of the devil._

“We need to talk.” He said despite her not accepting his gift

“Yes. Yes we do.” She answered, plucking the bouquet from his hands and putting it down the table

“It’s about Louis.” They said at the same time

“Wait, what about him?” Marinette raised a brow

He shrugged, sitting down next to her a few ways far from her, “I wanna talk about him. You know, what does he like? What is he like? Does he know me at all?”

“As far as I know, he’s not at the age when he should know that a child isn’t created by just one person.” She replied

“Oh.” He frowned

“He doesn’t.” Marinette answered

“Can, can he?” He asked

“Of course he can, my son’s not an idiot.” Marinette replied, “Look, you, I hate you, okay? But I have to not hate you because of my child.”

“What do you mean?” He raised a brow

“Tikki take over for me.” Marinette commanded

“Adrien, you see, you’re Chat Noir and Marinette’s Ladybug and-.”

“And those two are in a thing called prophecy that, whether you two like it or not, will destroy just about everything you care about if you don’t work together.” Plagg interrupted

“Plagg, can you be gentler to them?” Tikki asked

“Tikki they’re old enough to understand that everything, this, is about them but not particularly _for_ them.” Plagg nearly snapped, “You two either finish this cleanly or some unnecessary blood is found here.”

Marinette winced at the tone but glared up at him, “You know, I never asked for this.”

“But you know that we have to work together.” He spoke, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because I didn’t want to work with you. I worked with you once and now I have a literal weapon of destruction in my hands.” Marinette spat, “Not exactly the best first product of what we’ve worked on so far.”

“Plagg?” Adrien looked at the man for support

“We let her do the deciding. We let her do almost everything and apparently, one of her decisions was to not let you know.” Plagg answered, “Not my fault if you ask me.”

“We’re gonna go out for a while.” Tikki declared then turned to Marinette who was starting to say something, “No buts. You’re not coming out of this room without making up. Honestly, you’re not children anymore.”

Tikki and Plagg went out the room to follow Louis at the catering area. Marinette huffed and turned around, crossing her arms.

“What’s gotten you so defensive from me?” Adrien started, “I’m Adrien Agreste, remember? Chat Noir? I’m still me, Marinette, nothing happened.”

“Something happened, Adrien. You got married to Chloé, your life got so much better when I wasn’t there,” she sighed, “and if I ever _did_ come back to your life where would I be then? I don’t know how to place myself in your huge world.”

“But you do have your position, Marinette, you just have to come back in and stay, nothing else, absolutely nothing else.” He replied

He scooted closer to her. Marinette moved away from the boy and grumbled a bit.

He felt her flinch once he hugged her from behind, “Marinette I still love you. I missed you so much. When I thought that you were dead, I,” he gulped, “I didn’t know what to do. I wanted to go to 12 but Chloé didn’t allow me. I kept waiting for you to come and tell everyone that the wedding shouldn’t happen during that wedding day.” He closed his eyes and pulled her closer, “I didn’t want to miss you like that again so please, just stay.”

Marinette choked on a sob then hung her head low. She let her tears fall down her face. She turned around and curled in on herself.

“I don’t want to anymore, Adrien.” She whispered, “The past, it’s, it’s too much.”

“If you want,” he replied, “we can start over again. Like nothing ever happened before. A new clean slate.”

Marinette shook her head, “We can’t do that. It’s not that simple anymore.”

She pulled herself out of his grasp and he let her go, not wanting to cause her more stress than she was experiencing.

Adrien frowned. It wasn’t supposed to go like this. “Please, just one more chance. If I screw up then you’re free to walk out any time with Louis.”

Marinette shook her head no, “I can’t deal with this right now. Please leave the room.”

“But Marinette I-.”

“I said _leave_!” She yelled

Adrien looked down at the ground, “O-Okay. I’ll leave.” He turned back to her, seeing her back facing him, “But I’ll be here again, Marinette. I’m gonna prove to you how much you mean to me.”

“Shut up and drag your lies somewhere far from me.”

Adrien sighed and turned to leave. He closed the door lightly then placed his forehead on it.

He wanted to go back inside and just tell her how much she meant to him. He wanted to get it through her thick head that everything he ever did before was to protect her and her family. But she was too closed in on herself, not knowing that she needed someone else. But maybe she didn’t.

_No, that’s stupid. She needs others._

But she was strong and willed and once she said it, then that was it. End of discussion.

Was it really the end of the line for their relationship?

•••

Adrien made it a habit to drop by at the room every once in a while, much to the dismay of Marinette. Whenever he was around, Marinette would get up and ‘remember something’. It was the most generic excuse she could make and she could not possibly make it more obvious that his presence wasn’t taken well.

But he hung around, many times having to take care of Louis when she really did have to do something but she hated those days and would take a maximum of an hour before she would be back to reclaim her child and make him go away. He felt completely and utterly useless when it came to her. He knew that he was, at some point, at the wrong but he couldn’t help but feel deprived of what love he could have been receiving from and giving to Louis.

Meanwhile, Adrien was still having so much difficulty convincing everyone around him that he was just too young for a child. His father was persistent, Andre was persistent, Chloé was persistent, it seemed that everyone around him was except for him. Chloé also made it sure to drop ‘subtle’ hints of wanting a child such as going to the baby section of stores, looking at pregnancy magazines, even going as far as investing for maternity clothing, haute couture of course. It was absurd, completely absurd, especially that he did not, in any way, want another child since he already had one.

“Adrikins!” Chloé grinned at him brightly as soon as he entered their bedroom, “You’re home late. Again.”

“Over time.” Adrien muttered then flopped down on the bed

“Well, I’ve got a little something for you.” Chloé said coyly

She started to untie her white silk robe, slowly revealing the red lingerie underneath.

Adrien sighed, “Chlo, I’m tired. Can we do this another day?”

“You’re _always_ tired, Adrien. On our first night, you were ‘tired from the party’, on our honeymoon, you ‘didn’t feel like it’, every single night that I would ask you, you’re tired from your job. Can’t I get a little pleasure here? We’ve been married for four years and the most intimate we have ever gotten was our wedding kiss.” Chloé looked downright offended, “I did _everything_ to please you and make sure that you’re happy, I even gave up being the president, and this is how you repay me?”

“Really Chloé? Everything? Let’s be clear that _you_ forced me to be married to you even if you knew that I was engaged to Ladybug!” He yelled then saw her flinch a bit at her tone

He sat down and sighed, calming himself down, “Look, Chlo, I-.”

“Save it.” The woman interrupted him

She tied her robe then laid down on the bed, back facing him, “Go do whatever you want. I don’t care anymore.”

“Chloé-.”

“Just go, Adrien! You were never happy with me and you will never be happy.” She snapped, “Now I’m giving you the chance to just _go away_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... how did you feel about Chloé? Please answer if: a) she deserved it, b) she deserves a redemption arc, or c) meh; so I would know how much changes I should add and how her character will end up (I personally see Chloé as a character with potential to grow sooo)
> 
> (Um, also, this is if you really want to, put in the comments or send me a pm on tumblr or ff.net why you keep on supporting my fics? I'm feeling really... not good, like, I lost my will to live, yeah and I don't want to keep living anymore (no really. I don't want to. My mental health isn't very stable and I almost did something earlier which I know I'd regret) so pretty please with a cherry on top tell me even just one tiny detail why you love my stories. It'll boost me up for another whole month and flush away two months' worth of anxiety. I love you guys!)


	35. Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeey there! To everyone who bothered to answer me the "why you like my stories" question and to those who answered the "does Chloé deserve it?" question, THANK YOU. I cannot express how thankful I am to have you in my life. I was honestly teary eyed when I read each and every one of your comments and messages and of course there were those who made me laugh but thank you. I'm still struggling but I know that I've got you guys so I know that there are people behind me through it.
> 
> It may sound cliché but, words cannot describe how thankful I am of all of you. You guys made everything better and easier. I love you all!
> 
> P.S. I wrote all of the nice messages on my favorite piece of stationary with my favorite pen markers and I'm in love with it. I'm gonna keep it forever <3

Marinette swore that she wouldn’t cry. And she didn’t. She didn’t when they announced that Jalil’s body had arrived. She didn’t cry when she went back to their old rooms to find the last pieces of clothing she made for them.

If she was given a choice, she wouldn’t even make these clothes for them. The designers were required to make the last things that their tributes would wear if they were to die. She didn’t have a choice but to make them. For Jalil, she embellished the finest fabric she found with gold. The fabric was made to be a formal suit and tie. Marinette embroidered markings that were on his coat during the chariot rides. It was so ironic now because she used reincarnation spells to design it.

“They gave you ten minutes,” Tikki told her, “then they’d dress Jalil then ship him back to the district.”

Marinette could only nod as she was allowed to enter the room. She stood next to Jalil’s body that was placed on a cold metal table.

“Hey there,” she started softly, “I promised I wouldn’t cry so I wouldn’t.”

“You must be really frustrated and disappointed in yourself now but don’t. You gave a good fight, I know you did. You followed through the training, you followed the rules, you obeyed every order I gave you,” she continued, “what’s there to be disappointed about?”

“That… that you died? I’m not disappointed with that. I’m not dumb, only one of you can go out alive and I promised that to both you and Manon and-.” She sighed, “I just didn’t think it would be this early on. But I’m still proud, nonetheless. You made a good game.”

“You’ll be back to your family now and you can rest. You can not stress about whether or not you’ll be a tribute or how you’re going to win the Hunger Games or how your family will do,” she said as she looked up at his face, “but I promise, Jalil, this is the last. I’m sorry that I was too late for your batch but this is the last time someone will die for entertainment. I promised you this before and I’m gonna promise you this now. This is the last games.”

•••

Guilt was eating him alive. Sure, he didn’t like Chloé but he didn’t exactly hate her either. She was like this… companion. Someone to fill the empty gaps as a child whenever their parents would have ‘adult talks’. She was the name written on the blank spaces in his life, long before he met Ladybug, long before _chaos_ happened.

Shouldn’t she be of great priority if she was there at his most down times? Shouldn’t she be someone he’d care about greatly? She should. She deserved it. Chloé wasn’t exactly the kindest person around but if she tried, if she tried real hard, she can be a bit nice, albeit the actual brat covering it.

And now he was kicked out of their bedroom. Of course he had somewhere to go-to the room where Plagg and Tikki were staying, in his old bedroom, at the top of the hill where he and Ladybug first kissed-there were so many places. But tonight, he, weirdly, wanted to stay at the place he loved the least, their bedroom.

Now he couldn’t. And this was bad news. He had to be on her good side, she was his wife, for Pete’s sake. And, even if he dreaded it, he had to make this work.

•••

Determination kicked in once the next day had come. Marinette had been rather early to the room, leaving Louis back at the hotel, knowing that Tikki or Plagg would be visiting the boy soon and taking him somewhere nice to clear out all of the Hunger Games madness. Marinette expected no one to be at the room but was surprised to see Plagg in there, watching the Games at five in the morning.

“Good morning.” She greeted, taking at seat at her usual place

“Morning.” Plagg replied weakly, “Can you stay up for a while? I wanna sleep but I can’t without anyone watching. Wake me up when your tribute needs something.”

“Pretty sure Manon’s still sleeping but okay.” Marinette nodded

“I wasn’t talking about Manon.” Plagg stated quickly, “Last night, something bad happened and she’s still in between life and death up until now and she’s most likely going to die in the next few hours.” Plagg sighed solemnly, “But I was talking about Anaya. I know that you care about her and Alya cares for her and if anyone deserves to win, it’s her. So wake me when Anaya needs something.”

Marinette stared but nodded. She trained her gaze on the huge screen a few ways away from them, worry glazed over her eyes.

The only hope of District 8, the only glimmer of determination Marinette still had left, all nearly gone.

Marinette’s heart broke for the families of Manon and Jalil. They were sweet and innocent and child-like, someone you would never expect to be reaped. But they were reaped and it was Marinette’s fault that they did not last. She should have trained them better, pushed them more to their limits, maybe added another rule or two that would make them be in better shape and more ready for the Games. Now, every ounce of hardwork the two made was gone to dust. Jalil was dead and Manon was dying.

And now she had to. She just had to be the Ladybug everybody had been waiting for for forty nine years. She had to be the defying force. She had to be the face of the rebellion that would overthrow her husband’s other family.

Would it destroy the economy? Yes. Would it make other countries look at them as if they were fragile? Yes. Would it make a difference to the low people? To the people who were like her from all those years behind her? To the people who were like Alya and her family? Yes, yes it would.

And she just had to do it.

•••

Manon opened her eyes and saw a small container beeping next to her. She groaned and reached for it, her body being seeped of its energy to sit down and open it properly. She opened it with one hand and read the contents of the small piece of paper with it.

_Don’t be like The Pharaoh, be like Ladybug. -CN_

A small case of ointment for her cuts was inside the container. She rubbed it at her wounds generously until she felt a bit better. She knew the effects of these things, having found one earlier on, and was thankful to whoever gave her the gift, whoever this CN was.

_Wait._

Manon’s mind was on full alert. CN, she knew this CN. Oh right, he was rule number 10. Well, he knew that she and Jalil were from the same district _and_ mentioned Ladybug so maybe he’s in on the super secret plan her mentors always talked about? But why? And how? Marinette had made it sure that she hated the guy’s guts so why the sudden change of heart?

Manon shrugged it off. Maybe they made up. Adults did all the time. She closed her eyes and felt the effects of the ointment on her wounds.

Tomorrow, it was another day to worry about. And it was not worth it to worry about it now.

•••

Night crept up in Paris once more. Lights were glaring, music was blaring, there was a social gathering at the President’s mansion, nothing new.

Except for one thing.

And that one thing was the black silhouette of a woman standing on one of the balconies of the mansion, not being seen by anybody. She watched the scene below, all the people partying, why? Because they were betting on who would win; splurging useful cash for something so worthless. The woman was disgusted with it all.

She could see familiar faces in the crowd, the presidential family was there of course, tons of influencial people, and oh look at that, her mentors, Tikki and Plagg.

She pulled the string of the yoyo wrapped around her waist and flung it downwards, catching the attention of the people. They all followed the red and black spotted material as it went back up the air, to the owner’s hand.

The woman walked up to the part of the balcony that was slightly lit up, revealing her red and black spotted suit. She had a confident smirk on her face as all of the people down there had their faces contorted into shock.

“Nice to see that the Capitol hasn’t changed one bit.” She started, “Still not caring what these innocent children’s families would feel, I see.”

There was a beat or two of silence.

“What? Cat got your tongue?” She asked, “I’m just saying, this Hunger Games is getting a little too old. How about next year, instead finding children from the districts, we get people from the Capitol to fight. Isn’t that exciting?”

“You’re dead!” Someone from the crowd yelled

Ladybug chuckled lightly, “Well I was but your bratty faces raised me up from the dead.”

She could spot all of the cameras turning to her. Great. She would be the headline for tomorrow _and_ the focus of all of Paris right now. Perfect for their plan.

Her face then showed anger, “How would you feel about that? How would you feel if it were your sons and daughters being sent out to kill to live?

“All I ask is for this to stop. It’s not entertaining for anybody. If you want entertainment, go and travel, find something worth your time besides children killing each other.” She scowled, “There can still be a difference.” She eyed the president, “You’re the president, you can do something about this. You can change the way your people think. I’m not going to start a rebellion, if that’s what you’re thinking.” Ladybug spoke, “But I’m here for change. Remember, I _am_ Ladybug, the girl from the slums. If you don’t, _I_ will change something if it’s the last thing I do.”

She entered the room the balcony was attached to. The president sent out guards to capture the woman but even before they got there, the woman was long gone.

And the social life in Paris stopped for the rest of the night.

•••

“So how many were saved?” Marinette asked as she entered the room they all watched in

“None, surprisingly.” Plagg groaned, “We looked everywhere for them, sending signals to come to us but not one tribute went to us. They could’ve been saved!”

“Don’t worry about it now. At least we gave a message to the Capitol.” Marinette assured him, “You think it’s enough?”

“Well it’s enough to scare them. I think things are being processed as of now.” Plagg responded

“You made your point pretty clear last night. Good job, Ladybug.” Tikki grinned at her

“I was afraid they’d see it as a threat though.” Marinette pointed out

“It was on the verge of sounding like one but I’m sure that saying that you’re not starting a rebellion made it clear that you’re most definitely _not_.” Plagg replied, “And besides, we used it as a one time diversion. We won’t do it again in a long time.”

“Well I-.”

_Ring ring_

Marinette plucked her phone out of her pocket and put it up to her ear.

“Hello, Marietta speaking.” She started

_Good morning, Marietta._

“Oh, Monsieur Agreste, what a surprise.” She replied

_Yes, yes. I have an urgent matter to talk to you about. I would like to see you in my office in fifteen minutes, would that be possible?_

“Definitely, monsieur. I’ll be there before you know it.”

_Good. I will see you then, Marietta._

She pulled her phone away from her ear and stood up, “I have a meeting with him right now. Louis’ going to wake up in about an hour or so. If I’m not back by then, can you please fetch him?”

“Consider it done.” Tikki answered

“Thank you. I’ll be back in a few.”

The woman left the room and rushed to the nearest taxi she could call. As she was on her way to the office, she couldn’t help but wonder what the meeting was all about that it was urgent. Was he going to criticize the portfolio she passed a few days ago? Was he going to give her a promotion? Maybe he was going to fire her. But why? She didn’t do anything wrong as far as she knew.

She arrived at the building in ten minutes and took the time to fix herself at the rest room before going to the office. On her way up the elevator, she could feel the burning glare of a person. She felt like she was being watched.

She looked around and saw that the three other people in the elevator were minding their own businesses. Maybe she was being paranoid again. Or maybe she was overthinking. Well, whatever that was, she couldn’t let it interfere with her job.

She knocked on the door and entered once she heard the signal of being allowed in. She was offered a seat by Gabriel Agreste and she took it. There was this eerie tension in the room that didn’t quite capture the normal eerie-ness of the room in a regular day.

Gabriel kept on writing on something and Marinette let him do whatever it was that he needed to finish. Once he was done though, he put down his pen, closed the notebook, and removed his glasses.

His electric eyes met her eccentric ones but she didn’t feel as eccentric anymore. She felt anxious, scared, _trapped_. But there shouldn’t be an issue right? It was just Gabriel Agreste being, well Gabriel Agreste. He was freaky and creepy but not in the strangest of ways.

Time seemed to slip by so slowly. The two seemed to be in an intense staring match with nothing to say but so many words floating in the air.

But finally, finally, someone said something. And unfortunately for Marinette, it was Gabriel who spoke those three damned words to her face, void of emotion but full of meaning.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's the half decade anniversary tomorrow, what do you guys want me to do?
> 
> Anywaaays, I've actually been writing something else earlier, though it's not finished just yet. I presume it might be finished tonight (I still have time before I go to sleep. Score!) and I will post it before I go to uni tomorrow for the meeting that made my school hours longer. You're gonna love it guys, trust me!
> 
> Well, for now, I leave you with a cliffhanger which I will update in maybe 5 to 7 days. *Bow*


	36. Due

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel knowing that it's Marinette scene? What's that scene? The cliffhanger last chapter? Nope, don't know that. It probably won't be continued here. Anyways lets focus on Chloé's development.

Adrien knocked on the door lightly, a bouquet of flowers hidden behind his back. He took a long and deep breath, readying himself whatever his wife would say or throw at him. It was Chloé, sure she loved him, but nobody knew what would happen if he made her mad. All hell would probably break loose and all those over-exaggerated things adults would say. But he was ready, right? He had to be. It was his wife who cared for him greatly and loved him unconditionally… right?

Despite how controlling, selfish and self-centered Chloé was, she was still human. And, well, humans tend to make mistakes, even if she did it more than once every hour. He accepted her because at least she was being real. At least she was _trying_ to make a relationship work unlike _somebody_ who was just trying to push him away even further.

He shook his head. He can’t think of Ladybug that way. He had a mistake there too and he was willing to fix it. There was a huge mistake that might as well have destroyed the rest of her life and dreams. He had to think positively at their relationship, that there was a way to get back together.

But none of that for now. It was time to apologize to Chloé. He had been, in a way, cheating on her with Marinette and she didn’t deserve that.

Chloé was his friend and they had a long _long_ history. Way back from when they were children, probably as toddlers. As far as he knew, they had known each other their whole life.

He met Chloé through his mother whose best friend was Chloé’s mother. They instantly became the best of friends with all of the playdates and outings, and, well, Chloé was the only kid he knew. He wasn’t exactly the type of person to go out and make friends, he wasn’t _allowed_ to go out and make friends so he settled for something instead of nothing. After all, it was better to have a not so nice friend instead of an imaginary one.

Chloé was like that from the beginning, spoiled, rich, a brat, he could say many negative words describing the girl at dawn and he wouldn’t be done by dinner. But despite all of those little bumps, she was still a friend. A friend who cared.

She defended him from some bullies they met through schooling. Of course, a scrawny and pale kid would get bullied. He was an easy target despite his social status. But she was by his side, telling them off and knowing every ‘curse word’ a seven year old knew, consisting of “meanie”, “jerk” and “loser”. She was there when he cried at the nearby park because the bullies had pushed him and he had scraped his knees. He knew that his father was very strict about his body and he was scared as to how the man would react when he knew what happened to the boy. Chloé was there too, helping him up, clean it, and tell it to his parents. She was kind.

She was there when Adrien had problems with his father since she knew how to live with it. She taught him how to not mind it too much, to choose to not think about how much his father wasn’t spending time with him and see the bright side of it all.

She was there when he was alone at photoshoots. She would willingly cut class when she knew that it was lunch on the set. Nobody wanted to be with the model kid, after all, he was just a kid who barely knew anything about living. Sure, he was glorified, in more ways than one, but no one actually wanted to get to know him beyond the exteriors but Chloé was there and she kept him company even if it meant that she would get in trouble.

She was there when he was crying his eyes out. When his mother disappeared. They had no clue as to what happened. She just disappeared as if she never existed. There were no traces of her, even eight years later. If it weren’t for the portraits, he was sure he’d think that every memory with her was an illusion and nothing but that. She was there then. She hung around when he didn’t want to let anyone in. She was there when he shut everyone out. She even forced him to take care of himself after days of not eating and sulking in the dark. He lost an important woman that day but he was sure that he still had one left.

Chloé was caring for what she knows she has and deserves. Chloé knew the right words to say at the right time. Chloé was kind enough to see beyond what the face shows, seeing _him_ beyond the supermodel look. Chloé may be a brat, but she will forever be his brat friend and nothing can change that. Not time, not their parents, not Ladybug, of all people. Chloé was his friend and he wanted to keep it that way. And that would be for the rest of his life.

“If it’s you Adrien then don’t bother.” Came Chloé’s reply

He sighed. She said that, sure but she didn’t actually mean that. She never meant it when she pushed him away.

He pushed the door open and saw Chloé with so many tissues discarded on the floor.

“What do you want?” Her voice proved to him that she had cried if the red eyes didn’t give it away

“I’m here to say sorry.” He spoke softly

He approached the bed and placed the bouquet in front of her. She eyed it then looked back up at him.

“And what am I going to do with that?”

“It’s… a peace offering.” He told her, “I’m really sorry, Chloé. I didn’t mean to yell at you. I was tired that night, I’m sorry.”

“You know that sorry doesn’t do it for everything, Adrien.” She responded, “Sorry is just a word.”

“Yeah but I’m going to try and make things right.” He said, determination lacing his voice

“I would say that I’d like to see you try but not anymore. Don’t pretend because it’s not working. I tried _so_ hard to do this for you. I tried to be a good wife, I tried to be a best friend and you gave me nothing in return.” Her eyes started welling up, “Isn’t it unfair, Adrien? And now that I’m letting you go, now that I’m letting you do whatever you want, you’re coming back,” she bit her lip, “you’re coming back when I don’t want you to anymore.”

Adrien got down on his knees, “Please, Chloé. We can fix this, I promise. I’ll do everything I can to fix this.”

Chloé’s lower lip started trembling then it felt like an eternity. It felt like they were just staring at each other, doing nothing, then Chloé got up and hugged Adrien as tightly as she could.

“Oh thank goodness.” He breathed out, “I’m really sorry, Chlo.”

“It’s fine.” She whispered back, a small smile creeping up her face

•••

“Aunt Tikki,” Louis started as he got out of the bathroom, “mama doesn’t talk about my dad much. Who is he?”

“I, uh, your dad was a great man.” Tikki responded

_Way to go, Tikki. For someone who’s been fulfilling a centuries old prophecy her whole life, that was a terrible answer to a simple question._

“But that’s what mama always says.” Louis pouted, “I always see other kids and they have a mama and they have a dad but I don’t. It’s not fair.”

“What do you know about him?”

“Why he’s not with us.”

Tikki paused. She couldn’t tell Louis the answer to that and she most definitely did not know what Marinette told him regarding that but if Louis was _that_ curious, then Marinette might as well hasn’t answered.

“I-I don’t exactly know _why_ he left but I can tell you everything about him. He’s kind, funny, smart, brave, did you know that you look exactly like him?”

“No I didn’t know that.” He shook his head no, “Does he have a missing tooth too?”

Tikki chuckled, “No he doesn’t. But his hair is just like yours, golden. And your eyes too, they’re so green.”

“That would be awesome. What if we told other people that we’re twins? They’d believe us because we look alike!” Louis grinned wide

“Yeah, you do that.” Tikki laughed lightly, “It’ll be pretty hard to know who you are and who Adrien is.”

“Adrien? You mean the guy from the chariots?”

“I, um,”

“He’s my dad?”

Tikki stared at the boy for a while, him waiting for an answer, her dreading to answer truthfully. He’d hate her if she told a lie and he’d hate Marinette if she told the truth.

“Y-You know what? Your mama’s probably waiting for you.” Tikki stood up

“Aunt Tikki why aren’t you answering my question?” The boy furrowed his brows as he followed the red head towards the door, to the car waiting for them downstairs

“There are things that your mama should tell you and there are also things that you can’t know now. When you’re older, we’ll explain everything to you. I promise.” Tikki replied

“When I’m ten?” Louis raised a brow

“Hmm, I was thinking more like eighteen.” Tikki replied

“That’s forever to go!” Louis exclaimed

“That’s too bad then, we have forever to wait.” Tikki chuckled

•••

Marinette’s eyes widened. He just called her by her real name. How? And why? Was this Adrien’s fault somehow?

“So nice to finally have you back.” The man continued

“I-.” Marinette cleared her throat, trying her best to keep herself in proper composure, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh please, I’m not dumb to not know that it’s you. So tell me, how was telling the whole world that you’re dead? It must’ve felt exciting.” He added, voice still in a deadpanned manner

“Look, I’m not Marinette, okay? Last time I heard, she was dead. I was at 8 when it was announced.” Well it wasn’t completely a lie

“Just stop it, Miss Dupain-Cheng. Do you really think that I wouldn’t notice how your son looks so much like Adrien? I’m not blind nor stupid.” Gabriel scoffed

“Whatever it is you want to know, you can’t. I’m not Marinette. Not anymore.” She defended

“I know that. You’ve… changed. For the better.” Gabriel stated, “I’ve noticed changes in my son as well. There’s the reoccuring denial of having children but there’s more. And I presume that it’s because of you.”

“Where are you going with this?”

“Now, now, be a little patient bug. I know why you’re here.” He eyed her

“And that is?”

“To overthrow Andre.”

“And what if it’s not?”

“Then I think that you’re getting yourself killed, exposing that Ladybug’s alive, that you have a son,” Gabriel said flatly, “I’m not here to scare you off, Miss Dupain-Cheng, believe me when I say this,

“But there are so much more things that you don’t know. If I knew that you wouldn’t need my help then I wouldn’t be talking to you right now.” Gabriel sighed, “Good day, Miss Dupain-Cheng.”

Marinette furrowed her brows. Her needing Gabriel? That was new.

“You… said something about me needing you,” she spoke, “why?”

“Well you still belong to District 8 and when this is all over you have to go back. Time will pass and Louis’ name will soon be in that bowl,” He paused, “we wouldn’t want that right?”

“R-Right but I thought-.”

“And I thought I said good day.” Gabriel raised a brow

Marinette stood up abruptly, “Good day, monsieur.”

She hurried out of the room and out of the building.

Gabriel put his glasses back on and pressed a button on his telephone.

“Nooro, get me Adrien.”


	37. Refuge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got hooked to Mystic Messenger! So much angst! It's bringing my angst muse back! Also, I love love love Yoosung (also he's my pre-boyfriend now owo). I'm thinking of how I'm going to reset the game on Sunday (it's the 11th day then). I really want to play 707's route but like??? how??? How am I ever going to reject Yoosung??? How am I going to move on from my sweet summer almost boyfriend???

Marinette marched to the room where she knew Tikki and Plagg were waiting. It was so… absurd of Gabriel to ask that. And why would he even bother? She wasn’t anything worth his time anyway.

“I didn’t understand anything. Why did Gabriel have to tell me that if he knew? Wouldn’t it be better for him if I don’t know that he knows? What does this even have to do with me? And what does Gabriel have to do with this?” She paced back and forth in front of the three people in the room

“First of all, what are you talking about?” Tikki asked

“Gabriel knows that I’m Marinette. I don’t know why he needed to point that out but he did and he’s-, he said something about me needing him and,” Marinette gulped, “he knows about us overthrowing Andre.”

“We should’ve known about this sooner.” Tikki groaned, “Gabriel’s Hawkmoth and all, he probably knew this from Nooro.”

“Nooro? Who’s Nooro?” Marinette raised a brow

“Nooro is like us, we’re called Kwamis. As far as I know, there are six of us and our jobs are to find people who will fulfill this prophecy, you know that, right? Nooro’s to Hawkmoth and he obeys Gabriel. Nooro knows who Ladybug and Chat Noir are and our plans.” Tikki sighed, “Since Master Fu is involved then Nooro is too. But he shouldn’t have told Gabriel.”

“You mean to say, all the hard work and hiding I did for seven years, it was all gone to waste?” Marinette rolled her eyes in anger, “Great, this is great. Just when I was about to carry it out.”

“We have time for that, I just, I have to ask you one more thing.” Tikki looked the woman in the eye, “Why doesn’t Louis know his father?”

Marinette paled visibly.

“He doesn’t?” Plagg asked then turned to the boy sitting between him and Tikki, “You really don’t know who your father is?”

Louis shook his head no.

Marinette bit her lip, “I can’t tell him that.”

“And why not?” Tikki asked

Marinette sighed, “You win.”

•••

“You called, father?” Adrien started as he entered his father’s office

“Yes, take a seat.” Gabriel instructed

Once the young Agreste sat down, Gabriel sighed, “Adrien, I know that I’ve been telling you this too many times but I want a grandchild.”

Adrien frowned. Not this again.

“Father, Chloé and I just made up from a horrible fight, I don’t think that a child’s on its way.” He responded

“No, I didn’t mean with Chloé.”

“What? But Chloé’s my wife and-.”

“You know full well what I’m talking about, Adrien.”

Adrien snapped his mouth shut. What was his father talking about?

“Your son, how is he?” Gabriel kept his cool demeanor

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Adrien answered, shaking his head no in the process

“Do you really, Adrien?” Gabriel sighed, “Son, I know that I failed as a father to you but I ask of you to let me be a good grandfather to my grandchild.”

“Grandchild? What are you talking abo-.”

Adrien’s eyes widened in realization. Oh. OH. _OH!_

“Father, you cannot be serious.” Adrien stated

“But I am.” Gabriel nodded, content that at least they had an understanding, “It’s simple, Adrien.”

Adrien looked down at his hands, “But she hates me. I promised a wedding to her and everything. I’m such an idiot.”

“Well if one thing’s broken, do you just throw it away?” Gabriel asked

Adrien looked up at his father, his teary eyes meeting his determined ones.

“You have the opportunity to make things right, Adrien. It’s just waiting for you. Don’t be like me, son. I’m not a good father and husband. Don’t let yourself end up like me.” Gabriel spoke

Adrien slumped, something he had not done in front of the man since eternity but at this time, letting his guards down was the best option.

The younger Agreste nodded, wanting to follow his father’s advice.

_After twenty two years,_

Adrien shot a small smile to his father, Gabriel doing the same.

_he finally cared._

•••

Manon hid behind a tree, heavily panting but quiet. She had to or she would get killed. She could hear the grass bending and breaking from someone stepping over them. A particularly large tribute was following her all day and he was still onto her and it was nearing dawn. She was tired and hungry and could really use a rest.

She heard the tribute run to the opposite direction. She took this as a chance to run away from the tribute. If she could just get a break from that guy then she would _gladly_ take it.

But fate was a funny little thing that hated her. She was almost to the clearing when she heard an arrow whizzing towards her. Her first instinct was to duck and hope it wouldn’t kill her. Fortunately, her wishing happened but this new tribute was onto her now.

She could see it, her killer, running towards her, as she just laid down on the ground, too tired to stand up.

“I have to do this.” She panted

She could see the tribute getting closer and she was so close now.

She closed her eyes then pushed herself to sit then stand, “I have to do this for Marinette.”

The other tribute stopped in her tracks.

“Did, did you just say ‘Marinette’?” The other girl asked

Manon eyed the girl. She looked like she was just fifteen, possibly not older than that. The thing she noticed the most was the raging curiosity on the girl’s face.

“Yes, my trainer’s name.” Manon cautiously answered, stepping back slowly

“As in Marinette Dupain-Cheng?” The girl inquired

“I think so…?” Manon shrugged

She should really start running.

“I know her.” The girl told her, “She’s my sister’s best friend.” The girl frowned, “But she died seven years ago, how can she be your trainer?”

“We’re talking about the same Marinette.” Manon said, mostly to herself, “It’s a long story.”

She racked her brain for any name of a tribute that Marinette knew. She knew that Marinette wanted to call someone and that their sister volunteered for the Games. What was her name again?

“You’re Ana-, Anya-, Aney-.”

“Anaya.” The girl supplied, “I suppose you’re the girl who wore all those fancy clothes.”

“Yes I am.” Manon nodded, “I should, um, I should really go.”

“But don’t you want to be allies?” Anaya raised a brow

“Marinette told me not to.” Manon bit her lip

“Any friend of Marinette is my friend. Come on, I’ll even share my food. I have this massive stock of food that’s right across-.”

Anaya quickly and swiftly pulled a dagger out of her back pocket and stabbed at Manon’s head. The girl flinched and closed her eyes for the pain…

But it never came. She opened her eyes slowly then looked above her, seeing no dagger planted in her skull. She heard a thud from behind her and saw the lifeless body of a tribute fall. Then there was the cannon sound.

“Th-Thank you.” She shakily whispered

“It’s no problem. You can trust me.” Anaya shrugged then started walking to her ‘massive stock of food’

“We hunted back in 12 and that’s why I know so much about daggers and arrows and the stuff.” Anaya explained, “I used to follow my sister and Marinette when I was younger. I was about six or seven, Marinette and my sister, Alya, would go to the banned parts of the district. They’d hunt even if it was illegal because it was one of the only ways to have food served on the table. I think they’re the reason why the Peacekeepers put electric fences around it.” She chuckled

“Wow, Marinette hunting? She once said that she sucked at the Games.” Manon replied

“No she didn’t hunt. She’d watch over me while Alya hunted. She really didn’t know anything about that at all.” Anaya pointed out, “Well, she had a better life even if it was just a little bit. But Marinette’s the sweetest. She would make these cakes and if they were ‘going rotten’, she’d give it away. Of course they weren’t actually rotten, she just made it up so I could have a birthday cake when I turned seven.”

“I wish I met that Marinette.” Manon had a little laugh

“Anyway, enough about me, how about your district? I hope it was better than our slums.” Anaya said

“Mm, a little bit. District 8 is focused on the clothing and all that. Maybe a little too much? I don’t know. Everyone enjoys their part of making the dress but do they actually afford the dresses they made? Nope.” Manon spoke, “But I guess that was just it, you know? I guess that was the whole point of being poor.”

“Well I think it shouldn’t be. I think this is all a load of c-.” Anaya stopped her words, remembering that she was with a child, “-ow manure.”

“I get that a lot.” Manon nodded then started to whisper, “You know, if we weren’t surrounded by cameras and microphones, then I could let you in on a little secret.”

“Aw, I’d love to hear that but we can’t.” Anaya whispered back

•••

Marinette was sitting at one of the dining chair tables, sketching a project she had to submit next week when she heard light knocking on her door. She walked to the door and opened it cautiously.

“Adrien? What are you doing here?” She furrowed her brows

She was used to his perseverance but she thought that it was only at the rooms not at her temporary residence.

“I wanted to talk to you.” He replied

Marinette was about to close the door but she saw Gabriel walk into view. She opened it again and looked at the older Agreste.

“Monsieur Agreste, it’s nice to see you…?”

“To you as well. I believe the three of us have to talk.”

Marinette led the two towards their small dining area. The two sat next to each other while she sat in front of them.

“What do we have to talk about?” Marinette asked although she already knew the answer

“It’s about Louis.” Adrien started

Marinette sighed, “For the thousandth time, no I am not going to let you have him.”

“I’m not asking for him anymore then. I just want for him to know about me.” Adrien replied

“Adrien, didn’t you think about the dilemma he’ll be in? He’s a kid and he’ll be confused with all of this. I don’t want to add more to the changes he’s having right now.” Marinette said

“I’m here as a grandfather, Miss Dupain-Cheng.” Gabriel spoke up, catching the attention of the two, “Give us a chance to have him even if it’s just a day.”

Marinette looked at Gabriel then at Adrien then at Gabriel.

“I’m sorry, I-.”

“I’m _begging_ you, Miss Dupain-Cheng.” Gabriel interrupted her

“He’s taking a shower.” She answered, “Mon cher, we have visitors.”

“Coming mama!”

Adrien’s heart clenched as he heard the sweet voice of the seven year old. They heard the footsteps towards them and soon found a young mini-Adrien standing near them.

“Come here, mon cher.” Marinette called the boy

He sat down next to Marinette, swinging his feet. A small smile was on his face as he looked at their visitors.

“This is Adrien, you remember him, right?” Marinette asked

“Mhm.” Louis nodded

“This is Gabriel Agreste, he’s my boss.” Marinette said

“Hi.” Louis grinned at him

“You’ve been asking for your father, right? Well I wanted to introduce him to you. This is Adrien, your father.” Marinette said softly

Two pairs of green eyes met, the younger ones full of curiosity, the older with a nervewracking sense. It seemed for long before any of them made any action or noise. Adrien cut it short as he stood up and made his way to Louis, kneeling in front of the boy.

“Hey there, buddy.” He smiled sweetly at him

Louis merely stared at him. At his eyes, at his hair, at his face.

“Aunt Tikki was right. I look just like you.” He said

Adrien chuckled then enveloped the boy in a tight hug. The older Agreste waited for the boy to hug him back. And hug him back was what Louis did. Adrien felt like crying. He was just oh so happy. Louis finally knew that he was his father and the boy wasn’t angry or anything. Adrien pressed a kiss on his son’s forehead and stayed there.

Marinette looked up, eyes starting to overflow with tears, then stood up to go to the bedroom. She sat down on the bed and let her tears flow down her face.

“I know how you feel.”

She turned to the door and saw Gabriel standing there.

“I was scared before too, just like you. Adrien, he was my only child. My wife wanted to have a divorce and she wanted to get Adrien. I was so terrified. I wasn’t exactly the perfect father but he was all I have.” Gabriel explained

“How was that for you?” Marinette asked, her voice barely audible

Gabriel shrugged, “He was a good child, obeyed everything I ever told him. He was, most of the time, miserable because his mother was the parent he always wanted to be with.” Gabriel sighed, “But you know us parents, we’d do _everything_ we can to protect our children even if it meant that you’d remove the other parent.”

“What if Louis wants to be with Adrien instead of me? What if my son chooses Adrien?” Marinette choked on a sob, “All I’ve been doing for seven years are all for him. I can’t lose him.”

“We won’t take Louis away from you, I promise but we’d like it if you wouldn’t hide Louis.” Gabriel said

“I won’t, I promise.” Marinette replied

The Agrestes stayed over for about three hours before Gabriel offered to take them all out for dinner. Gabriel and Louis walked out of the hotel room first and Marinette stayed a little bit longer to lock the doors. Adrien stuck with Marinette, wanting to have a short moment with her.

“Hey, Marinette? I wanted to thank you because, you know, you gave this opportunity and all.” He started

Marinette shrugged, “You deserved it.”

“If, if you’d allow it, will you give me another chance? I won’t rush you or anything and this time, I won’t break it when I tell you that I’ll be with you forever.” Adrien said

Marinette frowned up at him, “It’s impossible now, Adrien. Don’t worry, I do, I still love you but, but is it enough?”

“It can be. I’m gonna try everything I can do to have you.” He stated

“Well Mister Agreste,” she paused, looking at his green, hopeful eyes, “I’d like to see you try.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did u know that i am dying to see mari and adrien together by now bc my heart says yes but my head says no


	38. Will

Anaya screeched at the silence of the night. She didn’t care if the other tributes heard her. She didn’t even care if someone would kill her then and there. She just needed to get all the pain and frustrations out. She didn’t care about anything but the death of an ally.

They didn’t see it coming. They weren’t aware that they were being led to a trap. A trap that ended the life of one of them. She was lucky that she survived but was unlucky to have known this sweet little girl only for her to die because of a trap. 

The fifteen year old wiped the blood away from the thirteen year old’s forehead. For a sweet little girl, she deserved better. Manon didn’t even hurt anyone inside the arena and she shouldn’t end this way.

Anaya heard the cannon and flinched at the sound of it. It was the sound of the bitter truth. It was the sound that woke her up and slapped her across the face saying that Manon was dead.

But now there were two of them left inside the arena and she was sure she’d emerge as the Victor.

She promised Manon and she was going to win this.

•••

Marinette nearly fainted when Tikki and Plagg told her about Manon. She was very glad when she found out that the girl belonged to the top five, even cheering with the others when she got in the top three. Anaya and Manon were in the top and she couldn’t be happier.

Of course there was ths fact that Manon didn’t listen to her when she said that they shouldn’t have allies but it was Anaya. Anaya was a sweet little girl who grew up in a nice and friendly environment. Anaya was like Alya’s little twin, looking like her and acting like her. Anaya idolized her older sister, maybe that was what pushed her to volunteer for a friend just like what Alya did. Anaya was thd kind kid Marinette looked after while Alya hunted so there was a bit of an attachment to her and now that she knew everything that Anaya had done for Manon, she couldn’t be prouder of her best friend’s little sister.

“The body’s coming this noon,” Tikki stated, “can you do it or should I?”

“No, no, I can do it, I promise,” she replied, “just, just give me some time to process this.”

_I can do this. I can do this._

But she can’t. Marinette curled up and let the dam break. It was painful for her. She felt like she lost two of her children. It was her first year of being a trainer and she’d failed and she’d failed hard.

•••

Once she gathered what she could of herself, Marinette went to visit the morgue where Manon was. Marinette gripped the cold metal Manon was on, feeling her heart break. _Now_ she wished that she laid down there back when she was younger so she didn’t have to worry about this. She didn’t have to have recurring nightmares of the people in the arena with her. She wouldn’t remember anything and be stressed. She would rest and darn it she wanted that so badly right now.

“I’m so proud of you,” she said through tears, hiccups, and heavy ragged breaths, “I’m happy for you that you get to rest but I don’t but trust me on this, no one is going to have to follow.”

“No one else has to die!” She yelled, slamming her fists on the table

She fell to her knees, still holding onto the makeshift bed, “I was too late! Too damn late!”

•••

Chloé frowned, trying her best not to cry in front of everyone right then and there. She stood up abruptly then left the room, sauntering back to her bedroom. She slammed the door shut, leaning her back on the door for support. She wanted nothing but to be alone at that moment. She didn’t need comfort, she needed silence and the repulsive lie that her husband wasn’t cheating on her.

A friend told had just told her that she spotted Adrien with a bouquet of flowers. Chloé would’ve thought that the flowers were for her but they were irises–she hated irises. Adrien wouldn’t have gotten it for her so there muat be someone.

The news only went worse when he was spotted somewhere having dinner with the same woman with a child that looked too much like him.

Was he really cheating on her? How dare he! Chloé swore revenge to everything that other woman had.

But she frowned, realizing one thing–Adrien was one of those things she had. Chloé didn’t have Adrien for a few years, he never was hers to begin with.

She slid down and sat on the floor, letting it all out. She let the agony and pain through screams and tears. Her head and heart ached so much from the news. She’d lost Adrien and she was sure that she can’t have him back anymore. If the rumors were true, that woman and Adrien had a child and _they_ didn’t. She lost from the start.

She evaluated herself. Was she ugly? Did she never show Adrien of her love? Was there something she did wrong? No, no, and no. So what did the other woman have that she didn’t? All is fair in love and war but she couldn’t help but admit that it wasn’t. The other woman had the upper hand in all of it and, even through numerous efforts, Chloé was always losing. Everyday she lost. Every single hour she didn’t have him, she lost.

And she’s been losing for the past seven years.

•••

Adrien was excited to see Marinette. She’d told him that she wanted to see him try, that meant that there was still a possibility that they could get together, albeit it being really small.

He was aware of her plans about overthrowing Andre and he was more than happy to help. He was going to get that position that was basically given to him then he’d pass it over to Marinette since, technically, he should have an heir, easy.

So, to say that Adrien was excited to tell her of his plan was just the tip of the ice berg. He was ecstatic to announce it to her and maybe then she wouldn’t have to work so hard and, if the conditions were dire and he couldn’t give the presidency to her, he would just proclaim that there shouldn’t be the Hunger Games anymore.

And now, with a bouquet of white flowers in his hand, he entered the one room he knew she was stuck in. Four pairs of eyes turned to her and he wasn’t glad when he saw the one pair of blue eyes he loved the most was swollen red.

“What happened?” He asked, placing the flowers on the table and approaching her

“None of your business,” Marinette replied then curled herself, back facing him

He looked over to Tikki and Plagg but they just frowned. They knew too well what to do and what not to do when Marinette was pissed off _and_ sad and telling the cause of it to the person she’s angry at was one of them.

Meanwhile Louis, who was all so oblivious by the hidden language in their stares, stood up and walked over to his father.

“Mama’s sad because Manon died,” he explained, sitting between his parents, “That Manon won’t be back.”

“Oh,”

Adrien frowned as well, placing a hand on her back which she pushed away.

“I’m really sorry I couldn’t do anything for her,” he spoke in a low voice, “but I have good news for you.”

“Save it,” she replied

“But you’re gonna like this, trust me,” Adrien stated

Marinette turned to him and glared.

“Andre’s giving me the presidency and I plan on giving it to you after so, you know, you can stop the games,” he explained

“You’d do that?” She furrowed her brows, “But what about Chloé? Won’t she get mad? You’re gonna get in trouble with your plan.”

“It’s to repay everything I did wrong,” he responded, “I’m never going to be the great president everyone wants so I want someone to take care of what should matter.”

“They’re happy now!” Louis exclaimed, a huge grin on his face, “Now all you need is a hug!”

The two looked at each other for a while, waiting for the other if they are to make a move or not. Finally, Adrien sighed before standing up and wrapping his arms around Marinette. The woman, not taken aback the least bit, returned the hug, clenching his shirt as she turned her hands to fists. She buried her face in his neck, missing the contact.

After everything that had happened, after all they’ve been through, it was clear to her that _she_ was the only one who changed. It was still Adrien, only he got married but he was still the same Adrien Agreste whom she loved so dearly.

She missed his scent and the way his hair would fall so perfectly. She missed running her hands through his golden locks and feeling so calm like nothing was absolutely wrong. She missed the way he cared for her and the way he cherished every moment he had to be with her. She missed that he treated her as if she was everything he ever had.

And maybe she could get it back.

He was still here, he was still waiting, he was still loving. Maybe she _did_ have more chances than she’d ever thought.

The door opened abruptly. She guessed that it was just the three giving them the privacy they needed to talk but thought otherwise when she felt Adrien being pulled away harshly from her and a loud skin to skin slap that followed.

She looked up and saw a raging blonde standing next to Adrien, glaring daggers at both of them.

“You!” She yelled, hands visibly shaking, “How dare you cheat on me?!”

“Chloé, Chlo, calm down, let’s take this outside.” Adrien grabbed her arms so she wouldn’t hurt anyone else

“Calm down? You’re cheating on me and you expect me to _calm down_?!” Chloé pulled her arms away from him

She turned towards Marinette then grabbed her hair, pulling it harshly.

“Chloé stop!” He pulled her away from the dark haired girl

“Who are you, huh? What do _you_ have that I don’t? Why don’t you get someone who’s not taken?!” Chloé’s voice was filled his rage and her pulling Marinette’s hair wasn’t saying otherwise

Adrien had successfully pulled the blonde away from Marinette. Chloé started sobbing uncontrollably as her limbs went weak. He had a strong hold on her to not let her fall. The emotional outbursts Chloé just showed them that something was wrong.

“This isn’t right,” Marinette whispered, “I’m sorry, Chloé.”

“Mari, what are you-.”

“Chloé’s hurting, Adrien,” she interrupted

Chloé _may_ have been the first one to steal Adrien from Marinette but she didn’t deserve it. What would petty revenge even do? It would just add fuel to the fire and Marinette was trying to keep the fire as low as possible. This cannot blow off in the news; it would just overpower the news that Ladybug was back and she couldn’t afford another appearance just to instill it in the nation’s minds. But that wasn’t the point. The point was Chloé was hurting after all. Maybe she _did_ care for Adrien as much as Marinette did to him.

“I hate you,” Chloé spoke softly, “I hate the two of you. I hate you so much. I hope you die and rot in hell.”

Adrien stared at Marinette who was getting confused and frustrated with all that was happening. He knew that whatever she said, she meant it and that was the problem.

“I’m sorry,” she repeated, “I’m never going to see him again, I promise,”

“Marinette, please,”

Marinette shook her head no, “Like I said, I still love you.” She sighed, “But I was right. It isn’t enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It lasted for one effing chapter. What is wrong with me


	39. Final

**Chapter 38**

Adrien couldn't, wouldn't ever, believe what had just happened. He'd been very vague about it so Chloé catching him 'cheating', when he technically isn't, was questionable. Did the blonde hire an investigator to follow him around? Was Chloé a stalker? Did the flower arranger lady earlier tell Chloé? But that wasn't what he was worried about.

Chloé could know that he was, in a way, cheating, hell, Andre could know what what couldn't happen is Marinette rebuking her former decision. He'd gone a long way from being despised by the dark haired girl and now, now that she had finally given him a clue _and_ permission to win her back, Chloé just had to ruin it. She ruined everything and Marinette would never try to hurt the blonde even if she was Marinette's oppressor.

Everything changed. He couldn't see Louis anymore, that was for sure. He was most probably banned at their quarters and hotel room. He lost someone in the process of just getting to have them back and pain stung a bit too hard.

For now, Chloé was slouched in her seat in the car. She sat far away from Adrien's sighed as she tried her best to compose herself but the sniffles and tears still found their ways.

"Why?" She quietly so weakly he wasn't even sure is she really did speak or if it was his imagination haunting him

"Why'd you do it?"

Why _wouldn't_ he do it? Marinette was his legal wife after all. They had a child. Marinette clearly had the upper hand here. But he couldn't tell her that without risking Marinette's life.

He couldn't reason out the lack of their intimacy for him to find another since it was clear that Chloé always supplied him that because he always refused. He couldn't tell her that she was suffocating him, that wasn't quite Adrien enough and she knew that he'd never be that with her.

She turned outside, towards the window, watching the buildings and everything outside. She closed her eyes then sighed, still waiting for an answer from her husband.

Silence. All she got for an answer was silence. But it meant so much more than words that he could and would eventually say.

•••

There were constant questions and sounds heard in the room. The pristine white table sounding from all the mugs being placed on it and the hands and fists lightly slamming on it.

"Well what are we going to do now?" Asked one man

"I don't even know, alright? This is madness and the games aren't even through," another one answered

"What ever happens, I'm sure that the Peacekeepers can handle it,"

"And what if they can't?"

"Don't doubt the forces,"

The door slammed open, silencing the whole room as a clearly seething man walked inside and sat down at the seat at the end of the table.

"I'm sure you're… alarmed by what currently happened," he started then turned around to face the huge flat screen

The screen played a video; a video of that night that Ladybug reappeared. It had been a few days short of a week since her reappearance and it was still up at the headlines. People were curious if it was the real Ladybug and if it was, then how was she still alive? Questions floated and the citizens went to a silent but dangerous game of guessing. The government didn't know what would happen next and how the people would react but they had to make a plan.

_How would you feel about that? How would you feel if it were your sons and daughters being sent out to kill to live?_

Ladybug yelled to the people down at the grand ballroom.

_All I ask is for this to stop. It's not entertaining for anybody. If you want entertainment, go and travel, find something worth your time besides children killing each other._

The man scoffed. He couldn't believe this woman. She was daring him to do _something._ She was daring him to stop the games. But these games went a long way down to history and there were advantages to the Victors and since she was a Victor, why wouldn't she just shut up and live with the money? The man can barely comprehend this woman.

_There can still be a difference. You're the president, you can do something about this. You can change the way your people think. I'm not going to start a rebellion, if that's what you're thinking._

If _she_ won't start it then the people would rise to rebellion. They'd think it then they'd do it, they just needed the will, strength, and face to show for this rebellion and Ladybug was the perfect candidate for it.

_But I'm here for change. Remember, I am Ladybug, the girl from the slums. If you don't, I will change something if it's the last thing I do._

The video ended, leaving the room slightly angry with the remembrance. They didn't need the video for them to recall, they still knew the memory as if it just happened. It was all too raw and unbelievable for them to forget.

The man turned back to the people and eyed them all.

"Clearly, we have a problem," he spoke loud and clear, "Ladybug has promised that she wouldn't start a rebellion but what's to say the people wouldn't?"

The men around the table agreed at the thought. A rebellion wasn't fascinating at all.

All agreed to the man except one man with light hair who just shook his head and sighed.

"Andre, when did that event happen?" He asked

"Five days ago, Gabriel," the man answered

"And has anything happened since then? An uprising? A rebellion? People creating chaos in the districts? Anything at all?" The man named Gabriel asked

"N-Nothing, but-."

"And how do you suppose an uprising will occur tomorrow if it hasn't occurred yet today?" Gabriel raised a brow

The table wasn't in stunned silence this time. The table was filled with murmurs and whispered opinions on who they believed: Gabriel or Andre.

"Well, what's to say an uprising _isn't_ happening now?" Andre shot back

"Andre, I am fully aware that there isn't anything happening right now except for me missing the few final moments of this year's games," Gabriel responded

Andre knew that he was getting cornered but didn't keep his mouth shut, "Gabriel, you don't have complete control over Paris. You don't see what's happening everyday at the districts to say that there isn't anything happening."

Gabriel leaned back in his chair, "Let's see then. Show us the surveillance tapes in all districts in real time _then_ we'll decide."

Andre shook his head no, "Do you really think that I'll show you the tapes that simply?"

Gabriel sighed, "Andre, knowing you, you'd always try to prove that you're right and if the tapes are the only way you can prove it, then that means that you're not as correct as anyone presumes."

Andre snarled at him, "You know that I was planning to give Adrien the presidency and with a father like you, I doubt he'd run Paris greatly."

"Well my son isn't me," Gabriel replied, glaring at Andre, "And if you don't think that Adrien can't run your so-called perfect Paris, then I guess it would be better if, say, I called the deal off. Even their marriage."

Andre raised a brow, "I dare you."

"Fine." Gabriel nodded then stood up, "It's been a great pleasure meeting with imbeciles this morning but I have to be somewhere important."

He headed outside, leaving Andre shocked.

_He… he wouldn't actually do that right?_

•••

Marinette was minding her own business, watching the games, when her phone, which was placed on the table, lit up, rang, and vibrated. She picked it up and looked at the caller, only to find a number.

She juggled her mind to check if she'd given her number to anyone in the past few weeks she had the gadget but she could only recall Tikki, Plagg, Adrien, and Gabriel.

But nonetheless, she pressed 'answer' then put it up to her ear.

"Hello, who is this?" She started

 _"I-It's me."_ A shaky voice of a woman replied

"Who?" Marinette furrowed her brows

_"Chloé."_

Marinette's eyes widened at the name. If she was right then this was Chloé _Bourgeois_! The woman who was so devastated that she broke down in the same room the day before. It was three in the morning, why would Chloé bother to get up to call her?

"Um, hi…? Why'd you call?"

She was answered with silence. Marinette waited for an answer but came. She sighed then decided to notice the elephant in the room.

"This is… because of Adrien isn't it?"

_"I…"_

She trailed off, leading the new silence. Marinette actually waited this time, knowing that Chloé wanted to say something, only, she didn't know how to say it.

 _"Yes."_ Chloé admitted, _"I just… I don't understand. What do_ you _have that I don't? Why would he leave me?"_

_"I'm confused. Did I do something wrong to him? Was I pressuring him into having kids? Adrien… Adrien isn't the type of guy who would suddenly leave a girl when he finds another one. I can't understand."_

Marinette frowned, "I'm sorry for that, really. I, I never thought it'd end up like that. I tried to stop him but-,"

_"But you couldn't control yourself? You're a woman, you should've know what it would feel!"_

"Then you would've known what _I_ felt!" Marinette spat out before she could think of it

_"Wh-What are you talking about?"_

Marinette turned the call off then placed it back down on the table gently. She buried her head in her hands and sighed.

Marinette knew how it felt like. She knew exactly how it felt like when Adrien was torn away from her. She was headed off to a great love with him, she knew that it was a true and genuine love and she knew better than to let it go but then Adrien got married and she didn't want Chloé to feel the same way Marinette did all those years ago.

Call Marinette a saint and a martyr, she wouldn't care. She was raised and taught to be kind and she was going to do that even if the whole world was against her. Besides, she still had Louis, maybe after this plan, she could go back to District 12 to be with her family and she'd be happy and truly free from the games. She wouldn't have Adrien, she frowned at this, but Chloé will have her and with the way she acted the day before, Marinette knew better than to get him away from the blonde.

The decision to leave him after all this was painful. Maybe they'd all flee from Paris and go to another country where they could start over again without all the gruesome horror and painful memories. Chloé loved Adrien and she was sure that she would take good care of the blond. Meanwhile she could have Louis and Alya and her mom and dad and Alya's family, it was going to be fine.

But the thumping organ inside her beat otherwise.

•••

Adrien held a bouquet of yellow roses in his hands as he walked towards his and Chloé's bedroom. He felt like he'd done this before and felt guilty that _he'd done this before._ It just meant that he did something wrong once and wasn't sensitive enough to not make another wrong move.

But was loving Marinette really wrong? He loved her and he was pretty sure that she somewhat loved him back but Chloé was another thing. His feelings for her were strictly platonic and he couldn't bring himself to give more.

Nevertheless, he had to make it up to her. Somehow.

He entered their room and found her sitting on their bed, still crying her heart out. He placed the roses down in front of her and stood at a respectful distance from her.

He looked down at the ground, trying to find the right words to say at the marble tiles.

"I won't even try to apologize," he started softly, "I don't think an apology is being worth accepted now."

"Where did I go wrong?" Chloé whispered which made his head shot up, "Y-You told me that you're sorry, that you'd do everything to make this alright again." Chloé shook her head, "This isn't fixing it.

"I talked to h-her," she continued, "She said something about her feeling the same thing," Chloé added then looked up to meet Adrien's eyes, "What was she talking about, Adrien?"

"What? Nothing, I'm sure." Adrien shook his head no

"She's…" Chloé sighed then turned away from him, snuggling her pillow, "She's Ladybug isn't she?"

"No she's not,"

"Stop lying, Adrien! Why are you lying? Why do you keep lying?" Chloé yelled, sitting up and glaring at him, "Ladybug was the only woman I fought to get you and there's no way she would tell me that if she _isn't_ Ladybug!"

"I…" Adrien trailed off then shook his head no

Yes, he and Marinette weren't in the best of terms but she was still Marinette and he loved her. He'd never spill her secret even if she herself slipped a clue or two. He'd sworn to secrecy and to protect her with all he had and he couldn't destroy the trust that came with Marinette, even if she rejected him once more. She was Ladybug and he was Chat Noir and he'd keep that secret until his death.

He turned around then sighed, "I'm gonna talk to you when you think straight again and right now doesn't seem like the best time." And then left

•••

Chapter 39

Alya was fidgeting her fingers badly. She couldn't sit still as she watched what was happening. She couldn't believe it, ever. It was like when it was seven long years ago; her standing in front of the Town Square along with a lot of other people, looking up at the huge screen that showed the live coverage of the Hunger Games. She was anxious and at the same exhilarated. Her baby sister was among the last two in the arena and there was so much that could happen any moment.

They had been given their new weapons and were fighting against each other and trying to not be killed by the akumatized people that looked like their former fellow tributes.

Anaya's last enemy ran away from her, afraid for his life. Meanwhile, the akumatized villains kept on coming. Anaya, having been told of Marinette's story, tried to fight the akumas. Although she couldn't purify like Marinette did, she still tried her best to keep the akumas away. Afterall, if she kept herself safe and the other tribute can't, she'd win without doing anything to that person.

•••

_"Marinette! Oh my-. Thank you! Thank you for everything! You're the best friend anyone can ever have!"_

"Well you have to give Anaya some credit," Marinette replied as she watched with a satisfied smile

The final cannon had sounded and with it came the declaration of the newest Victor. Sure, Marinette was broken-hearted that her tributes died but they didn't die in vain, not for long. Marinette was going to make sure that each and every tribute that died was going to be honored. Now that the games this year ended, she just had to wait until Anaya was brought back to 12 so she would be, for sure, safe.

The plan was scary and dangerous but this was for so many people and it was worth it.

_"I'm just… I can't believe it, Mari. She won. I don't even care about her prize. She's going back home to us and she's everything I ever need."_

"Feels like yesterday when we were at a situation like this, no?" Marinette asked

She heard a sigh from the other line, _"I miss you too, Mari. It's really sad. You know, we're celebrating your eight death anniversary soon and I can't deal with it. I wish you could go back home too."_

"When I get back home, I'm bringing Louis and Anaya home," Marinette replied, _"Then_ it'll be perfect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T-T


	40. Farewell

It's... it's been so long since I last updated. I feel guilty you guys. I left you all with that cliffhanger, sort of, and you all hoped for... I dunno, a next chapter? You were all hoping that Mari and Adrien would get together someday and that they'll have their happy ending and... I never gave you that.

Yesterday was April Fool's so it wasn't fitting to put this up (plus Ao3 had major downtime). I didn't even know that I was posting this here too I thought it was only in ff so I didn't put it up here.

Anyways, I looked over at my iA writer and saw that I finished a complete chapter and a few paragraphs (two months ago) so that was what I posted a few minutes before.

I can say that there is a specific reason as to why I didn't feel like updating anymore but let's just say that it's because of some heavy criticism on the plot. Like... remember when I said that I started plotting out the remaining few chapters? It just so happened that someone criticized it just when I finished (no it's not here in Ao3.

Anyways, I apologize for not making it until the end of the story. Don't get me wrong, I loved this and I loved updating it as much as you reading it but the issue is, there were too much expectations on my part that, when I couldn't keep up with the expectations and demands of the story, everything came tumbling down. Nonetheless, I thank all of you who did read, and are still sticking to this. I also apologize to future readers of this because you'll never know how everything will turn out in great detail.

But nonetheless, here is the rest of the synopsis (for, ya know, closure).

IN YOUR FAVOR has Chloé cooperating with Ladybug and Adrien. Meanwhile, Adrien becomes a temporary babysitter for Louis and brings him somewhere far to keep him safe. They (LB and Gabriel) rebel against André together with the Districts populace but, alas, André has the Capitol people in his hands (bc LB is still just a poor girl from the Districts) and orders the peacekeepers (forgot this word for a sec and placed "storm troopers" instead) to kill LB. It was a bloodless revolution on LB's part tho, she didn't want violence, only ~cleansing~ but she's killed by a bullet through her chest. Like I said before, sad ending. Cue Adrien mourning and hiding in the districts with Louis, Tikki, and Plagg.

That's not the end though. I also wanted a sequel for this. Since Louis never grew up with BOTH parents at the same time (first few years with the creation and the following with destruction), he grew to someday join the Hunger Games, like her mama, and actually grew to be a skilled hunter (his hobby since Anaya won and started teaching him when they went to 12). The Bourgeois family saw the Louis' resemblance to Gabriel's son who mysteriously disappeared a few years ago. Louis doesn't disregard the claims that he is Adrien's son though. When he was interviewed, he answered the question with a strong "Yes, I am Adrien Agreste's son. As well as Ladybug's.". He is protected outside the arena though but once he is in the arena, all hell breaks loose. The odds weren't in his favor because the arena was biased. Andre did his all to eliminate Louis inside the arena but Gabriel, still the gamemaker, did his part to counter Andre's attacks.

In the end, Louis wins the Hunger Games and, since Adrien is still Chloe's husband, Louis is claimed as Andre's grandson (also to win the hearts of the people) but Gabriel claims him as his grandson too but by blood. Gabriel helps Louis win the hearts of the people to turn against the Bourgeois. The people, loving the new darling of the Capitol, who happens to be the son of the former darling of the Capitol, revolts and follows whatever Louis says. Unlike his mother's, his revolution was a bloody one and they all find that the Bourgeois (Chloe and Andre) fled already and are nowhere to be found. With the seat of the president vacant, Louis claims the position (no one counters) and the Hunger Games is abolished.

A few years down the road, Tikki, Plagg, and Adrien all went back to the Capitol to celebrate Louis' fifth year of being president. All is calm and all is well. The Hunger Games was a distant memory to the people and the districts and Capitol are treated equally.

(Maybe someday I'm going back to the MLB fandom and create a collection of short stories like what I do in MM. I dunno yet. But I hope that if I ever come back, you guys will still be there. Until then ^^)


End file.
